Legenda i czlowiek Cz IX Kwestia zasad
by Siean Riley
Summary: New World Zorro - Zasady wyznaczają granice. Lecz czy na zawsze i dla każdego? Dziewiąta część opowieści o Zorro i Victorii.
1. Rozdział 1 Obrachunki

**Od autora:**

_Chyba będzie tradycją, że kolejne teksty zaczynam zamieszczać w rok po poprzednim. Tak, wiem, że to długo, lecz mam nadzieję, że ktoś jeszcze ma ochotę to przeczytać. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam tylko to, że tekst będzie długi, bardzo długi, a pisany jest równocześnie z trzema innymi z tego cyklu. Jeśli więc zdarzyły mi się, czy też zdarzą jeszcze przestoje w publikacji, to tylko dlatego, że piszę to, co wydarzy się później. _

_Podziękowania dla Fili, Arianki i Amigi, które mnie mobilizują do pisania. Zwłaszcza do Amigi, za wszystkie mentalne szturchańce, które popychają wenę na nowe tory. Może to mnie nieco spowalnia, gdy muszę rzucić wszystko i snuć nową opowieść, ale za to główna historia jest wciąż wzbogacana o nowe wątki. _

* * *

><p><strong>KWESTIA ZASAD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1. Obrachunki <strong>

Kuchnia w gospodzie w Los Angeles nieraz bywała miejscem zarazem cichym i tłocznym. Kiedy zbierali się głodni goście, przyjezdni z dyliżansu czy żołnierze z garnizonu, _señora_ Antonia, Pilar, Marisa, Tereza i Juanita uwijały się jak w ukropie, podgrzewając, gotując, smażąc czy piekąc. W obszernym piecu w połyskujących kociołkach bulgotały sosy i zupy, a na półmiskach piętrzyły się stosy _tortilli_ i ciasta. W takich chwilach w kuchni panowała cisza, kobiety zajęte pracą nie traciły czasu na próżne rozmowy.

Kiedy indziej, gdy w sali głównie pito i rozmawiano, kuchenne zaplecze stawało się również miejscem plotek i żartów. Odkorkowywano kolejne butelki czy otwierano antałki, przelewano wino do dzbanków i karafek, zagniatano ciasto czy krojono warzywa, ale kobiety jednocześnie śmiały się i dowcipkowały. Jeśli ktoś chciał wiedzieć, o czym się mówi w Los Angeles, nie musiał szukać sobie miejsca w sali. Wystarczyło, że posiedział właśnie tu, w kuchni gospody.

Nie było więc nic dziwnego w tym, że właścicielka gospody, _doña_ Victoria, też spędzała tu sporo czasu, czy to pomagając przy przygotowywaniu potraw, czy porządkując rachunki, tak jak w to popołudnie, kiedy to rozłożyła na końcu stołu księgi rachunkowe, tabliczki i świstki z notatkami, i zajęła się podliczaniem obrotów lokalu. Kuchnia była tego dnia tym przyjemniejszym miejscem, że wiatr znad oceanu przygnał niskie, ciężkie od deszczu chmury i Los Angeles mokło w ulewie. Przez otwarte drzwi kuchenne można było zobaczyć, jak strużki wody ściekają z nasiąkniętej markizy nad wejściem, rozbryzgując się w obszernej kałuży, jaka uformowała się przed progiem. W kontraście do tego wnętrze było ciepłe i przytulne. Ogień potrzaskiwał w piecu, powietrze przesycał zapach pieczonego właśnie ciasta, a zza kotary dobiegały ściszone głosy gości. Akurat zbliżała się sjesta, więc większość z nich popijała tylko wino, zbierając siły na powrót do domów.

– Pilar, czy mogłabyś sprawdzić, ile zostało nam baryłek tego czerwonego wina z San Diego? – spytała w pewnej chwili Victoria. – Według rachunku powinny być jeszcze trzy.

– Są cztery i jedna otwarta, _doña_ – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Pewnie nie zużyjemy ich aż do Bożego Narodzenia. To wino daje się wypić tylko dobrze doprawione, a dopiero wtedy wszyscy pytają o grzane napoje.

– Dobrze… – Victoria wyprostowała się na swoim zydlu. _Señora_ Rosita przepowiadała jej rozwiązanie na czas po Nowym Roku i ostrzegała, że te ostatnie miesiące będą naprawdę niewygodne, ale na razie _doña_ de la Vega nie uskarżała się zbytnio. Owszem, spędzała więcej czasu siedząc niż pochylając się nad kuchennym stołem, a do pueblo jeździła wygodnym resorowanym koczem, a nie zwykłym wozem, ale to nie było zbyt uciążliwe. Teraz też poprawiła się na siedzisku i raz jeszcze zaczęła uważnie sumować słupek cyfr na tabliczce.

Wreszcie podkreśliła wynik i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że poprzedni miesiąc przyniósł całkiem spore zyski. Po letniej katastrofie, gdy przez zatrutą wodę prawie nikt nie przyjeżdżał do Los Angeles, a _alcalde,_ bojąc się wybuchu buntu, nakazał zamknięcie gospody, jesień zapowiadała się całkiem dobrze. W każdym razie ruch w gospodzie był wystarczająco duży, by Victoria coraz częściej wracała myślami do porzuconego latem projektu budowy nowych pokoi gościnnych.

Wątpliwości budziła tylko jedna pozycja w rachunkach. Spora suma zaległej należności za posiłki dla garnizonu. Do tej pory de Soto co miesiąc przekazywał _doñi_ Victorii niezbędne pieniądze, a ona dbała, by miski i talerze żołnierzy były pełne smacznej strawy. Wyjątkiem były tylko te dni, kiedy w Los Angeles był oddział Ortiza, ale gdy ci żołnierze wyjechali, pozostali wrócili do stołowania się w gospodzie. Porucznik nie miał zamiaru pozostawiać w tym właśnie pueblo swego kucharza, a _alcalde_ także zbytnio na to nie nalegał. Po awanturze, jaka wybuchła w sprawie Segovii, Ignacio de Soto nie chciał mieć do czynienia z Juanem Ortizem więcej, niż to było absolutnie niezbędne. Nikt nie wiedział, czemu porucznik z taką furią przyjął próbę ostrzelania tłumu, ale też nikt za bardzo tego nie dociekał. Wystarczyło, że _alcalde_ musiał uznać racje Ortiza i publicznie został zmuszony do ustępstwa.

Jednak w tym miesiącu _alcalde_ nie przekazał należności. Było to o tyle dziwne, że zgodnie z wiedzą _doñi_ de la Vega te pieniądze były w garnizonie. Ortiz dotrzymał słowa i z Monterey przysłano, pod silną eskortą, zapasy prochu i kul, a razem z nimi przywieziono solidną szkatułę. De Soto wypłacił nagrody, jakie wysłużyli sobie sierżant Mendoza i żołnierze z patrolu, i zrobił to bez wahania, więc w kasie musiał mieć także kwoty przeznaczone na wyżywienie.

– Ktoś widział _alcalde_? – zapytała Victoria układając świstki z notatkami. Dla żołnierzy prowadziła osobny rejestr posiłków i wina.

– Był na śniadaniu. – _Señora_ Antonia wzruszyła ramionami. Tak jak wszyscy w Los Angeles traktowała de Soto jako zło konieczne.

– Jest i teraz, _doña_ – odezwała się Pilar. – Zamawiał dzbanek grogu. Chyba chce się rozgrzać po spacerze.

– Fiu, fiu, cały dzbanek? – skrzywiła się Juanita. – Czy on przypadkiem nie zaczyna…?

Niewypowiedziane pytanie zawisło na moment w powietrzu. Poprzedni _alcalde_ pod koniec swoich rządów nie wylewał za kołnierz, jednak w powszechnej opinii Luisa Ramone tłumaczyło kalectwo i narastający obłęd. Ignacio de Soto nie miał takich usprawiedliwień, poza jednym: Los Angeles nie było Madrytem. To, co miało być względnie krótką, chwalebną misją obrony Korony Hiszpańskiej w koloniach, zmieniało się powoli w wygnanie. A obojętność, z jaką kobiety pracujące w gospodzie rozmawiały o _alcalde_, dobrze oddawała ogólną niechęć w stosunku do jego osoby, jaka panowała w pueblo.

Victoria wstała i odchyliła kotarę dzielącą kuchnię od sali. Rzeczywiście, de Soto był w gospodzie. Siedział na swoim miejscu, oparty plecami o bok schodów, na niewielkim stoliku przed nim stał dzbanek i leżał notes czy też książka. Dookoła _alcalde_ była pusta strefa, jakby nikt nie chciał znaleźć się w jego pobliżu. Co akurat było prawdą. Czas, kiedy Ignacio de Soto był duszą towarzystwa i przy jego stole w gospodzie gromadził się tłumek chętnych rozmówców, minął chyba bezpowrotnie. Teraz, w kilka tygodni po sprawie Zafiry Rodrigues i wszystkim tym, co się zdarzyło w związku z zatrutą wodą, ludzie może już nie odwracali się demonstracyjnie plecami do _alcalde_, ale też nikt, kto nie musiał, nie odzywał się do niego. De Soto musiał być świadomy tego ostracyzmu, bo mina, z jaką wpatrywał się w podłogę, była bardziej niż ponura. Victoria uświadomiła sobie, że w tych dniach zapewne przypadała rocznica jego wyjazdu z Madrytu i być może właśnie to wprawiło go w tak posępny nastrój.

Jednak posępny nastrój i rocznica na wygnaniu czy nie, _doña_ de la Vega nie miała zamiaru rezygnować ze swojej rozmowy. Zły humor _alcalde_ nie zwalniał go z obowiązku dbania o podwładnych, a jeśli miał on ochotę o coś się z nią pokłócić, to była bardziej niż chętna.

Podeszła do stolika i położyła plik kwitów na książce. Ignacio de Soto podniósł ospale wzrok.

– _Buenos_ _dias_, _doña_ – powiedział, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Victoria zlekceważyła to uchybienie grzeczności. Samo to, że zwrócił się do niej _doña_, było zaskakujące. Do tej pory, poza tym jednym razem, gdy Diego zmusił go do przeprosin, de Soto albo ją ignorował, albo pomijał tytuł.

– _Buenos_ _dias_, _alcalde_ – odpowiedziała, siadając na wolnym stołku.

De Soto uniósł na ten widok brwi ze zdziwienia. Sprawiał wrażenie sennego czy otumanionego, ale raczej, sądząc po zawartości dzbanka, co sprawdziła Victoria, był solidnie podpity.

– Czego chcecie ode mnie, _doña_?

– Miesiąc minął i mamy nowy miesiąc do rozliczeń, _alcalde_. – Victoria postukała palcem w plik karteczek. – Wyżywienie garnizonu.

– Czy nie umawialiśmy się, że będę płacił z góry? – Na twarzy de Soto namysł zastąpił zdziwienie.

– Nie od wyjazdu ludzi Ortiza.

_Alcalde_ tylko się skrzywił. Rzeczywiście, w tamtym czasie żołnierze przez dwa tygodnie stołowali się znów w garnizonie. By uniknąć kłopotów z obliczeniami, miał zapłacić tylko za te parę dni, jakie zostały wtedy do końca miesiąca, i uznał to za na tyle wygodne, że zmienił sposób płacenia. A teraz _doña_ Victoria przypomniała mu, że pominął płatność.

– Pokażcie mi te rachunki, _doña_ – powiedział leniwie.

Victoria podsunęła mu stosik kwitów, a jednocześnie spięła się wewnętrznie, gotowa na awanturę. De Soto potrafił w jednej chwili przejść od uprzedzającej grzeczności do furii, zwłaszcza gdy jego rozmówcą był ktoś niższy rangą, przynajmniej w jego oczach. Teraz przerzucał kolejne świstki, z wysiłkiem odszyfrowując zapisane na nich cyfry.

– Ile to? – warknął w końcu.

– Proszę. – Podsunęła mu tabliczkę z wypisaną kolumną liczb.

– To nie…

– Dzień po dniu, _alcalde_. Dzień po dniu. Możecie sprawdzić.

– To za dużo. – Puknął palcem w sumę.

– Tyle, co zawsze.

De Soto skrzywił się i wlał do kubka resztę grogu. Upił łyk i skrzywił się ponownie, co nie zdziwiło Victorii. Zimny grog, a taki był w kubku, nie smakował najlepiej.

– Moglibyście taniej liczyć.

– Już liczę najtaniej, jak mogę, _alcalde_.

– Nie wierzę wam.

– Chcecie sami porachować? – Victoria nachyliła się nad stołem.

De Soto nagle ocknął się ze swej alkoholowej zadumy.

– Żebyście wiedzieli, że to zrobię! – Zgarnął ku sobie wszystkie kwitki i zaczął sumować wypisane na nich kwoty.

_Doña_ de la Vega obserwowała go kątem oka. Mogła bez trudu dostrzec, że wypity grog spowolnił myślenie _alcalde_, bo liczenie szło mu ciężej niż sierżantowi Mendozie. Nie miała zamiaru jednak przerywać mu tego trudu czy odkładać na inny dzień.

Wreszcie de Soto skończył.

– Zgadza się – oświadczył ponuro.

– A więc?

– Czego chcesz ode mnie, kobieto?! – wypalił nieoczekiwanie de Soto. – Pada!

– Wczoraj nie padało. Ani przedwczoraj. – Victoria zignorowała ten wybuch. Zebrała kwity i ułożyła z nich zgrabny stosik przed kubkiem de Soto. Jeszcze raz popukała w niego palcem. – Nie powinnam wam przypominać o waszych obowiązkach, _alcalde_.

De Soto popatrzył ponuro na kobietę, potem na dzbanek i wreszcie na kwity przed sobą. Machnął z rezygnacją ręką.

– Zajrzyjcie do mojego biura – burknął. Na odwrocie kwitu nabazgrał pospiesznie kilka słów, kwotę i podpisał się. – Asygnata. Wypłacę wam lub okazicielowi pieniądze. Tylko niech przestanie padać!

– _Gracias_, _alcalde_. – Victoria zwinęła świstki ze stołu.

Widać było, że tym razem chyba alkohol wygrał, skoro de Soto tak szybko zrezygnował z dyskusji i, poza tym jednym wybuchem, nie próbował jej obrazić.

Wstała już, by odejść, gdy de Soto odezwał się znowu.

– Przynieście też resztę kwitów – powiedział. – Zapłacę za to, co w tym miesiącu, i znów będę płacił z góry.

– Jak sobie życzycie, _alcalde_. – Ton głosu Victorii był niemal ciepły.

Mając nie tylko obietnicę zwrotu należności, ale i perspektywę zmiany opłacania posiłków dla żołnierzy na dawny, wygodniejszy dla niej sposób, mogła nieco łagodniej odnieść się do de Soto. Ten zerknął na nią, zaskoczony.

– Usiądźcie jeszcze na chwilę, _doña_ – poprosił i jakby przypominając sobie o dobrych manierach poderwał się zza stołu. Zachwiał się, ale odsunął przed nią krzesło.

Victoria usiadła. Kątem oka zauważyła, że inni goście zerkają w jej stronę zaciekawieni. Nie dziwiło ją to, sama była ciekawa, skąd taki proszący ton głosu.

De Soto zajrzał do dzbanka.

– Zaproponowałbym wam wino, _doña_ – odezwał się – ale nic już nie zostało…

– To był grog.

– I tak już go nie ma – westchnął _alcalde_.

Obrócił w palcach kubek, zakołysał nim, wreszcie odstawił z powrotem na stół. W jego ruchach była ostrożność, na jaką może się zdobyć tylko człowiek pijany i świadomy tego faktu.

Victoria nie odzywała się, jedynie obserwując mężczyznę. Potwierdzało się pierwsze wrażenie, że de Soto jest w bardzo ponurym nastroju. Złość, z jaką przyjął fakt, że ma opłacić kwity, znikła bez śladu i wydawał się być bardziej niż przygaszony, wręcz smutny.

– Nienawidzicie mnie, _doña_? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie. Nie odwracał wzroku od wnętrza kubka.

– Słucham?

– Spytałem, czy mnie nienawidzicie.

– My, czyli kto?

– To Diego was tego nauczył, prawda? – De Soto uśmiechnął się słabo. – Tak pytać, by wiedzieć wszystko. A pytałem o was, _doña_. Bo o innych chyba nie muszę pytać.

– Możecie się zdziwić – odparła szorstko.

– Więc nienawidzicie. Jakbyście nie nienawidzili, odpowiedzielibyście – skonstatował sucho, ale wyczuła w jego głosie nutę żalu.

– Moglibyście się inaczej zachowywać – zauważyła.

– Po co? – Uśmiech de Soto był znacznie wyraźniejszy, krzywy i niewesoły. – Byliście kiedyś w Madrycie?

– Nie.

– No tak, zapomniałem, do kogo mówię… – Wbrew swoim słowom de Soto nie sprawiał wrażenia, że chciałby ją obrazić. Raczej był zamyślony. – Powiadają, że Rzym jest najpiękniejszy, albo Paryż, ale dla mnie Madryt to serce świata… Gdybyście to widzieli… Wojskowi i cywile krążą alejami, w cieniu drzew turkocą powozy, w fontannach woda lśni na brązie i marmurze… A wieczorem w operze czy teatrze stroje mienią się kolorami i połyskują klejnoty. Jeden ruch wachlarza pięknej kobiety może cię wynieść na szczyty albo strącić w niebyt.

Jego głos był cichy i rozmarzony, i Victoria, nieco wbrew sobie, przysłuchiwała mu się uważnie. Diego niewiele opowiadał o Madrycie, jeśli już, to o tamtejszym uniwersytecie, profesorach i bibliotekach. A de Soto wspominał życie, jakie toczyło się w samym mieście, życie ludzi, którzy się tam urodzili i mieszkali, w całym swoim pięknie i nieświadomym okrucieństwie wobec tych, którzy nie mieli tego szczęścia. W jego słowach była tęsknota i żal kogoś wygnanego, tak silne, że po raz pierwszy _doña_ de la Vega zastanowiła się, co dla tego mężczyzny oznaczał wyjazd do Los Angeles. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy innych obecnych w gospodzie, oni też zaczęli się zastanawiać.

– To pueblo jest więzieniem – zakończył wreszcie gorzko. – Klatką. A ja jestem w niej uwięziony razem z ludźmi, którzy mnie nienawidzą.

– Którzy wam nie ufają – wtrąciła się Victoria.

– Czy to jest różnica? – skrzywił się.

– Jest.

De Soto otrząsnął się i przez moment patrzył na nią przytomnie.

– Mogłem się domyślić, że jest – stwierdził. – Ale nie zaprzeczycie, że nie chcą ze mną rozmawiać.

Machnął ręką wskazując na siedzących przy innych stołach gości gospody, wędrowców, peonów, dwu czy trzech _caballeros_. Mówił na tyle głośno, by słyszeli jego słowa, a teraz, widząc gest, odwracali pospiesznie wzrok.

– Dziwi was to? – zapytała w odpowiedzi. – Po tym, co zrobiliście?

De Soto przez moment się zastanawiał, jakby starając się odgadnąć, co miała na myśli, aż wreszcie wzruszył ramionami.

– W Madrycie wystarczało mieć kilka _pesos_, by utrzymać aktoreczkę – powiedział obojętnie. – A jak się jej dało jakąś błyskotkę, to była naprawdę miła.

– Ale żadnej nie groziliście szubienicą – wytknęła mu _doña_ de la Vega.

_Alcalde_ skrzywił się i nie odpowiedział. Victoria wstała.

– Gdy tu przybyliście, _alcalde_ – powiedziała na tyle głośno, by słyszeli ją też inni zebrani w sali – mieliśmy was za zesłanego przez Opatrzność, by ochronić to pueblo. Przekonaliście nas, byśmy wam zaufali.

– Zaufanie to głupota – zauważył de Soto leniwie. – Nie można się na nim opierać.

– Jeśli tak – zripostowała Victoria – to czemu żalicie się na naszą niechęć? Zrobiliście przecież wszystko, by nam udowodnić, że się pomyliliśmy w naszym osądzie. Możecie więc winić tylko siebie.

– Diego rzeczywiście dobrze was wyuczył. – De Soto także wstał, przytrzymując się przez moment ściany, by zachować równowagę. – To jego powołanie, uczyć. Powinien był iść na księdza i pracować w misji, tam byłby szczęśliwy.

Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy czy tonie głosu sprawiło, że Victoria zamarła na moment. Dlaczego on się tak jej przypatrywał? Niemal odruchowo oparła rękę ochronnym gestem na brzuchu.

– Ale nie jest i też może za to winić tylko siebie. Tak samo jak wy – stwierdził _alcalde_ i odmaszerował do wyjścia, sztywnym krokiem kogoś, komu nieźle szumiało w głowie.

Victoria podeszła za nim do drzwi i obserwowała, jak idzie przez plac, pozornie niewrażliwy na deszcz, który zresztą przestawał już padać. Szare, ciężkie chmury, jakie od świtu wisiały nad Los Angeles, podniosły się wyżej i poszarpały. Ze swego miejsca w wejściu do gospody Victoria widziała nad dachami garnizonu i domów po drugiej stronie placu, że nad horyzontem rozciąga się jasna smuga, zwiastująca nadchodzące słońce.

Ale to miało być za godzinę czy dwie, a póki co kałuże wciąż jeszcze roiły się kręgami od wpadających w nie kropel, choć już nie tańczyły po nich bąbelki, jak wcześniej. Za to same kałuże były głębokie. Rozbryzgiwały się szeroko pod kołami wjeżdżającej na plac soliterki i kopytami ciągnącego ją kłusaka. Powożący, ledwie widoczny w postawionej budce, poprowadził konia pięknym łukiem przez plac, okrążając fontannę. Chciał widocznie z wdziękiem zajechać pod gospodę, ale jednocześnie ledwie wyminął idącego do swej kwatery de Soto. O nastroju _alcalde_ chyba najlepiej świadczyło to, że choć bryzgi wody z piaskiem trafiły aż na surdut, nie zareagował gniewem, a przeciwnie, przygarbił się i skulił. Jadący chyba nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo zakręcił i podprowadził powóz pod gospodę.

Dopiero teraz Victoria go poznała. _Don_ Rafael de la Vega z Santa Barbara. On również zorientował się, kto stoi w drzwiach gospody.

– _Doña_ de la Vega. – Skłonił się sztywno. – Dowiedziałem się w hacjendzie, że jesteście w pueblo, więc zdecydowałem się tu przyjechać, a nie oczekiwać na wasz powrót.

– _Don_ Rafael – odpowiedziała równie obojętnym tonem. – Miło mi powitać kuzyna mego męża – skłamała.

* * *

><p>CDN.<p> 


	2. Rozdział 2 Pomoc rodziny

**Od** **autora**: _Dzięki za komentarze! Dodają otuchy i budzą wenę! _

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 2. Pomoc rodziny <strong>

* * *

><p>Przyjazd <em>don<em> Rafaela był niespodzianką dla rodziny de la Vegów. Bratanek _don_ Alejandro dość demonstracyjnie ochłodził rodzinne kontakty z powodu zaręczyn i ślubu Diego, i nie próbował ich odnowić mimo nadarzających się okazji. Oficjalnie przyczyną takiej izolacji było pochodzenie _señority_ Escalante. O ile jednak fakt, że przyszła _doña_ de la Vega jest tylko córką właściciela gospody, wzbudził dezaprobatę _don_ Rafaela przy zaręczynach Victorii z Diego, tak jego niechęć do niej miała znacznie dłuższą historię. Z tego, co wiedziała Victoria, datowała się ona na czas wizyty w Los Angeles _don_ Rafaela z narzeczoną. Wtedy to zauroczona czarno odzianym banitą _donna_ Margarita nie tylko wdała się w prostacką bójkę pośrodku pueblo podczas dnia targowego, właśnie z _señoritą_ Victorią Escalante, ale, co było jeszcze bardziej dla _don_ Rafaela nieprzyjemne, chciała odwołać ślub. Wprawdzie zadurzenie panny rozwiało się, gdy jej narzeczony zdołał pokonać Zorro w pojedynku, lecz _don_ Rafael wiedział, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że ta wygrana była tylko pozorem i łaskawym gestem banity, który dał mu sposobność do wykazania się odwagą i umiejętnościami przed ukochaną kobietą, a co za tym idzie, odzyskania jej uczuć. _Don_ Rafael nie wspominał o tym, ale Victoria podejrzewała, że za jego niechęcią do niej stoi obawa, iż ona, jako ówczesna oficjalna ukochana Zorro, także wiedziała, jak wyglądała rzeczywistość. Co akurat było całkowitą prawdą i poprawiało Victorii humor na równi ze wspomnieniem pomidorów rozgniecionych na strojnej sukni _donny_ Margarity.

Jak by jednak nie było, _don_ Rafael de la Vega od miesięcy nie odzywał się do swego stryja i jego rodziny, toteż Diego był bardziej niż zaskoczony, gdy wracając z biura do gospody, zobaczył stojący przy werandzie powozik. Zgrabna soliterka była obryzgana błotem i piaskiem aż do połowy wysokości budy, a zaprzężony do niej wysoki siwek o długich nogach kłusaka miał zmierzwioną i zmatowiałą od deszczu sierść. Nietrudno było odgadnąć, że zwierzę i pojazd miały za sobą długą drogę. Dziwne było jednak to, że ktoś, kto zadbał o konia, zawiesił mu na poręczy wiadro z obrokiem, zamiast odprowadzić go za gospodę, wyprząc i postawić w suchej stajni.

Wyjaśnienie tej zagadki znalazł zaraz za progiem. Jego kuzyn, uprzejmie uśmiechnięty, opowiadał zebranym _caballeros_ ploteczki z Santa Barbara i nowinki, jakie dotarły tam z Monterey. To, co mówił, cieszyło się sporym zainteresowaniem, bo przez letnie wypadki Los Angeles było nieco odcięte od przepływu informacji. Nawet coroczny skup bydła miał się odbyć poza jego granicami.

Zaskoczenie Diego było tym większe, że Rafael był wręcz uprzedzająco grzeczny, choć zdystansowany, zarówno wobec niego, jak i wobec Victorii, a kiedy wrócili razem do hacjendy, z szacunkiem przywitał się z _don_ Alejandro, jak gdyby nie istniały dawne różnice zdań czy kłótnia po napadzie bandytów Delgado.

Tego dnia obiad w hacjendzie upłynął w nieoczekiwanie miłej atmosferze. Jedyny zgrzyt nastąpił na samym początku, gdy Felipe zajął swoje miejsce przy stole. Rafael wpierw spojrzał z niedowierzaniem, potem poczerwieniał, ale zaskakująco rozsądnie przemilczał to, co najwidoczniej cisnęło mu się na usta. Musiał zorientować się, że taka reakcja nie spotka się z przychylnym przyjęciem, i żeby zatrzeć złe wrażenie, szybko podjął temat swojej rodziny, głośno rozważając, czy uda mu się znaleźć bonę dla pierworodnego, czteroletniego Alphonse. Rodzinne sprawy były zawsze bardzo istotne dla de la Vegów, więc nawet Victoria słuchała z przyjemnością.

Jednak ten temat szybko się wyczerpał i Rafael przeszedł do opowieści i plotek z Santa Barbara. Szczególnie zainteresowany tym był_ don_ Alejandro, Diego zauważył natomiast, że zaskakująco często w nowinach kuzyna przewijało się nazwisko Flor. Nie dziwiło go to. Dziedziczka Jose Pereiry była teraz jedną z najzamożniejszych osób w Santa Barbara. Dodatkowo niedawno minął rok od śmierci jej ojca, a tym samym skończył się czas, kiedy żałoba ograniczała jej kontakty towarzyskie. Bogactwo, uroda i samotność musiały tworzyć kuszącą mieszankę dla każdego kawalera z Santa Barbara.

Dopiero kiedy Maria zebrała ostatnie talerze, a rodzina de la Vegów przeszła z jadalni do salonu, Rafael wyjaśnił przyczynę swego przyjazdu. Letnie wydarzenia odstraszyły od Los Angeles handlarzy bydła i w Santa Barbara pytali oni o więcej zwierząt, niż mogli dostarczyć miejscowi hodowcy. Rafael uważał, że włączenie w to stad z Los Angeles byłoby korzystne dla wszystkich zainteresowanych.

– Ileż można windować ceny, stryju? – Wzruszył ramionami, gdy _don_ Alejandro wytknął mu tę pozorną niekonsekwencję. – Jeśli nie dostaną tylu wołów, ilu potrzebują, to poszukają ich gdzie indziej. Może w tym roku zapłacą nam więcej, ale za rok przyjedzie ich tak mało, że kupią nasze bydło za bezcen. Musisz ściągnąć ich z powrotem do Los Angeles. Zawsze dobrze na tym wychodziliśmy.

Diego uśmiechnął się mimowolnie słysząc takie stwierdzenie. Rafael chwilami sprawiał wrażenie tak przejętego swoją rolą negocjatora, że aż zakrawało to na śmieszność. Jednak, choć jego propozycja brzmiała rozsądnie, młody de la Vega nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że ukrywało się pod nią coś jeszcze. Wprawdzie Los Angeles wciąż odczuwało skutki letniej paniki, ale były one tylko czasowe. Skóry czy wino można było wywieźć na sprzedaż do sąsiednich pueblo, stada można było przepędzić. Brakowało tylko kupców sprzedających rozmaite drobiazgi, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że na najbliższym jarmarku zjawią się nawet liczniej niż zwykle, skuszeni perspektywą sowitego zysku.

– Myślisz bardzo przyszłościowo, kuzynie – pochwalił.

Rafael odpowiedział mu zadowolonym uśmiechem.

– Staram się, idąc za przykładem stryja – odparł. – Ty również, Diego, mógłbyś…

– Diego ma swoje sprawy – wtrącił się _don_ Alejandro, chcąc powstrzymać rozmowę przed skręceniem na niebezpieczny temat osobistej odpowiedzialności i obowiązków _caballero_. – A twój pomysł wydaje mi się bardziej niż dobry, zwłaszcza że w tym roku to Flor będzie sprzedawała bydło Pereirów. Powinienem przy tym być, jako jeden z jej opiekunów.

Obserwując reakcję Rafaela na te słowa, Diego nie miał już wątpliwości, że to o to mu chodziło, ale jego kuzyn nadal kręcił się niespokojnie.

– Mogę więc liczyć na to, że przyjedziecie? – spytał wreszcie.

– Z całą pewnością – odparł _don_ Alejandro.

Starszy de la Vega mógł tak zapewniać bratanka, jednak łatwiej było podjąć decyzję o wyjeździe do Santa Barbara, niż ją zrealizować. Diego nie mógł opuścić Los Angeles. Wprawdzie Ignacio de Soto nie popełnił najmniejszego błędu przez czas, jaki upłynął od tragedii na granicy ziem Segovii, ograniczając się do sarkastycznych uwag pod adresem przypadkowych rozmówców, ale to nie oznaczało, że taka sytuacja będzie trwać nieskończenie długo. Wręcz przeciwnie, Diego był pewien, że _alcalde_ coś planuje, i to coś związanego z polowaniem na Zorro. Przez ostatni miesiąc patrole były niemal formalnością, bo wieści o truciźnie i tajemnicze zniknięcie Correny odstraszyły z okolic Los Angeles rewolucjonistów tak samo, jak zwykłych _desperados_. De Soto pozostawało więc tylko to jedno zadanie, nim będzie mógł wrócić do Madrytu, i młody de la Vega był pewien, że jego dawny kolega poczynił już przygotowania na tą okazję. Jakie, tego mogli się dowiedzieć dopiero gdy zacznie wprowadzać je w życie. Tak czy inaczej, Diego nie mógł wyjechać.

Z tego samego powodu nie mogła wyjechać i Victoria. Pomijając to, że teraz każda podróż wiązała się dla niej z ryzykiem, tylko ona miała sposobność, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o planach _alcalde_. Mendoza, choć chętny do narzekania i zwierzeń, czasem po prostu nie miał czasu, by usiąść z kubkiem wina i porozmawiać z Diego, natomiast jego podwładni zazwyczaj sporo mówili między sobą przy codziennych posiłkach na temat wyznaczonych na dany dzień obowiązków.

Natomiast nic nie zatrzymywało _don_ Alejandro, który miał przy tym wystarczającą pozycję, by przekonać handlarzy do szybszego powrotu do Los Angeles, i powody, by na to nalegać. Mimo wszystko przeniesienie aukcji do Santa Barbara i innych okolicznych miejscowości niosło ze sobą poważne konsekwencje dla rolników z Los Angeles, od niższych cen na ich produkty po zapełnione niesprzedanymi plonami stodoły. Uregulowanie tego było tylko kwestią czasu, ale skoro natrafiała się okazja, by ułatwić wszystkim życie, nie należało z niej rezygnować. Co więcej, starszemu _caballero_ zależało na tym, by choć na kilka dni opuścić pueblo.

Rozwiązanie było jedno. Cokolwiek de Soto zaplanował dla Zorro, i tak musiał za tydzień wyjechać do Monterey. Po tym, co się działo latem, gubernator nie darowałby mu braku osobistego raportu. Dla de la Vegów ten wyjazd oznaczał trzy tygodnie spokoju bez konieczności śledzenia posunięć _alcalde_ – czas, który mogli poświęcić na odpoczynek i załatwianie spraw poza Los Angeles. Do tej pory Diego miał zadbać o hacjendę, a jego ojciec pomóc Flor z przygotowaniami stada do sprzedaży, rozejrzeć się w Santa Barbara i przekonać przybyłych tam handlarzy do szybszego powrotu do Los Angeles.

Wyjazd _don_ Alejandro nikogo nie zdziwił. Przez ostatnie tygodnie starszy _caballero_ ciężko pracował, starając się wraz z przyjaciółmi uporać z konsekwencjami letniej katastrofy. Nie przyznawał się do tego głośno, ale w ten sposób łagodził swój żal po śmierci Mercedes, tak jak niegdyś koił rozpacz po odejściu Felicidad. Wyjazd do Santa Barbara i sprowadzenie kupców byłoby ostatnim krokiem, by życie w Los Angeles powróciło na normalne tory, a dla niego była to doskonała okazja, by oderwać myśli od rozważań, czy pewne wydarzenia mogły potoczyć się inaczej. Co prawda dopilnowanie, by pueblo mogło sprzedać to, co wytworzyło, należało też do zadań _alcalde_, ale de Soto już wcześniej oświadczył, że on ma na głowie porządek i bezpieczeństwo, a nie aukcje czy kontrakty na bydło i wino. Jego ignorancja w tej dziedzinie była na tyle zaskakująca, że nikt nawet nie zaprotestował.

Dla Diego natomiast zaczęły się najbardziej pracowite dni. Według ksiąg hodowlanych hacjenda de la Vegów mogła sprzedać w tym roku sporo bydła, zarówno tego opasowego, jak i młodych, hodowlanych sztuk. Przygotowanie zwierząt do sprzedaży zawsze było trudnym i niebezpiecznym zadaniem, przede wszystkim zaś wymagało dobrej współpracy wszystkich zaangażowanych. Szczęśliwie ekipa de la Vegów była zgrana i sprawna, a Diego jeździł z nimi już od lat.

W tym roku młody de la Vega chciał dodatkowo zabrać ze sobą Felipe, jednak, ku jego zaskoczeniu, chłopak odmówił udziału w przepędzie. Ostatnio spędzał wiele czasu poza hacjendą, czy to w pueblo, czy, znacznie więcej, gdzieś nad strumieniami, z książką i wędką. Jego chęć do nauki mogłaby cieszyć Diego, zwłaszcza że jeszcze niedawno staczał prawdziwe boje o to, by go do niej zapędzić, ale młody de la Vega znacznie bardziej martwił się izolacją swojego podopiecznego. Zarzuty _señory_ Mercedes, że swoją nazbyt troskliwą opieką zamyka chłopcu wybór życiowej drogi, były dla niego jak wyrzut sumienia. Felipe był inteligentny i odważny, zasługiwał na coś więcej niż bycie wyłącznie domownikiem de la Vegów. Tak samo nie było mowy o tym, by miał być tylko rolnikiem czy rzemieślnikiem, choć Diego musiał się przyznać, sam przed sobą, że gdyby chłopak właśnie tego chciał, on nie protestowałby, a w każdym razie nie za bardzo. Osobiście widział Felipe na uniwersytecie, studiującego, może prowadzącego jakieś badania, może jako medyka, ale na pewno jako kogoś, kto może w pełni wykorzystać swój bystry umysł i ciekawość świata. Jednak by to stało się możliwe, chłopak musiał żyć pomiędzy ludźmi.

– Nie, sądzę, że ci to pomoże. – Diego kręcił głową, odczytując znaki rąk podopiecznego. Siedzieli razem w bibliotece w wieczór po wyjeździe _don_ Alejandro. – Naprawdę.

Znów seria gestów, znacznie gwałtowniejszych niż poprzednie. Felipe nie interesowała praca z _vaqueros_. Miał ciekawą książkę do przeczytania i kolejną mapę dla garnizonu do przerysowania, nie mówiąc o tym, że przecież ktoś powinien pilnować de Soto, nim ten wyjedzie. To było ważne.

– Felipe, wiem, że to ważne – nalegał Diego. – Ale ty jesteś ważniejszy.

_Naprawdę?_ zdawały się mówić gesty chłopaka. _Dla mnie ty jesteś ważny. Twoje bezpieczeństwo. I Victorii_, wskazał na siedzącą na sofie _doñę_ de la Vega. _Ktoś musi pilnować waszych pleców. To dobra rola dla mnie._

– Wiem – odparł Diego. – Ale to nie może być twoja jedyna rola.

Obserwująca ich rozmowę Victoria zauważyła, że Felipe coraz bardziej się denerwuje. Początkowe gesty, „po co?", „nie trzeba", były skąpe i oszczędne, ale z każdą chwilą sygnalizacja chłopaka nabierała rozmachu. Ostre, szybkie znaki dłońmi, lekceważące machnięcia, nagłe urwania w połowie ruchu – dla kogoś, kto go znał, były to czytelne objawy podszytej złością frustracji. Ostatni raz coś takiego widziała, kiedy Felipe przeżywał fakt, że musiał ustąpić jej trochę miejsca w życiu Diego. Teraz jednak w jego ruchach była nie tylko złość, lecz i rezygnacja. Wydawało się, że poza swoimi znakami chce powiedzieć, że pomysł Diego nie ma sensu, a jednocześnie brak zrozumienia tego przez starszego przyjaciela powodował, że chłopak był o krok od przerwania rozmowy i ucieczki z biblioteki.

Diego też musiał to w końcu zauważyć, bo przestał nalegać.

– Chcę, byś przeczytał coś, co niedawno dostałem. – Sięgnął na półkę i podał chłopakowi plik kartek. – Jeśli uda się nam to wprowadzić, będzie to z pożytkiem nie tylko dla ciebie.

Felipe zamrugał, zaskoczony.

– Zajrzyj szczególnie tutaj. – Diego wskazał na jedną z kartek. – Wiem, że to trochę nieoczekiwane i że masz mało czasu, ale…

Chłopak przytaknął, wyraźnie zadowolony ze zmiany tematu, i zaraz zabrał się za czytanie. Po chwili spojrzał na młodego de la Vegę szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– Tak. – Diego nie czekał na zasygnalizowane pytanie. – Chcę opracować coś takiego. Nie wiem, czy się uda, ale chcę spróbować.

Victoria uznała, że musi się włączyć do rozmowy. Do tej pory była tylko milczącym świadkiem, ale teraz, gdy pierwotne napięcie osłabło, mogła przemówić.

– Co takiego wymyśliliście? – spytała.

– Znajomy napisał mi o ciekawostce z Wysp Kanaryjskich. Tamtejsi wieśniacy posługują się językiem gwizdów, jaki podobno odziedziczyli po swych dzikich przodkach. Gdyby dało się czegoś takiego nauczyć…

Felipe przerwał Diego, gwałtownie machając ręką.

– Tak?

Chłopak zagestykulował, wskazując na uszy, potem na usta.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że skoro oficjalnie nie słyszysz, to po co ci mowa? Choćby gwizdanie?

Przytaknięcie. Wzruszenie ramionami. Nowe gesty. Dla wszystkich poza de la Vegami Felipe był głuchoniemy, odizolowany i zamknięty w klatce wiecznej ciszy. Język gwizdów może i ułatwiłby pracę _vaqueros_, ale nie mógł zmienić jego sytuacji, nieważne, co mówił na ten temat Diego. On, Felipe, wie, że zawsze będzie od nich oddzielony swoim kalectwem. A skoro mają się spieszyć, tym bardziej nie powinni tracić czasu na daremne próby. Zebrał kartki, ułożył je równo i wręczył Diego. _Szkoda czasu_, zasygnalizował ponownie, odwrócił się i wyszedł.

CDN.


	3. Rozdział 3 Kłopotliwy gość

**Od autora: **_Cóż, faktycznie Felipe dorasta i jak każdy dorastający chłopak ma chwile zwątpienia i buntu, a jego droga jest szczególnie trudna. A kuzyn Rafael… Ma swoje plany. Tak samo jak de Soto, ale to chyba nie jest dla kogokolwiek zaskoczeniem, prawda? _

_Raz jeszcze dziękuję za komentarze! _

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 3. Kłopotliwy gość<strong>

* * *

><p>Odmowa Felipe dotknęła Diego. Najwidoczniej nie uwzględnił jej w swoich planach albo też spodziewał się, że chłopak zaakceptuje jego pomysł, tak jak wcześniej akceptował inne. Nie było jednak czasu na dłuższą dyskusję czy kłótnię, nieważne, czy by przekonać Felipe, czy by poznać powody jego decyzji. <em>Don<em> Alejandro przysłał pierwszy, krótki list. W Santa Barbara sprawy handlowe szły lepiej, niż się tego spodziewał, i niebawem do Los Angeles mieli zjechać się kupcy. Przed tym trzeba było przygotować stado i młody de la Vega musiał spędzić najbliższe dni od świtu do nocy na pastwiskach.

Victoria także nie podjęła dyskusji. Może większość zadrażnień między nią i Felipe została już załagodzona, ale mimo to nie chciała przejmować roli Diego. Nacisk na chłopaka, gdy nie wiedziała dokładnie, o co chodzi, mógł przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku. Co nie oznaczało, że nie miała zamiaru obserwować go uważnie, szukając wyjaśnienia tej osobliwej frustracji.

Na razie jak co dnia zajęła swoje miejsce w gospodzie, sumując księgi i doradzając _señorze_ Antonii, kiedy dookoła wchodzili i wychodzili stali klienci. De Soto spłacił swoje asygnaty. Dodał także kwotę, która miała wystarczyć do końca miesiąca na wyżywienie żołnierzy, więc przynajmniej tym mogła się już nie przejmować. Znacznie ważniejsze było teraz, czy zdąży rozwiązać przed Bożym Narodzeniem problem okresowego braku miejsc w gospodzie. Przebudowa galeryjki na piętrze i zamienienie strychu stajni na pokoje stawało się koniecznością, ale z wyliczeń wciąż wynikało, że musiałaby w tym celu naruszyć kwotę odłożoną na wykup udziału braci. Tymczasem_ señor_ Nicolao Gutierrez, prawnik rodziny de la Vegów, już parokrotnie wspominał w swoich listach, że bracia Escalante mogą, jeśli zechcą, odebrać siostrze władanie gospodą, i niezależnie od jej poczucia, jak bardzo byłoby to niesprawiedliwe, prawo stało po ich stronie. Wykup mógł być rozwiązaniem tej niewygodnej sytuacji, więc liczyło się każde _centavo_. W dodatku po tym, co opowiedział Juan Ortiz, Victoria spodziewała się, że Ramon czy Francisco mogą się zjawić lada chwila na jej progu, i to nie jako szanowani oficerowie, a ścigani dezerterzy, którym potrzebna będzie każda pomoc, także finansowa. Oczywiście mogła poprosić Diego o opłacenie przebudowy, ale nie chciała. To ciągle była jej gospoda i wolała utrzymywać ją z zarobionych tu pieniędzy, bez pożyczek od męża czy teścia, nie, żeby chcieli czegokolwiek w zamian. Nie podobała się jej po prostu myśl o takiej zależności, ale te pokoje były tak potrzebne…

Z tych rozważań Victorię wytrącił szeregowy Figuarroa. Od kiedy kula rewolucjonistów Correny trafiła go w ramię, żołnierz miał kłopoty z zamykaniem lewej dłoni, czasem też cała jego lewa ręka wpadała w niekontrolowany dygot. Zauważyła to już wcześniej i pytała Diego o powód, ale jej mąż nie potrafił znaleźć wyjaśnienia tego zjawiska. Po prostu od czasu do czasu szeregowemu zdarzało się wypuścić z dłoni widelec, puścić wodze wierzchowca czy mieć kłopoty z celowaniem. Gdyby miał tak uszkodzoną prawą rękę, pożegnałby się już z mundurem, a tak tylko z niego żartowano, w mniej lub bardziej niewybredny sposób. Sam de Soto, kierując się chyba żołnierską lojalnością wobec munduru czy towarzysza broni, nie karał go za uchybienia, a przeciwnie, powierzył mu zadania kwatermistrza. Do tej pory nadzór nad magazynami należał do sierżanta, ale Mendoza nie protestował przeciwko takiemu ograniczeniu obowiązków i Figuarroa coraz częściej pojawiał się w gospodzie ze spisami wszelkich dóbr, jakimi dysponował garnizon w Los Angeles. Teraz też siedział nad notatkami, to gryząc koniec rysika, to machinalnie zaciskając i prostując palce lewej dłoni. Ten gest doradził mu doktor Hernandez, jako sposób na wyćwiczenie chwytu i zmniejszenie dygotu.

Niestety jak na razie nie można było dostrzec większej poprawy i w pewnej chwili Figuarroa, sięgając w zamyśleniu po kubek z lemoniadą, tak nieszczęśliwie natrafił dłonią na naczynie, że zamiast je pochwycić, strącił na podłogę. Lepki płyn rozlał się na wyszorowanych deskach i opryskał spódnicę przechodzącej właśnie Juanity. Dziewczyna odskoczyła z piskiem.

– Szeregowy…! – prychnęła oburzona.

– Najmocniej przepraszam, _señorita_, nie chciałem… – Figuarroa gwałtownie poderwał się zza stołu, zahaczył pasem o krawędź i z hukiem usiadł z powrotem. – Ja naprawdę… – paplał gorączkowo.

Juanita nie miała jednak ochoty tego słuchać i odmaszerowała do kuchni. Ciszę, jaka na moment zapanowała w gospodzie, przerwał śmiech. Siedzący pod ścianą mężczyzna, jeden z przejezdnych, śmiał się, rechotał wręcz, patrząc na zaczerwienionego żołnierza.

– I to ma być żołnierz! – wykrztusił wreszcie. – Niedołęgo, kozy ci pasać, a nie mundur nosić! Piękną tu macie armię, że toleruje takie ofermy!

Figuarroa podniósł się, już znacznie wolniej i ostrożniej, ale zanim coś powiedział, odezwała się Victoria.

– Łatwo przychodzi wam śmiech z czyjegoś pecha, _señor_ – powiedziała.

– A ty czego się wtrącasz, kobieto?

– Bo ten żołnierz przynajmniej ma lepsze maniery niż wy.

– Wy za to jesteście aż za bardzo wygadani – odpalił obcy. – Ktoś powinien wam przypomnieć, jak ma się zachowywać kobieta.

Wstał i ruszył przez salę. Victoria też się podniosła i zobaczyła, jak niebezpieczny błysk w oczach mężczyzny przygasł. Obcy popatrzył na jej zaokrągloną sylwetkę z mieszaniną rozczarowania i niesmaku.

– Widzę, że tu ktoś lubi takie ogniste kobietki – stwierdził.

– Odrobinę więcej szacunku radzę. – Kapral Sepulveda właśnie wszedł do gospody i uznał, że musi interweniować.

– A bo co, żołnierzyku? – Przybysz wyraźnie szukał zaczepki.

– Bo spędzicie tę noc w mniej wygodnym miejscu, _señor_.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na dwóch żołnierzy, którzy weszli za kapralem, i widać było, że stracił sporo ze swego bojowego nastawienia. Cofnął się i usiadł z powrotem na miejscu, jego ponura mina wskazywała jednak, że nie w smak mu była ta interwencja.

Inni goście także zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Juanita wróciła z cebrzykiem i szmatą w ręku i zaczęła ścierać lemoniadę z podłogi. Figuarroa patrzył na to nieszczęśliwym wzrokiem, a kiedy skończyła, poderwał się i podniósł wiadro.

– Wybaczcie, _señorita_, ale ja to odniosę.

– Nie trzeba, _señor_ – odpowiedziała. – Jak wasza ręka?

– Nie boli, dziękuję…

Wydawało się, że w gospodzie z powrotem zapanował spokój, ale Victoria, która ze swojego miejsca obserwowała uważnie hałaśliwego gościa, zauważyła, jak przygląda się on to jej, to Juanicie. Gdy dziewczyna stawiała przed nim talerz z zamówionym posiłkiem, spróbował złapać ją za nadgarstek i ledwie się uchyliła. Od tej pory siedział w kącie, milczący i przygarbiony, śledząc wzrokiem, jak krąży po sali.

Nie tylko Victoria mu się przyglądała. Sepulveda zjadł posiłek i wyszedł wraz z towarzyszami, ale zaraz potem pojawił się Rojas, a za nim Mendoza. Jeden i drugi ciągle spoglądali w stronę obcego, jakby sprawdzając, jak się zachowuje, i chyba to go powstrzymywało od bardziej wyraźnych zaczepek.

Kiedy więc w porze sjesty _doña_ de la Vega miała wracać do hacjendy, wywołała na stronę _se__ñorę_ Antonię i Juanitę.

– Gość przy stoliku pod ścianą. Zatrzymał się u nas? – spytała.

– _Si_, _do__ñ__a_ – odparła dziewczyna.

– Niejaki Lamarca – dodała _señora_. – Pokój na samym końcu galerii, tylko na tę noc.

– Niedobrze… Antonio, czy wasz zięć mógłby być tu wieczorem?

_Señora_ Antonia potrząsnęła głową.

– Jest z innymi na pastwiskach, _doña_ – odparła. – Ale ja zostanę. Nie powinno być kłopotów.

– Mam nadzieję.

Victoria odetchnęła. Goście tacy jak ten Lamarca przez lata stanowili jej cichy koszmar. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś taki zjawiał się w jej gospodzie, stawała się podwójnie ostrożna, wiedząc, że może się spodziewać ataku z jego strony. I już parokrotnie było tak, że ledwie tej napaści unikała.

– Juanito, uważaj na niego – ostrzegła teraz. – Pilnuj, by ani razu nie znaleźć się z nim sam na sam.

– _Si_, _doña_ – przytaknęła dziewczyna niedbale.

Widać było, że uważa przestrogę za przypomnienie czegoś oczywistego, ale i tak Victoria poczuła się spokojniejsza. Nie mogła odmówić temu człowiekowi noclegu, ale wolała zmniejszyć zagrożenie, jakie stanowił.

x x x

_Doña_ Victoria de la Vega nie lubiła swojego małżeńskiego łoża. Nie, żeby było szczególnie niewygodne. Ten masywny mebel, szeroki, z rzeźbionym wysokim wezgłowiem i kolumienkami był z pewnością bardziej komfortowy niż jej wąskie panieńskie łóżko w pokoiku pod dachem gospody. A jednak źle się w nim czuła. Kiedy Zorro jeździł gdzieś po nocy albo Diego spóźniał się do domu, leżała zwinięta w kłębek i czekała, aż wróci. Bez niego, bez drugiego, ciepłego ciała, o które mogła się oprzeć i do którego mogła się przytulić, ciężko było jej zasnąć. Bo na tym właśnie polegał, jej zdaniem, kłopot z tym łóżkiem. Było po prostu za duże i kiedy zostawała w nim sama, wydawało się być przeraźliwie puste. Wolała już dawne łóżko Diego, na tyle szerokie, że mieścili się na nim we dwójkę, ale też wystarczająco wąskie, by brak tej drugiej osoby nie był w nim aż tak dotkliwy.

Teraz też, kiedy jej mąż zostawał do późna na pastwisku, nie chciała zasypiać bez niego, jednak przez ciążę była bardziej zmęczona niż zwykle i często dopiero budząc się nad ranem orientowała się, że Diego już śpi obok. Także i tej nocy, kiedy ktoś zastukał do drzwi sypialni młodych de la Vegów, nie usłyszała tego w pierwszej chwili. Dopiero szmer rozmowy wyrwał ją ze snu.

– Co się stało? – wymamrotała, rozespana.

– Kłopoty w gospodzie – odpowiedział Diego.

– Co?! – Poderwała się, już rozbudzona.

W świetle świecy widziała, że Diego narzucił na siebie koszulę, a drzwi są uchylone. Kto stał za nimi, nie mogła dostrzec.

– Nieważne. – W głosie jej męża pojawiła się twarda nuta. – Jeśli Ignacio chce cię widzieć, będzie musiał tu przyjść. Rano. Albo poczekać w pueblo, aż przyjedziesz.

– Nie! – zaprotestowała. – To pewnie ten Lamarca… Muszę wiedzieć, co się stało, czy Antonia jest bezpieczna.

– Vi…

– To moja gospoda, Diego, i ja jestem za nią odpowiedzialna. Antonia pracuje dla mnie. – Victoria zgarnęła szal z wezgłowia i otuliła nim ramiona.

– Ale…

– Idź powiedzieć, by zaprzęgali konia – poleciła. – Zaraz będę gotowa.

Diego przez chwilę patrzył na nią bezradnie, ale widząc, że sięga po okrycie, wyszedł, zamykając drzwi za sobą.

x x x

Weranda gospody była jasno oświetlona, ale na piętrze tylko w jednym z okien migotało światło. Wewnątrz, w sali, zgaszono już szeroki żyrandol pod sufitem, zostawiając lampę na barze i kilka świec porozstawianych po pustych stołach. W tym miękkim, ciepłym świetle widok ciała Lamarki na podłodze był dziwnie nierealny.

– Jak to się stało? – zapytał cicho Diego.

– Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć! – odpalił gniewnie de Soto.

_Alcalde_ był rozczochrany, halsztuk miał niedbale zawiązany pod szyją, a koszulę zmiętą. Siedział przy jednym ze stołów, wyciągając przed siebie nogi, a ślad tkaniny odciśnięty na policzku świadczył, że drzemał tu w oczekiwaniu na de la Vegów. Prócz niego w gospodzie siedziało jeszcze trzech peonów, a z żołnierzy Mendoza i Rocha. W kącie sali przycupnęły _señora_ Antonia i, ku zaskoczeniu Victorii, Juanita, która kuliła się na zydlu i obejmowała rękoma, jakby było jej zimno, mimo względnie ciepłej nocy i szala, jaki miała na ramionach.

– Czego chcecie się dowiedzieć, _alcalde_? – Victoria nie zwracała uwagi na zły nastrój de Soto. Chciała podejść do dziewczyny, ale Ignacio wstał i zagrodził jej drogę.

– W jaki sposób w waszej gospodzie mogło dojść do wypadku? – spytał ostro. – Czy wasze podłogi są równie słabe?

– Podłogi? _Alcalde_…

– Ignacio, zmuszasz moją brzemienną żonę do przyjazdu w środku nocy, by pytać ją o podłogi? – zirytował się Diego.

– Dla ciebie _don_ Ignacio, de la Vega – odpowiedział z równą irytacją _alcalde_, ale chyba w ten sposób sobie ulżył, bo dalej mówił już normalnym tonem. – Z tego, co się dowiedziałem, ten człowiek zaatakował jedną z pracujących tu dziewczyn…

– Co?! – przerwała mu Victoria. – Juanita!

Gdy dziewczyna podniosła głowę, odsłoniła ciemniejący ślad po uderzeniu na policzku. Mimo słabego światła widać było też zaczerwieniony nos i podpuchnięte oczy świadczące, że płakała.

Victoria bezceremonialnie odsunęła _alcalde_ z przejścia i podeszła do dziewczyny. Delikatnie odgarnęła jej włosy, by lepiej zobaczyć policzek, i mimowolnie syknęła, widząc pod szalem, że bluzka Juanity ma rozerwany rękaw.

– Uderzył cię? Jak to? Co się stało?

– To nic, _doña_, to nic – zapewniła ją Juanita. – Tylko się przestraszyłam… – Jej głos drżał, z trudem powstrzymywała łzy. – Przepraszam, _doña_… Ostrzegałyście… Ja nie chciałam…

– Wiem, że nie chciałaś.

Victoria rozejrzała się dookoła. _Señora_ Antonia podsunęła jej szmatkę, sądząc z zapachu, zmoczoną octem i _doña_ przyłożyła ją do policzka Juanity.

– Gdzie jest doktor Hernandez? – Obejrzała się na mężczyzn.

– Wyjechał do pacjenta – odparł de Soto. – Diego, ty się kiedyś interesowałeś medycyną…

Diego tylko westchnął.

– Mam obejrzeć ciało?

Victoria odwróciła się z powrotem do Juanity. Uderzony policzek, rozerwany rękaw, siniaki na nadgarstku… Może rzeczywiście nie stało się nic poważnego i wystarczy jeszcze trochę brandy na uspokojenie. Pożałowała, że nie zabrała ze sobą jakiegoś specyfiku z jaskini. Z zadowoleniem dostrzegła na blacie baru butelkę i opróżnioną szklaneczkę. _Señora_ Antonia już próbowała uspokoić dziewczynę.

Juanita wciąż przepraszała i powtarzała, że nie chciała.

– To nie twoja wina… – odpowiedziała jej Victoria.

– Moja, _doña_… – Teraz już otwarcie chlipnęła. – Gdybym nie poszła mu zanieść koców…

– A, to tak cię podszedł? – wtrącił się de Soto, który uznał, że warto przesiąść się bliżej.

Juanita chlipnęła głośniej i ze strachem zerknęła w jego stronę.

– Tylko zostawiłam pod drzwiami i zapukałam, pamiętałam, co mówiłyście, _doña_… – zapewniła. – Nie chciałam, by mnie widział, ale… Złapał mnie i ciągnął… Wołałam, ugryzłam go…

De Soto prychnął pogardliwie, nie wiadomo, czy na myśl o sposobie, w jaki walczyła dziewczyna, czy też wyrażając w ten sposób swoją opinię o jej reakcji.

– Widać, że ugryzłaś – odezwał się Diego, który właśnie oglądał rozciągnięte na podłodze ciało. – Bardzo dobrze zrobiłaś.

– Co było dalej? – _Alcalde_ nie chciał chyba roztrząsać tego tematu.

– Paco mi pomógł…

– Paco?

– Ja jestem Paco – odezwał się jeden z trójki mężczyzn.

On także miał ciemny ślad na policzku. Opuchnięta warga drugiego i siniec wokół oka trzeciego mówiły jasno, co się wydarzyło.

– Usłyszałem, jak _señorita_ woła, pobiegłem na pomoc. Wszyscy tam pobiegliśmy. – Potarł mimowolnie szczękę, potem z trzaskiem zaplótł palce. – Wybaczcie, _alcalde_, ale jak ktoś tak się do kobiety odnosi… – Urwał. Trudno było stwierdzić, czy nie chciał powiedzieć czegoś niemiłego o zabitym, czy raczej przypomniał sobie letnie wydarzenia i wolał nie kończyć myśli przy_ alcalde_. – Było ciężko, _señor_, on był silny. Jakby nie był tak silny, to byśmy go tylko przytrzymali, aż ktoś z garnizonu przyjdzie. A tak odepchnął się, wpadł na poręcz… Akurat mu w nos dałem, to go do tyłu przechyliło… Nie chcieliśmy go zabić, ale… – Paco otrząsnął się na samo wspomnienie.

– Złamał kark – stwierdził Diego sucho. – Źle się stało, ale nie ma w tym ich winy. To był wypadek, _alcalde_, nic innego. Ten Lamarca sam go sprowokował.

– I sam w nim zginął – dokończył de Soto. – Dobrze. Nie będzie konsekwencji…

Urwał, bo głośny tupot na werandzie oznajmił przybycie żołnierza. Gomez wbiegł do gospody ze zwiniętym papierem w ręku.

– Znalazłem, sierżancie – zameldował.

– Cóż takiego? – zainteresował się de Soto.

– List gończy, _mi_ _alcalde_ – wyjaśnił Mendoza. – Tak mi się wydawało, że już gdzieś widziałem tego człowieka…

– List?

_Alcalde_ wyjął kartkę z ręki Gomeza i rozwinął. Na moment uniósł brwi, widząc, jaka kwota jest wypisana pod nazwiskiem, ale zaraz wpatrzył się w widoczną na niej podobiznę. Przykląkł wreszcie przy zmarłym i odwrócił jego twarz do światła, porównując z rysunkiem.

– Rzeczywiście… – stwierdził wreszcie, wstając. – A więc _señor_ Lamarca zwał się także Jose Baquero… I jego głowa była warta trzy tysiące _pesos_… – Zebrani przy ciele mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie z zaskoczeniem. – Ciekawe, za co ją nałożono? – De Soto spojrzał, nie na zmarłego, ale na filar, gdzie wciąż widniała podobizna Zorro, z wyznaczoną za niego nagrodą sześciu tysięcy. – A więc, _señores_? Który z was jest tym szczęśliwcem?

Przez moment panowała cisza. Wreszcie przerwał ją Paco.

– Nie, żebym powiedział, że chciałem zabić, ale…

– Chwila, Paco! – odezwał się jego towarzysz z podbitym okiem. – Gdybym go nie walnął, to ty byś poleciał z góry…

– Zaraz, zaraz! – Także trzeci z mężczyzn nie wytrzymał. – A ja to co? Podciąłem mu nogi…

– Bo leżałeś na podłodze, jak cię w pysk strzelił!

– Cóż za gotowość! – zakpił de Soto. – A kiedy pytałem, co się działo, żaden z was nie był tak rozmowny…

Peoni przerwali i spojrzeli ze strachem na _alcalde_.

– _Alcalde_, nagrodę można podzielić – zauważył spokojnie Diego.

– Myślisz, że mi to nie przyszło na myśl, de la Vega? – skrzywił się de Soto. – _Señores_, nagroda zostanie wam wypłacona, gdy wrócę z Monterey. Mendoza!

– _Si_, _mi_ _alcalde_?

– Usuńcie ciało i dopilnujcie jutro pogrzebu. A teraz… Dobrej nocy wszystkim życzę. – Odwrócił się i wymaszerował.

– Gomez, Rocha! Słyszeliście _alcalde_! Przenieście ciało do magazynu! – Mendoza ruszył się ze swego miejsca. – Wybaczcie, _doña_… – zwrócił się do Victorii. – Zaraz posprzątamy.

Żołnierze wynieśli ciało. Na podłodze została niewielka plama krwi. Victoria ciężko usiadła na najbliższym krześle.

– Trzy tysiące _pesos_… – wyszeptał jeden z towarzyszy Paco. – To tysiąc dla każdego…

– Krwawe pieniądze – mruknął Paco. – Wolałbym za co innego je dostawać, ale…

Diego poklepał go uspokajająco po ramieniu.

– Wiem, że to nie jest łatwe. Ale choć raz złe się obróci na dobre. Dzięki temu będziesz mógł dokupić ziemi, prawda? – zauważył miękko.

– O tak, _don_ Diego – ożywił się peon. – Ziemi, konia, może nawet kilka krów. Będzie nam lżej!

– Diego… – Victoria wskazała mężowi butelkę na barze.

Skinął głową i wyjął szklaneczki.

– _Señores_…

Rozlał alkohol i podał. Wypili i widać było, że zaczynają już myśleć o tym, jak bardzo przydatna będzie dla nich ta nagroda. Ciało Lamarki znikło, a wraz z tym, wydawałoby się, znikła świadomość jego śmierci. Nawet Juanita przestała pochlipywać.

– Antonio… – _Doña_ de la Vega zwróciła się do kobiety. – Zabierz ją do domu. Już późno.

– A wy, _doña_?

– Też zaraz pojedziemy… Aha, jutro rano zagrodźcie ten kawałek piętra. To sam koniec galerii, więc nie będzie nikomu przeszkadzało.

Gdy zostali sami, Victoria przez dłuższą chwilę rozglądała się po gospodzie, jakby widziała ją po raz pierwszy.

– Do czego to doszło… – westchnęła.

– Juanita miała szczęście – odparł Diego. Obchodził właśnie salę, gasząc kolejne świece. Ostrożnie przekroczył plamę na podłodze i wrócił do żony.

– Miała – odpowiedziała krótko. Nie mogła oprzeć się myśli, że gdyby to ona była na miejscu dziewczyny, spotkanie z Lamarką, czy też Baquero, mogło być znacznie bardziej niebezpieczne.

– Zakładam, że nie chcesz tu zanocować? – spytał.

– Nie…

– Dobrze… Ale będę musiał zobaczyć, czy w biurze nie da się wygospodarować miejsca na posłanie. Teraz byłoby jak znalazł.

– Możliwe… – Victoria nie podjęła tematu.

Pozbierała puste szklaneczki i odstawiła na bar, potem popatrzyła na poręcz galerii. Nawet w tym słabym świetle mogła dostrzec drzazgi sterczące z miejsca pęknięcia.

– To jest do naprawienia – zauważył spokojnie Diego za jej plecami.

– Wiem, tylko… – Potrząsnęła głową.

Całe to wydarzenie sprawiało, że czuła, jakby coś pogwałcono, zniszczono, i nie chodziło tu tylko o złamaną poręcz. Coś takiego odczuła po raz ostatni, kiedy znalazła tego aktora, Moralesa, zasztyletowanego w łóżku. Tylko że wtedy od razu została uwięziona i wszystko ustąpiło oburzeniu z tego powodu, a potem przerażeniu czekającym ją losem. Teraz nic nie odwracało jej uwagi od śladów śmierci.

– Wiesz, skoro już będzie potrzebny ktoś, kto to naprawi, to można od razu przebić to przejście do stajni – stwierdził nieoczekiwanie jej mąż.

– Co?! – Odwróciła się do niego.

– Przecież chcesz przebudować strych, i to już od miesięcy. Jest okazja, by to wszystko zacząć.

– Wiem, że jest – prychnęła. – Ale pieniędzy nie ma!

– Naprawdę przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym to ja popłacił rachunki? – spytał spokojnie.

Przez moment nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

– Tak! – odpaliła w końcu.

Diego westchnął ciężko. Popatrzył na zniszczoną barierkę, potem na krwawy zaciek na podłodze. Widać było, że chce coś jeszcze dodać, ale zmilczał.

– Wracajmy do domu… – zaproponował cicho.

CDN.


	4. Rozdział 4 Santa Barbara

_**Od autora: **__Owszem, alcalde postąpił tak, jak w serialu. Ale czy musiałby postąpić inaczej? W końcu de Soto nie jest złym człowiekiem, a przynajmniej się za takiego nie uważa… _

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 4. Santa Barbara <strong>

* * *

><p>De Soto wyjechał dwa dni później, zabierając ze sobą opasłą teczkę rachunków i raportów, a opiekę nad pueblo powierzając Mendozie. Sierżant wysłuchał całej litanii poleceń, połajanek i nakazów, a gdy tylko dyliżans zniknął za zakrętem, ruszył do gospody. Była najwyższa pora, by coś przekąsić przed południową sjestą, Los Angeles zaś było spokojniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Żołnierze pojechali na patrol, <em>vaqueros<em> ciężko pracowali na pastwiskach, a inni mieszkańcy zajmowali się codziennymi sprawami.

Na spokój w Los Angeles liczyli także de la Vegowie. Zgodnie z nadesłanymi przez ojca zaleceniami, Diego wyprawił już do Santa Barbara dwa wozy załadowane skórami i suszoną wołowiną oraz trzeci z baryłkami wina. W tym roku winnica obrodziła wyjątkowo obficie, a same winogrona były dobrze nasłonecznione, więc wydawało się być dobrym pomysłem, by sprzedać część starszych i słabszych roczników, robiąc tym samym miejsce na nowe beczki. Oddzielono także przeznaczone na sprzedaż bydło, ale _don_ Alejandro nadal liczył, że przekona handlarzy do przyjazdu do Los Angeles, by te transakcje zawrzeć na miejscu. Na razie jednak Diego i Victoria wyjechali do Santa Barbara.

Victoria odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy powóz przejechał przez ostatni zakręt i zza drzew ukazała się hacjenda Pereirów. Dom nie zmienił się wiele przez te miesiące, jakie upłynęły od ich ostatniej wizyty, ale uważnemu spojrzeniu _doñi_ de la Vega nie umknęły ani naprawione i świeżo odmalowane okiennice, ani poprzerastane krzewy pod murami. Można było poznać, że przez rok żałoby Flor nie zwracała większej uwagi na otoczenie i dopiero niedawno podjęto tu jakieś próby powrotu do dawnego zadbanego wyglądu.

Sama Flor czekała wraz z Consuelą i _don_ Alejandro przed domem. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem zrzuciła już żałobną czerń, ale jej suknia miała ciemnografitowy kolor, jakby na podkreślenie tego, że _señorita_ Pereira myślami wciąż jest daleko od beztroskiego życia.

– Witajcie w moim domu, _doña_ de la Vega. – Dygnęła na powitanie.

– Witaj, Flor. – Victoria zdecydowała od razu, że musi utrzymać bardziej bezpośrednią relację z córką Jose Pereiry, taką, jaka była kiedyś.

Flor musiała to zrozumieć, bo przygryzła na moment wargę.

– Wybacz, Victorio – powiedziała cicho. – Powoli już zapominam, z kim mogę być szczera.

Diego rozejrzał się dookoła.

– A gdzie Juan?

– Na pastwiskach. On, Ernesto i Pedro doglądają rozdziału stada.

Po dniu spędzonym w powozie Victoria marzyła tylko o tym, by usiąść na czymś, co się nie kołysze, i odpocząć. Jej życzenie zostało szybko spełnione, bo o ile Flor wydawała się być odrobinę zagubiona w obecności gości, tak Consuela nie miała wątpliwości, co należy robić. Już wkrótce _doña_ de la Vega, odświeżona i po lekkiej kolacji, znalazła się w przygotowanym dla niej pokoju. Diego zniknął wraz z ojcem, chcąc po raz ostatni przejrzeć spisy i listy przed jutrzejszymi rozmowami z handlarzami. Potem jeszcze chciał przejść się do kwater _vaqueros_, poszukać Juana, więc nie liczyła na to, by szybko wrócił.

Chwila samotności była jej bardzo potrzebna, by pomyśleć. Coś tu było nie w porządku. _Señorita_ Pereira w ciemnej sukni wyglądała jeszcze szczuplej i słabiej niż wtedy, gdy się widziały po raz ostatni. Rzecz jasna, minione miesiące nie były dla niej łatwe. Za wiele razy Victoria widziała rozmyte ślady łez na kartkach przysyłanych wiadomości i za dużo było w nich wzmianek o samotności, by o tym nie wiedziała, ale przez ostatni kwartał listy wydawały się być spokojniejsze. Flor nabierała pewności siebie, sprawy hacjendy układały się dobrze, a żal i tęsknota za ojcem przycichły. Można było powiedzieć, że powinna być, choć trochę, dawną odważną Flor.

Rozważania Victorii miały chyba jakąś moc, bo nagle rozległo się ciche stukanie do drzwi i zjawiła się Flor, niosąc na tacy misę drobnych ciasteczek i dzban lemoniady.

– Pomyślałam, że dotrzymam ci towarzystwa, nim wróci Diego – uśmiechnęła się.

x x x

Diego zatrzymał się pomiędzy kwaterami _vaqueros_. Jakoś nigdy nie zapytał Juana, w którym z baraków mieszka, i teraz nie wiedział, gdzie go szukać. Został jednak zwolniony z tego obowiązku, kiedy zauważył światło padające z wpółotwartych drzwi stajni.

– Juan? – spytał, choć rozpoznawał wysoką, muskularną sylwetkę przy jednym z boksów.

– Kto…? Diego! – Checa obejrzał się przez ramię i uśmiechnął szeroko, widząc, kto zajrzał do stajni. – Wybacz, że nie witałem was razem z Flor, ale musieliśmy się upewnić, że wszystko jest właściwie przygotowane. Tegoroczna aukcja będzie najważniejszą od lat, to prawie być albo nie być dla Flor.

– Zdążyłem zauważyć, że jest tym mocno przestraszona.

Checa nieoczekiwanie spochmurniał.

– Nie tylko tym – powiedział zniżając głos. – Ale, ale, _don_ Diego, muszę wam się pochwalić… – Znów mówił głośno i możliwie beztroskim tonem.

Diego tylko ściągnął brwi na moment, ale dostosował się do lekkiego tonu rozmówcy. Juan pochwalił swego wierzchowca i zaraz płynnie przeszedł do sztuczek, jakie przez ostatni rok z nim wyćwiczył. Ani przez moment jednak nie spojrzał w stronę swego przyjaciela i cały czas zachowywał pełne szacunku formy grzecznościowe, choć chwilami zmuszało go to do karkołomnych językowych łamańców.

Wreszcie koń został wyczyszczony, w żłobie wylądowała wiązka siana, do koryta wlano kilka wiader wody i Checa uznał, że na ten wieczór jego obowiązki wobec wierzchowca zostały dopełnione. Poklepał jeszcze zwierzę po łopatce i skierował się do wyjścia, a Diego ruszył za nim. Wbrew temu, czego się spodziewał, Juan skręcił do baraków. Panowała tu cisza, po długim i ciężkim dniu wszyscy mieszkańcy już spali. Gdzieś odezwał się pies, szczeknął raz i drugi, ale nie podnosił alarmu.

Checa otworzył drzwi w jednym z baraków i zaprosił Diego do środka. Potem, gestami nakazując mu zachowanie milczenia, poprowadził go przez wąski korytarz do drugich drzwi, a za nimi do drabiny. Dopiero gdy weszli do małego pokoiku pod dachem baraku, _vaquero_ odstawił lampę i wyciągnął do Diego rękę na powitanie.

– Na otwartą przestrzeń nie możemy wyjść – wyjaśnił cicho. – Dookoła hacjendy jeżdżą patrole i zaraz by nas wypatrzono. Ale do tego magazynu już niejeden młodzik zapraszał panią swego serca. Jeśli tylko nie zaczniemy krzyczeć, nikt nas tu nie podsłucha.

– Niejeden młodzik, co? – zakpił Diego.

– Starsi _vaqueros_ powiedzieli mi o tym już w pierwszym tygodniu po przyjeździe – zaśmiał się Juan – bym wiedział, gdzie mogę przyjść ze swoją _señoritą_. Potem dopiero zdali sobie sprawę, że tej _señority_ tu nie zabiorę.

Diego też się uśmiechnął i rozejrzał dookoła. Jakaś pokryta kurzem skrzynia, na niej kolekcja ogarków, pod ścianą dwa w miarę trwale wyglądające zydle i sterta koców w kącie, rzucona na wytarte sienniki. Miejsce nie wyglądało może reprezentacyjnie, jak wszystkie takie lamusy, ale rzeczywiście sprawiało wrażenie dobrze ukrytego, a resztki po świecach świadczyły, że było często odwiedzane.

– Ty wiesz, gdzie tutaj jest bezpiecznie… – przyznał. – Juan, co się dzieje?

_Vaquero_ gestem dłoni wskazał młodemu de la Vedze jeden z zydli i sam też usiadł.

– Szkopuł w tym, Diego, że nie wiem – odpowiedział wreszcie. Zza skrzyni wyciągnął dzbanek, zajrzał do niego, powąchał, skrzywił się z niesmakiem i zrezygnował.

– Nic nie pisałeś o kłopotach – zauważył Diego. – Kiepskie wino?

– Skwaśniałe. Ktoś zapomniał swego dzbanka. A nie pisałem, bo wiesz, że ja i pióro… – Juan zapatrzył się na płomyk w lampce.

– Idzie ci lepiej, niż by się niejednemu zdawało! – zaprotestował odruchowo Diego. – Wiem, co mówię. Ale może zacznij od początku…

– Racja. – Checa odetchnął. – Miałeś rację, mówiąc, że będzie lepiej – zwrócił się do przyjaciela. – Pierwsze tygodnie przeżyliśmy właściwie tak z rozpędu, bo każdy wiedział, co ma robić, a Flor zanosiła się płaczem przy lada okazji. Ogarnęła się jednak i kiedy przyszła pora na roczną mszę za duszę _señora_ Jose – Juan przeżegnał się na wspomnienie swego pracodawcy i przyjaciela – była poważna, ale całkiem spokojna. Wiem, że tęskni. Wiem, że Consuela przesiedziała przy niej niejedną noc…

– To może być spowodowane nie tylko żałobą – zauważył de la Vega.

– Domyślam się. Pedro zaproponował te patrole, by ją uspokoić, i trochę pomogło, ale i tak przez miesiące nikt po zmroku nie wchodził do hacjendy.

– Pisałeś mi o tym…

– Tak. Jak mówiłem, parę tygodni temu wydawało się, że jest dobrze. Ale…

– Tak?

Checa zacisnął pięści.

– Ale od tamtej mszy wszystko idzie coraz gorzej.

– Zaczęły się naciski?

– A jakże! Początkowo to wydawało się być niewinne, takie rozmowy ze starszymi _caballeros_, o pogodzie czy hodowli. Podchodzili na spacerach, zagadywali. Była pewna siebie, odpowiadała prosto i jasno, nawet gdy otwarcie powątpiewali w jej wiedzę o prowadzeniu hacjendy. Ale to się szybko zmieniło, jak zabrały się za nią kobiety.

– Swatki?

– Tak… – Juan pokręcił głową, jakby sam nie dowierzając temu, co mówił. – Flor już po drugiej wizycie postawiła sprawę jasno, że nie życzy sobie takich odwiedzin w domu ani zaczepiania w pueblo.

– Poskutkowało?

– Owszem. I pogorszyło sytuację.

Diego tylko pokiwał głową. W Los Angeles też nie brakowało takich swatek, starszych kobiet, które za cel swego życia stawiały łączenie samotnych w pary. Raczej pomijały w swoich zabiegach Victorię, ze względu na jej uczucia do Zorro, a te nieliczne, które próbowały zainteresować ją kimś innym, musiały szybko rezygnować. Narzeczeństwo odstraszyło je już całkowicie.

– Nie spodobała się im jej odmowa, więc wzięły ją na języki. Teraz Flor nie może wjechać do Santa Barbara, by nie być obserwowaną.

– Wiesz, co o niej mówią?

Checa kiwnął głową.

– Może _vaqueros_ nie zaglądają za często do pueblo, ale ich żony nadstawiają tam uszu za dwoje. Nic dobrego nie usłyszały. A najgorsze jest to… – Juan ściszył głos – że Flor zaczyna im ulegać. Jest coraz mniej pewna tego, co robi – mówił dalej Checa. – Waha się przed każdą decyzją, nawet najprostszą, boi…

– Odsunęła cię? – wtrącił się Diego.

Mina Cheki wystarczyła za odpowiedź. Kiwnął gwałtownie głową, poderwał się, okręcił na pięcie.

– Odsunęła – potwierdził wreszcie. – Nie mogę już jechać przy niej do pueblo, nie rozmawia ze mną więcej niż tylko przy ustalaniu, co trzeba zrobić… – zaczął wyliczać.

Diego nie przerywał. Czekał.

– Diego… – Juan oparł się o ścianę, zaplatając ręce tak, jakby sam siebie powstrzymywał od ruchu. – Może jestem tylko prostym _vaquero_ i dezerterem, jak mnie już nazywano, ale widzę, do czego to zmierza. Flor ma uwierzyć, że nie da, że nie damy sobie rady z hacjendą, i posłusznie poślubić jakiegoś _caballero_, który zadba, by ona już nie zaprzątała sobie tym swojej ślicznej główki. Ale ona… – urwał i odetchnął głęboko. – Wiem coś o strachu – powiedział. – Wiem, że może zniszczyć człowieka, doprowadzić go do obłędu. A Flor się boi i to tej jednej jedynej rzeczy. Od roku nikt nie może jej dotknąć, poza Consuelą i mną. A i ja muszę być z nią bardzo ostrożny, by nie wpadła w panikę. Mogę podać jej rękę przy wsiadaniu do powozu, podtrzymać… Ani kroku dalej. Więc nie wierzę, by pozwoliła się tknąć komukolwiek innemu, nawet jeśli chwilę wcześniej przysięgnie mu przed ołtarzem. Jej strach jest na to zbyt wielki… – Checa znów zamilkł, jakby to, co w tym momencie przyszło mu na myśl, nie dało się wypowiedzieć.

Diego czekał, w milczeniu obserwując, jak _vaquero_ zmusza się do zachowania spokoju. Wreszcie Juan odwrócił wzrok od płomienia świecy i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

– Diego, to ją może zabić. Nieumyślnie, nie z ich winy, ale może zabić. A ja nie mogę nic zrobić.

x x x

Na głównym placu Santa Barbara panował spory ruch. Był dzień targowy, Indianie z misji i z okolicznych osad rozkładali kramiki pełne warzyw, glinianych garnków i wełnianych tkanin, a dzieciaki w płóciennych strojach, jedne bose, inne w sandałach, uganiały się dookoła, pomiędzy straganami i wozami. Gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec żołnierza, jak spaceruje powoli, czujnie obserwując, czy ktoś nie łamie prawa, ale też nikt nie spoglądał na mundur z lękiem.

Victoria wprawnym okiem oceniała, kto z przechodniów jest miejscowym _caballero_, kto rzemieślnikiem czy peonem, a kto właśnie przyjechał, by targować się o wino, bydło czy skóry. Kiedy wraz z Flor wysiadały przed gospodą, z wnętrza dobiegał gwar podniesionych głosów i z trudem stłumiła pokusę, by wejść tam od razu i sprawdzić, jak smakują tutejsze potrawy. Na to jednak musiała poczekać, na razie ruszyły we dwie na spacer po placu.

To było dziwne uczucie. Iść przez targ, gdzie napotkani ludzie spoglądają na nią nie z przyjaźnią i szacunkiem, ale ciekawie czy podejrzliwie. Przy czym tak patrzyli na nią tylko _caballeros_. Inni kupujący byli zupełnie obojętni, a sprzedawcy, Indianie czy rzemieślnicy z ukosa szacowali, czy ta strojna dama będzie zainteresowana tym, co mają na sprzedaż.

Przejście przez targ trwało na tyle długo, że Victoria zdążyła się oswoić z niecodziennym dla niej zachowaniem mijających ją osób. Zauważyła też, że większość kobiet, młodszych czy starszych spogląda na jej towarzyszkę z odrobiną niechęci. Za to chyba tylko jej obecność powstrzymała kilku młodzieńców od nawiązania z _señoritą_ Pereira bardziej poufałej rozmowy niż proste pozdrowienie. Sama Flor przyjmowała powitania jednakowo uprzejmie i chłodno, nie dając po sobie poznać, co w rzeczywistości sądzi o rozmówcach. Więcej uwagi poświęcała towarom, jakie były rozłożone na kramach.

Spacer zakończył się już poza domami pueblo, gdzie za solidnymi ogrodzeniami spędzono bydło przeznaczone na aukcję. Sprzedający i kupujący zebrali się w obszernym namiocie, gdzie rozstawiono dla ich wygody niewielki bar z napojami. Pomiędzy innymi _caballeros_ czekali tu już Diego i _don_ Alejandro. Niski, krzywonogi człowieczek wdrapał się na podwyższenie przy płocie i aukcja się rozpoczęła.

Jako pierwszy wystawiał swoje sztuki miejscowy _caballero_, _don_ Ruiz de Yaldare, i z każdym sprzedanym okazem atmosfera stawała się gorętsza. Kolejne byki i jałówki wpędzano na wybieg i wypędzano, znakując farbą numery nowych właścicieli. Słońce przygrzewało, zwierzęta wzbijały kurz, a licytujący wykrzykiwali coraz głośniej. Victoria szybko zaczęła marzyć o chwili ciszy i chłodu. Aukcja jej nie interesowała, znała podobne z Los Angeles, ale dziś jej rolą było wspieranie _señority_ Pereira. Flor nerwowo zerkała na otoczenie, co rusz wertując notatki o stadzie. Widać było, że zbiera całą swoją odwagę, by właściwie poprowadzić sprzedaż.

Wreszcie wyprowadzono ostatniego byka i licytator zapowiedział nową hodowlę.

– Kto wystawia te zwierzęta? – zainteresował się jeden z przybyłych.

– _Señorita_ Flor Pereira, właścicielka hacjendy Pereirów – odpowiedział licytator.

– _Señorita_? – Mężczyzna obejrzał się w stronę kobiet. – Nie sądziłem, że dziewczynkom wolno sprzedawać…

– A ja nie sądziłam, że wolno handlować gburom. – Flor posłusznie powtórzyła słowa, jakie pospiesznie podszepnęła jej Victoria.

Wśród zebranych rozległy się śmieszki, a mężczyzna poczerwieniał.

– Z całym szacunkiem, _señor_ – odezwał się Ramirez. – Czy macie jakieś zastrzeżenia?

– Jedynie co do zasadności…

– Jako _alcalde_ Santa Barbara zaręczam ze _señoritę_ Pereira.

– Także ja mogę poręczyć – odezwał się _don_ Alejandro.

– Wy jesteście…?

– _Don_ Alejandro de la Vega, _señor_.

– W takim razie muszę przeprosić _señoritę_. – Mężczyzna skłonił się lekko. Widocznie nazwisko de la Vega miało swoje znaczenie nie tylko w Los Angeles czy Santa Barbara.

Po tym zgrzycie aukcja potoczyła się gładko. Lekko przybladła Flor skupiła się na tym, by we właściwy sposób prezentować kolejne okazy. To były sztuki zarodowe, przeznaczone do dalszej hodowli, i od jej wypowiedzi zależało, kto będzie nimi zainteresowany. Mówiła więc możliwie pewnie, opisując zwierzęta, a gdy zadawano jej pytania, odpowiadała precyzyjnie i spokojnie. Widać było, jak z każdą chwilą zebrani, zwłaszcza przyjezdni, nabierają szacunku dla jej wiedzy. Wreszcie ostatnia jałówka została przegnana do zagrody, Juan i Ernesto dali znać, że to koniec ich zadania na dziś, a licytator zapowiedział kolejną hodowlę. Flor odetchnęła. Teraz jeszcze tylko ona i kupujący zebrali się przy ustawionym z tyłu stole, by sfinalizować transakcje.

Victoria także odeszła na bok. Miała dosyć tłoku, hałasu i kurzu, a przyniesione dla niej krzesło było po prostu niewygodne. Wiedziała, że _don_ Alejandro i Diego zostaną dłużej, ale ona i Flor mogły wracać do hacjendy, lub zatrzymać się w gospodzie na chwilę odpoczynku. Musiała jedynie odczekać, aż _señorita_ Pereira uporządkuje papiery. Widziała, że Flor się spieszy. Widocznie zdawała sobie sprawę z jej stanu i też chciała jak najszybciej wracać, ale musiała przeczytać każdą umowę i dać ją do sygnowania _alcalde_. Przekładała kolejne kartki, rozmawiając, wciąż uprzejmie i spokojnie, ze stojącymi dookoła mężczyznami. Ze swojego miejsca Victoria widziała, jak Ramirez wręcza kolejny dokument kupującemu, a Ernesto zbiera asygnaty, pliki banknotów i mieszki monet.

Wreszcie ostatni z kupujących zebrał swoje dokumenty, z szacunkiem ucałował rękę _señority_ i odszedł, by odebrać swoją własność. Ernesto i dwóch innych _vaqueros_ udali się do banku, by tam złożyć pieniądze. Flor przypadła do Victorii.

– Widziałaś? – spytała prawie bez tchu. – Widziałaś?!

– Widziałam. Pięknie ci poszło.

– Udało mi się! – Flor nie mogła oprzeć się radości, gdy wraz z _doñą_ de la Vega szły w stronę centrum Santa Barbara. – Tata byłby taki dumny… – Jej radość znikła jak zdmuchnięta.

– Jest dumny – powiedziała cicho Victoria. – Nie myśl, że nie jest z ciebie dumny.

– Jesteś pewna?

– Jestem. Tak jak jestem pewna, że moi rodzice są ze mnie dumni.

Flor spojrzała na swoją towarzyszkę uważnie.

– Chciałabym, żebyś miała rację – westchnęła, ale zaraz poweselała. Plik umów był najlepszym dowodem, że potrafiła zastąpić swego ojca w corocznej aukcji.

Victoria także się uśmiechnęła. W tej chwili dziewczyna wyglądała o niebo lepiej niż poprzedniego wieczoru. Wydawało się, że drżące dłonie i niespokojne spojrzenie znikły bez śladu. Ale smutek pozostał i powracał, gdy tylko Flor przestawała mówić, czy pozwalała swoim myślom dryfować. _Doña_ de la Vega obserwowała ją i zastanawiała się, co Diego dowiedział się od Juana. Wieczorem wrócił zbyt późno, kiedy już spała zmęczona, i opuścił hacjendę, zanim się obudziła, nie miała więc okazji pomówić z nim o Flor.

Wnętrze gospody było zatłoczone, ale jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki znalazły się miejsca dla _doñi_ de la Vega i _señority_ Pereira, a na stole pojawił się dzbanek lemoniady. Victoria upiła łyk i skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Płyn może i był właściwie schłodzony, ale z całą pewnością za mocno go posłodzono, by skutecznie koił pragnienie. Co więcej, gdy się w nim rozsmakowała, mogła wyczuć gorzkawą nutę. Ktoś nie oddzielił wystarczająco dokładnie skórek cytryn od miąższu i próbował to ukryć sypiąc więcej cukru. Samo to wystarczyło, żeby straciła ochotę na próbowanie tutejszych dań. _Señora_ Antonia czy Pilar nie popełniały takich, wynikających z niestaranności, kosztownych błędów.

Flor, z roztargnieniem popijając swój napój, układała na blacie kolejne umowy, raz jeszcze sumując kwoty, więc Victoria, nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać, zaczęła obserwować gości gospody. Nie potrzebowała wiele czasu, by dostrzec, że _caballeros_ podzielają specyficzne nastawienie swoich żon względem Flor. Ukradkowe zerknięcia, nagłe odwracanie wzroku – dla Victorii było oczywiste, że teraz to one obie są tematem rozmów, i nie widziała w tym nic dziwnego. Flor udowodniła właśnie, że potrafi zarządzać hacjendą tak, by przynosiła ona zyski, i to sowite. Nawet wśród stad de la Vegów rzadko trafiały się tak okazałe sztuki, jak te, które były dziś sprzedawane przez _señoritę_ Pereira.

Grupka _caballeros_ zebrała się przy ladzie, dyskutując o czymś zawzięcie. Victoria zauważyła wśród nich Rafaela, który perorował na jakiś temat. Poprzez gwar nie dało się dokładnie dosłyszeć jego słów, ale sądząc z tego, jak gestykulował, odpierał jakieś zarzuty, zapewne niezbyt poważne, bo w jego tonie dominowała irytacja.

_Doña_ de la Vega zawahała się przez moment, ale ciekawość przeważyła.

– Wracamy do hacjendy? – spytała.

Flor potrząsnęła głową.

– _Don_ Alejandro zamówił tutaj pokój – odparła. – Możemy zaraz pójść do niego, jeśli chcesz odpocząć. Po sjeście będzie tu spotkanie _caballeros_ i innych hodowców. Ojciec… – Jej głos się załamał. Odetchnęła, usiłując opanować emocje. – Ojciec zawsze na nim był. Muszę go zastąpić.

– W takim razie chodźmy tam zaraz. Jestem zmęczona.

Flor bez słowa zgarnęła papiery i ruszyła w stronę schodów. Victoria poszła za nią, ale zatrzymała się przy barze. Zimna woda zawsze przynosiła jej ulgę i nie widziała powodu, by nie kazać przynieść jej do pokoju. Musiała poczekać, barman akurat był zajęty napełnianiem dzbana, a w tym miejscu znacznie lepiej słyszała, co mówi Rafael.

– Nie można go nie brać pod uwagę – przekonywał. – Znam stryja. Zrobi to, co uzna dla niej za najlepsze.

Odpowiedzi _caballero_ Victoria już nie usłyszała, bo zatrzymała się przed nią dziewczyna z pytaniem, czego może sobie życzyć _doña_ de la Vega. Zamówiła więc wodę i ruszyła powoli schodami do góry. Gdy mijała _caballeros_, Rafael milczał. Odwrócił nawet wzrok, jakby obawiając się, że żona kuzyna zatrzyma się i zapyta, o czym tak rozprawiał.

* * *

><p>CDN.<p> 


	5. Rozdział 5 Towarzyskie roszady

_**Od autora:**__ Mężczyźni źle przedstawieni? Chyba nie wszyscy… A strach? Cóż, to prawda, że dawne doświadczenia dyktują motywy naszych decyzji… _

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 5. Towarzyskie roszady<strong>

* * *

><p>Spotkanie w gospodzie było czymś, co Victoria doskonale znała. Krążący po sali ludzie, głośniejsze i cichsze rozmowy, dzbanki z napojami na ladzie baru i roznoszone przez służące tu dziewczyny… Wszystko było niemal takie samo jak w Los Angeles. Niemal, bo tam była gospodynią, a nie gościem, ale musiała przyznać, że ta nowa rola zaczyna się jej podobać.<p>

Zebrani _caballeros_ wciąż przechodzili od grupy do grupy, więc nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że Victoria usiadła wygodnie w rogu sali, by odpocząć, a mąż przyniósł jej kubek z lemoniadą.

– Rafael nie ostrzegł nas, jak bardzo wszystkim zależy, by Flor jak najszybciej wyszła za mąż – powiedziała cicho, nim upiła łyk. Niestety, napój był przygotowany tak samo niedbale, jak przed południem.

– Wiem, Juan mi mówił – odparł równie cicho.

Zerknęła na niego z ukosa.

– Podejrzewa, że ktoś szczególnie na to nalega?

– Nie, całe pueblo jest w tym zgodne. I plotkuje.

– Plotki… – mruknęła z niesmakiem. – Gdzie on teraz jest?

– Wrócił do hacjendy.

– Dziwne… Powinien być tu z Flor.

– To _vaquero_… – zauważył Diego miękko. – I chyba nie dają im o tym zapomnieć. Te plotki dotyczą także jego.

– Nie wszyscy tutaj obecni są_ caballeros_ – odparła z nutą irytacji w głosie. – Jeśli jest w pobliżu ktoś inny z hacjendy, niech go zawiadomi, by wracał. Jest potrzebny Flor jako strażnik i wsparcie.

– Teraz my jesteśmy jej opiekunami.

– To co innego.

Diego nie odpowiedział. Zerknęła na niego i stwierdziła, że obserwuje krążących po sali ludzi. Za chwilę lekki szmer zapowiedział Victorii, że jej mąż zniknął gdzieś za filarem. Ukryła uśmiech za kubkiem. Rafael mógł sądzić, że _don_ Alejandro nakłoni Flor do posłuszeństwa, ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by to ona i Diego pomogli _señoricie_ Pereira rozegrać sprawę przyszłości.

x x x

_Don_ Alejandro odstawił kubek. Wino było całkiem dobre. Delikatne, z lekko owocową nutą, choć można było wyczuć, że nie pozwolono mu odetchnąć właściwą chwilę. To akurat było zrozumiałe przy takim ruchu w gospodzie. Beczkowy posmak był wybaczalny, chociaż, jak sobie zaraz uświadomił, Victoria potrafiła dopilnować, by wino podawane u niej na spotkaniach go nie miało.

Pomimo tego _don_ Alejandro był zadowolony. Całe przedpołudnie rozmów z handlarzami zaowocowało kilkoma ustnymi uzgodnieniami, że przybędą do Los Angeles. Jeśli wszystko potoczy się po jego myśli, za dziesięć dni będzie mógł zorganizować w pueblo aukcję bydła podobną do tej tutaj, zamiast męczyć ludzi i zwierzęta wędrówką. Rozejrzał się za synem i dostrzegł, że Diego gdzieś zniknął, a Victoria usiadła w zacisznym kącie. Flor, która do tej pory krążyła między rozmówcami w towarzystwie _alcalde_, właśnie przeprosiła Ramireza i podeszła do _doñi_ de la Vega. Sądząc z gestów, rozmawiały o podawanych tu napojach czy jedzeniu. W stronę _don_ Alejandro zaś zmierzał przysadzisty, szpakowaty _caballero_, na którego koszuli, mimo względnie wczesnej pory, znać już było ślady sosu.

– Alejandro! – Mężczyzna wykrzyknął radośnie na widok starszego de la Vegi. – Co cię tu sprowadza? Sprzedajesz czy kupujesz?

– Witaj, Domingo. Ani jedno, ani drugie, na razie.

– Niech zgadnę… – _Don_ Domingo de Saavedra zastanowił się głęboko. – Ale nie, to niemożliwe…

– Cóż takiego?

– Pomyślałem, że chcesz wyswatać syna z tą ślicznotką Pereiry. Ale raz, że obiło mi się o uszy, że twój syn jest już żonaty… Czy się mylę? – De Saavedra zawahał się. – Doszły mnie słuchy, że to była jakaś dramatyczna historia, chyba że to jakiś inny de la Vega…

– Nie. Prawie go straciłem – odpowiedział _don_ Alejandro.

– _Dios_ _mio_… Musisz mi powiedzieć więcej. Ale, ale… skoro masz już synową, to po co go tu wezwałeś? A chciałem cię uprzedzić, że ta mała Pereira jest śliczna, ale nieco za bardzo samodzielna i wygadana jak na dobrą żonę.

Starszy _caballero_ nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.

– Widzisz tę piękność koło niej? – spytał wreszcie.

– Widzę. Ona…

– To jest żona mojego syna. I tak, oczekuję wnuka. – De la Vega nie ukrywał zadowolonego uśmiechu. – Uwierz mi, Flor Pereira jest przy niej potulnym jagniątkiem.

_Don_ Domingo pokręcił głową.

– Aż trudno uwierzyć, jak ten czas leci. Mały Diego już żonaty… Jednak… To Indianka? – zdziwił się.

– Czy masz coś przeciwko temu? – spytał zimno _don_ Alejandro.

– Nie, nie… – De Saavedra potrząsnął głową. – To co was sprowadza do Santa Barbara? – spytał, zmieniając temat.

– Los Angeles miało latem poważne kłopoty…

_Don_ Alejandro, taktownie nie dostrzegając zmieszania znajomego, zaczął opowiadać o tragedii, jaką spowodował fałszywy Segovia. Zauważył, że Flor nadal rozmawia z Victorią, a Diego, który przyniósł im kubki z napojami, zagaduje Ramireza. Po chwili obaj wyszli na zewnątrz. Przez moment zastanowił się, czy jego syn tylko chciał odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, czy też miał jakąś sprawę do _alcalde_, ale porzucił tę myśl. Diego sam mu powie, gdy będą mogli porozmawiać. On mógł do końca wyjaśnić Domingo, czemu Los Angeles potrzebuje takiej aukcji jak ta w Santa Barbara.

x x x

Na zewnątrz Diego oparł się o ścianę gospody. Ramirez wyszedł zaraz za nim.

– Coś się stało, _señor_ de la Vega? – spytał.

– Możemy tu gdzieś swobodnie porozmawiać? – odpowiedział mu pytaniem Diego.

– Zależy, co macie na myśli mówiąc o swobodzie.

– Nikt nas nie podsłucha i nikomu nie wyda się to podejrzane.

_Alcalde_ Santa Barbara parsknął śmiechem, ale zaraz spoważniał i przyjrzał się uważnie młodemu _caballero_.

– Rozumiem, że to nie jest jedna z waszych prób? – zapytał.

– Nie. Sprawa jest dosyć delikatna.

– Ach, tak… – westchnął Ramirez. – Chodźcie ze mną.

Boczne wyjście z gospody prowadziło na niewielkie podwórze. Diego rozejrzał się, odruchowo oceniając otoczenie w poszukiwaniu dróg ucieczki. Furta w rogu musiała wychodzić na plac, solidne filary wspierały galeryjkę biegnącą wzdłuż piętra, a całą przestrzeń zacieniał dach z rozpiętej na kratownicy winorośli. Ciężkie, dojrzałe grona zwisały tuż nad głowami i chyba właśnie dlatego nie wpuszczono tu gości, bo stoły i ławy sugerowały, że zwykle tu też podają posiłki.

– Miłe miejsce – stwierdził. – Coś takiego spodobałoby się mojej żonie.

– Miłe i można tu rozmawiać tak, jak chcieliście. O co więc chodzi?

– Flor zaczyna mieć kłopoty.

Ramirez nawet nie mrugnął.

– Podejrzewałem, że powiecie coś takiego. Ale ona nic mi nie mówiła. A plotki to jeszcze nie kłopoty.

– Nic nie mówiła także Juanowi – odparł Diego. – Ale on ocenia to inaczej.

– Więc mieliście tu swoje oczy i uszy? – _Alcalde_ spojrzał na niego uważnie.

– Przez ostatni rok listy Flor wciąż przychodziły do mojego ojca i mojej żony. Nie dziwiłem się temu, bo oboje mogli jej doradzać w sprawach dotyczących hacjendy. Juan pisał do mnie, znacznie rzadziej. Nic dziwnego, że gdy się spotkaliśmy, podzielił się swoimi obawami.

– Racja, zapomniałem… – Ramirez potrząsnął głową. – Więc mówicie, że Flor chce swe problemy zachować dla siebie?

– Tak, ale nie możemy do tego dopuścić, bo sprawy zaczynają się źle układać. Skoro słyszeliście plotki, to może wiecie, co jest ich przyczyną?

– Trudno powiedzieć. – Ramirez zadumał się na moment. – Ale zdawało mi się, że to nic ważnego. W Santa Barbara plotkuje się o niejednej _donnie_, _señoricie_, czy nawet, uwierzcie, _don_ Diego, starszej _señorze_! To spokojne pueblo, naprawdę aż za spokojne. Kiedy nic się nie dzieje, każdy drobiazg jest dla ludzi wydarzeniem.

– Ale te inne _señority_, _señor_ Ramirez, nie martwią się zbytnio tym, co się o nich mówi. Nie kierują się zasłyszanymi pogłoskami. A plotki raczej nie mogą im zaszkodzić, bo ich ojcowie czy bracia zaraz je ukrócą, nim zagrożą ich reputacji.

– Zarzucacie mi, że nie dbam o jej reputację? – żachnął się _alcalde_.

Diego potrząsnął głową.

– Tego nie powiedziałem. Flor nie była skłonna dzielić się swymi obawami, więc nie mogliście wiedzieć, jak bardzo czuje się niepewna i ile dla niej znaczą zasłyszane nawet najbardziej niewinne uwagi ludzi. Zresztą my także byliśmy tego nieświadomi. Liczę na to, że teraz ojciec i Victoria rozwieją trochę jej wątpliwości, ale…

– Ale dobrze by było, bym i ja nadstawiał ucha, co?

– Nie inaczej, _señor_ Ramirez.

_Alcalde_ zaśmiał się cicho.

– Uwielbiacie tak manipulować ludźmi, prawda, _don_ Diego?

– Słucham?

– Chyba wam już to mówiłem, że lubicie mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Wiedzieć, co się dzieje, i dopilnować, by nikogo nie spotkała krzywda.

– Być może. – Młody de la Vega wzruszył ramionami, co rozbawiło jeszcze bardziej Ramireza.

– To na pewno wam mówiłem – oświadczył. – Byłby z was doskonały _alcalde_!

Diego nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

– Lepiej nie powtórzcie tego przypadkiem podczas wizyty w Los Angeles – poradził po chwili. – Nasz _alcalde_ to mój dawny kolega ze studiów. Nie ma o mnie najlepszego mniemania, więc nie chcę narażać go na taki wstrząs.

Ramirez uśmiechnął się domyślnie, a potem klepnął Diego w ramię.

– Jak sobie życzycie, _don_ Diego – oświadczył. – A co do Flor, to szepnę gdzieniegdzie słówko, by dali jej trochę spokoju. Ona wciąż przecież nosi żałobę. To należy uszanować, nieważne, co się sądzi o kobiecych rządach.

– Byłbym wam wdzięczny, _señor_ Ramirez.

x x x

Zanim Diego wrócił do sali gospody, wokół _don_ Alejandro zebrała się już dość liczna grupa _caballeros_ pogrążonych w ożywionej rozmowie. Początkowa dyskusja o aukcji, hodowli i problemach ze zbytem szybko zeszła na sprawy bardziej rodzinne. _Caballeros_ z Santa Barbara pamiętali, że to de la Vegowie z Los Angeles udzielili pomocy i schronienia Flor Pereirze, gdy straciła ojca, więc niejako siłą rzeczy uważali _don_ Alejandro za odpowiedzialnego za dalsze losy dziewczyny. A sprawa, ich zdaniem, była poważna. De la Vega, podobnie jak _alcalde_ Ramirez, nie chciał wywierać nacisku na _señoritę_ w kwestii małżeństwa, ale nie wszyscy byli tego zdania.

– _Señorita_ Pereira udowodniła chyba dzisiaj w wystarczającym stopniu, że hacjenda i stada nie ucierpiały mimo kobiecej ręki – zauważył po raz kolejny _don_ Alejandro, starając się mówić spokojnie mimo narastającej irytacji, wywołanej ciągłym nawracaniem rozmówców do tego tematu.

– To tylko jeden sezon – odparł _don_ Domingo. – Nie jest powiedziane, że następny rok będzie dla niej tak samo owocny.

– Poradziła sobie mimo żałoby – zripostował starszy de la Vega. – Sam wiesz, że niejeden _caballero_ popadał w finansowe tarapaty, gdy dotknęło go rodzinne nieszczęście, a ona wyszła z tej próby obronną ręką. Nie tylko utrzymała hacjendę, ale i zebrała ładny zysk, sam musisz to przyznać.

_Don_ Domingo de Saavedra westchnął tylko cierpiętniczo.

– Nie powiesz mi, Alejandro, że popierasz taką fanaberię. Kobieta musi być pod kuratelą mężczyzny. Inaczej błędne porywy i mylne decyzje doprowadzą ją do ruiny. Zresztą zrozum. Przez ten rok poradziła sobie, nie mogę zaprzeczyć. Może i w następnym nie popełni większych błędów, jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć, bo Pereira rzeczywiście nauczył ją wszystkiego, co powinna wiedzieć o prowadzeniu hodowli. Lecz nie możesz powiedzieć, że zdążył zadbać o jej dalszą przyszłość.

– Przygotował ją jednak do objęcia dziedzictwa. Udowodniła to dzisiaj. Czy to nie wystarczy?

– Nie wystarczy – wtrącił inny _caballero_. – Nie wystarczy, by ochronić ją przed jej własną nieroztropnością.

– _Don_… – Starszy de la Vega urwał w połowie, nie znając rozmówcy.

– _Don_ Eusebio d'Ybarda – przedstawił się mężczyzna.

– A zatem, _don_ Eusebio, gdzie dostrzegacie jej nierozwagę?

– Czy to nie oczywiste? Powiedzmy więc to wprost. Flor jest młoda, mimo wszystko niedoświadczona, a już na pewno nieświadoma pewnych życiowych prawd. Byle chłystek, który zawróci jej w głowie, przejmie w swe ręce majątek Pereirów. Dziewczyna potrzebuje męża, i to szybko, nim jej własna nierozwaga nie obedrze jej z dziedzictwa. Musi wyjść za kogoś zaufanego.

– Jose Pereira miał kandydata na męża Flor… – zauważył spokojnie _don_ Alejandro.

– Ten _vaquero_…

– Nie tylko. Także były żołnierz, i to utalentowany. Gdyby los nie skierował go do garnizonu Los Angeles, zapewne zdobyłby już oficerskie szlify. Nie było jego winą, że nasz _alcalde_ przetrącił mu karierę.

Kilku z przysłuchujących się rozmowie _caballeros_ pokiwało głowami. Widocznie uwagi _don_ Alejandro padły na przychylny grunt. Pamiętali, że Jose Pereira także miał za sobą służbę wojskową, więc jego sympatia wobec młodego żołnierza była bardziej niż oczywista.

– Teraz rozumiem – powiedział jeden z nich. – Jose znalazł dla córki kogoś takiego jak on sam. Kogoś, kto mógłby być jego synem.

– Poniekąd – potwierdził starszy de la Vega. – Powinniśmy chyba uszanować jego wolę.

_Don_ Eusebio zdawał się być nadal nieprzekonany.

– Mimo wszystko, to jest niedopuszczalne, by ktoś taki wszedł przez ślub w posiadanie hacjendy – zaprotestował. – Musielibyśmy go spotykać, rozmawiać… _Dios_, byłby zapraszany na przyjęcia! Nie wyobrażam sobie przebywania w jednym towarzystwie z szubienicznikiem.

Przysłuchujący się rozmowie Diego wzdrygnął się tylko nieznacznie, słysząc to określenie, ale _don_ Alejandro zauważył, że syn zaciska pięści. Uprzedził więc jego odpowiedź, bo nie sądził, by poszła w smak któremukolwiek z _caballeros_.

– W takim razie musimy się pożegnać, _don_ Eusebio – powiedział, a ton jego głosu nie pozwalał stwierdzić, czy żartował, czy była to poważna propozycja.

– Ależ… _Don_ Alejandro… – zająknął się zaskoczony _caballero_. – Co macie na myśli?

Starszy de la Vega roześmiał się, ale w jego śmiechu nie było nadmiernej wesołości.

– To, że ja od Juana Cheki różnię się jedynie tym, że swój konopny naszyjnik widziałem przed sobą, a nie przymierzono mi go do karku. – Głos starszego _caballero_ był zimny i oschły.

Przez dłuższą chwilę zebrani patrzyli na _don_ Alejandro w zszokowanym milczeniu.

– Stryju… – odezwał się wreszcie _don_ Rafael. – Wy naprawdę…

– Sam byłeś świadkiem, że nasz ówczesny _alcalde_ uważał konopną pętlę za uniwersalne lekarstwo na wszelkie bolączki pueblo. Od pijanych _vaqueros_ po klęskę nieurodzaju. I nie kłopotał się wydawaniem wyroków.

– To… To prawda… Tamci ludzie…

– O czym wy mówicie, Rafaelu? – _Don_ Eusebio odzyskał w końcu głos.

– Rafael był swego czasu świadkiem, jak _alcalde_ chciał wysłać na szubienicę kilku drobnych rolników, którzy przez nieurodzaj nie mogli zapłacić podatków. Wyjątkowo wyśrubowanych podatków, zaznaczę – odezwał się Diego.

– Skąd wiesz? Ciebie tam nie było – skrzywił się Rafael.

– Bo musiał w domu zostać ktoś, kto wykupiłby cię z aresztu, kuzynie.

– O czym wy mówicie? – _Don_ Eusebio wyraźnie się pogubił.

_Don_ Alejandro ciężko westchnął.

– Jak powiedział mój syn, Rafael był świadkiem, jak jeszcze niedawno wyglądało prawo w Los Angeles. W tamtym czasie trzymaliśmy w domu parę tysięcy _pesos_, przygotowani na sytuację, że któryś z nas będzie musiał wykupywać drugiego zza krat aresztu. I nie mieliśmy pewności, czy to by wystarczyło, bo Luis Ramone, nasz _alcalde_, kierował się tylko swymi kaprysami i nie zwracał większej uwagi na to, czy jego ofiarą ma paść peon czy _caballero_. Zdarzyło się więc i tak, że zostałem oskarżony o bunt, uwięziony, a następnie skazany na powieszenie. Uratowała mnie wtedy interwencja Zorro.

– Ach, ten sławny Zorro… – westchnął któryś ze słuchaczy.

– Sławny czy niesławny, cóż to ma do tego Juana Cheki, który podobno jest wyznaczony przez _señora_ Pereirę na dziedzica majątku i małżonka Flor? I o którym wiadomo, że to niedoszły wisielec – skrzywił się _don_ Eusebio nieprzyjemnie.

– To – stwierdził _don_ Alejandro, ponownie uprzedzając odpowiedź Diego – że jego wyrok był, tak jak mój, tylko kaprysem naszego _alcalde_. A, i jeszcze to, że także jego głowę uratował Zorro. Jakby jednak nie było, Checa nie był niczemu winny.

– Może poza zirytowaniem Ramone, ale jego irytowało mnóstwo rzeczy – wtrącił się Diego.

– Im więcej słyszę o tym Ramone – odezwał się Ramirez – tym bardziej jestem pełen podziwu, że wasze pueblo przetrwało jego rządy.

– Sporo zawdzięczamy Zorro, _señor_ Ramirez – odparł starszy de la Vega. – Po kilku jego akcjach Ramone znacznie spuścił z tonu. Ale prawdą jest też to, że jak zawsze byłem zwolennikiem oddania jak największej władzy w ręce lokalnych _alcalde_, znających słabe i mocne strony powierzonych im pueblo, tak w przypadku Luisa Ramone okazało się to prawdziwą katastrofą. Opór gubernatora przed jakąkolwiek interwencją w jego poczynania kosztował nas życie kilkunastu ludzi, zniszczenie wielu dobrze prosperujących gospodarstw i biedę całego Los Angeles. Będziemy potrzebowali lat, by nadrobić powstałe straty.

Nawiązanie do poczynań gubernatora wystarczyło, by zmienić temat rozmowy na politykę. I tą lokalną, związaną z władzą _alcalde_, i tą dalszą, Królestwa Hiszpanii i Nowego Świata. Pogłoski z Meksyku były coraz bardziej niepokojące, rewolucja zataczała coraz szersze kręgi i należało się spodziewać, że któregoś dnia dosięgnie też spokojnych zakątków Kalifornii, i to z rozmachem większym niż kilkunastu zapaleńców zwących się rewolucjonistami i napadających na wojskowe konwoje czy samotnych podróżnych. To, że Correna zniknął, nie oznaczało bowiem, że nie mogli pojawić się jego współtowarzysze w idei czy walce.

– Ten wasz nowy _alcalde_, de Soto… – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Ramirez. – Sprawił na mnie wrażenie człowieka umiejącego zarządzać, ale niezbyt lubiącego swoją funkcję. Rzekłbym, że wolałby być gdzie indziej.

– W samym Madrycie, nigdzie indziej – odpowiedział _don_ Alejandro. – Choć to prawda, że jest dobrym organizatorem. Gdyby nie te letnie wypadki, mielibyśmy w końcu lepszy wodociąg, a i droga z San Diego zostałaby już naprawiona.

Rozmowa zeszła na problemy z transportem i zbytem. Kilku _caballeros_ jednak uparcie nawracało do rozważania możliwych posunięć w razie gdyby gubernator odmówił wojskowego wsparcia i ochrony przed większymi grupami zbrojnych, więc _don_ Alejandro zaczął opowiadać o rozgromieniu bandy Manuela Ortegi, złożonej głównie z dezerterów hiszpańskiego pochodzenia oraz ostatnim najeździe Saragosy. Diego wycofał się dyskretnie. Naukowiec taki jak on nie miał zbyt wiele do powiedzenia w kwestiach militarnych, nie w gronie byłych żołnierzy, a Victoria już zbyt długo siedziała tylko w towarzystwie Flor. Był najwyższy czas, by jej mąż się przy niej zjawił.

* * *

><p>CDN.<p> 


	6. Rozdział 6 Wątpliwości

_**Od autora: **__Dziękuję za komentarze._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 6. Wątpliwości <strong>

* * *

><p>Zapadał już zmierzch, gdy spotkanie się zakończyło. Ci z gości, którzy nocowali w gospodzie, mieli jeszcze spędzić trochę czasu przy dzbankach wina, ale większość mieszkających poza pueblo <em>caballeros<em> wolała udać się do domów. Także młodzi de la Vegowie odjechali razem z Flor, tylko _don_ Alejandro pozostawał na noc w gospodzie. Dla niego rozmowy jeszcze się nie skończyły. Kilku znajomych z dalszych stron chciało wiedzieć dokładnie, co takiego wydarzyło się latem w Los Angeles, i zapowiadało się na to, że skończy opowiadać dopiero późno w nocy.

Diego milczał przez całą drogę, Victoria zdawała się drzemać, znużona dniem, a Flor po raz kolejny przekładała papiery, słuchając, jak Ernesto melduje jej, co zostało zrobione. Wydawało się, że długa wyliczanka, gdzie przepędzono jakie sztuki bydła i w jakim są stanie, uspokajała dziewczynę. Pod samą hacjendą Ernesto życzył _señoricie_ dobrej nocy i miał już odjechać, gdy zatrzymał go Diego.

– Juan już wrócił? – spytał.

– Sądzę, że tak, _señor_ de la Vega – odparł _vaquero_.

– W takim razie pojadę z wami, chcę z nim jeszcze porozmawiać. Vi, jeśli możesz…

– Nie zasiedź się za bardzo.

Żartobliwie pogroziła mu palcem, a Diego spuścił pokornie głowę, co wywołało uśmiech nie tylko na twarzy Ernesto, ale i Flor parsknęła mimowolnie. Uśmiechała się też wtedy, gdy pomagała _doñi_ de la Vega wysiąść przed domem.

W pokoju, jaki w hacjendzie Pereirów był przeznaczony dla młodych de la Vegów, Victoria odetchnęła z ulgą. To było zaskakująco przyjemne, być _doñą_ w pięknej sukni, teraz jednak, przebrana w miękki nocny strój, czuła się znacznie lepiej. Rozczesała włosy, burząc misterną fryzurę, jaką rano ułożyła Consuela, a potem wstała. Musiała załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę, nim pójdzie spać.

Zapukała do pokoju Flor. Cisza. Zawahała się, ale nacisnęła na klamkę. Pokój był pusty i, sądząc z pojedynczej świecy, nikt do niego nie zaglądał od kilku godzin. Gdzie mogła pójść Flor?

Znalazła ją w gabinecie Jose Pereiry. Być może Diego mógłby powiedzieć, co się tu przez ostatni rok zmieniło, ale to nie interesowało Victorii. Znacznie ważniejsze było to, że _señorita_ Pereira siedziała skulona przy obszernym biurku.

– Flor?

Dziewczyna obejrzała się w jej stronę.

– Myślałam, że poszłaś spać – powiedziała. – Nie jesteś zmęczona?

– Po dzisiejszym dniu? Jeszcze nie. Odpoczęłam podczas sjesty, no i zwykle to ja jestem gospodynią na takich spotkaniach. Znużyło mnie trochę, ale nie jestem zmęczona.

– To dobrze… – Flor westchnęła. – Powiedz mi, proszę, czy de la Vegowie mają własnego prawnika?

– Prawnika? Oczywiście. _Señor_ Nicolao Gutierrez z Monterey – odpowiedziała Victoria, a potem zapytała. – A czy wy nie mieliście swojego?

– Mamy… Tylko… – Flor zawahała się, ale po chwili mówiła dalej. – Nie sądzę, by był zadowolony z tego, co chciałabym zrobić.

– Czemu? – Victoria sięgnęła po krzesło i przystawiła je do biurka, by usiąść. – Co w twoich decyzjach może mu się nie podobać?

_Señorita_ Pereira w zamyśleniu przesunęła dłonią po powierzchni biurka.

– Długo by tłumaczyć – powiedziała w końcu.

– Może mniej niż zwykle – odparowała Victoria. – W końcu znam przynajmniej część twoich spraw.

– To prawda… Więc wiesz, że wszyscy chcą mnie widzieć zamężną. Uprzedzałaś mnie.

– Owszem. Szczerze mówiąc, to jestem pewna, że Consuela ma pełne ręce roboty, broniąc cię przed najazdem swatek – zażartowała Victoria.

Flor nie uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. Nie odrywała wzroku od powierzchni biurka.

– Pewnie ma… – odparła. Wydawała się być bardzo zmęczona i zrezygnowana. – Nie dziwię się im. W końcu to piękna hacjenda…

– Ty też jesteś piękna – zauważyła Victoria.

– I co z tego?! – Flor poderwała gwałtownie głowę. Dopiero teraz _doña_ de la Vega dostrzegła łzy w jej oczach. – Ja nigdy nie będę żoną! Rozumiesz? Nigdy!

Objęła się rękoma i skuliła w fotelu.

– Nigdy to bardzo długie słowo, Flor – szepnęła Victoria. – I są jeszcze inni, którzy mają coś do powiedzenia.

– Wiem. – W głosie _señority_ nie było złości czy buntu. Po prostu stwierdzała fakt. – Zdecydują i któryś na pewno mnie dostanie. – Wstrząsnęła się.

Victoria zagryzła wargi. To było coś, o czym nie pomyślała. Nie, żeby nie pamiętała wydarzeń sprzed ponad roku. _Señora_ Rosita zaręczała, że dziewczyna uniknęła najgorszego, ale sam atak pozostawił na niej ślady. Czy głębokie? Sądząc z tego, co Flor teraz mówiła, bardzo.

– A co z Juanem? – zapytała cicho. – Jego miejsce jest przy twoim boku.

– Nie. – Tym razem odpowiedź Flor padła z pewnością wyroku. – Nie mogę go w to wciągać. – Spojrzała prosto w oczy Victorii. – Wy także zostawcie Juana w spokoju.

– Pozwól, że on zadecyduje.

– Nie. – Flor odetchnęła głęboko, jakby zrzucając jakiś ciężar. – Zmusiłaś mnie kiedyś, bym pozwoliła mu z wami odjechać. Bym pozwoliła mu być Zorro.

– Pamiętam. – Victoria pamiętała doskonale, jak wykrzyczała wtedy swoją rozpacz i strach.

– Miałaś wtedy rację. Teraz ja widziałam już śmierć i nie pozwolę, by coś się stało Juanowi, rozumiesz? Wiem, że gdy pojechał do was, spotkał się z Zorro. – _Señorita_ uśmiechnęła się słabo. – To nie było trudne do odgadnięcia, on wciąż uważa się za jego dłużnika. Wiem, że tego konia, Viento, dostał, by móc być Zorro.

– Więc wiesz także, że tu, w Santa Barbara, Zorro nie jest potrzebny – odpowiedziała Victoria. – Nic mu tu nie grozi.

Flor tylko potrząsnęła głową.

– Zorro czy nie Zorro, on jest tu bezbronny. Nie mogę go w to wciągać.

– Nie rób błędu… – Victoria urwała. Chciała powiedzieć, by nie popełniała błędu Diego, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że Flor nie wie i nie powinna wiedzieć o pewnych sprawach. – Nie rób właśnie błędu Zorro.

– O czym ty mówisz? – _Señorita_ spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

– Powiedziałam ci, że nigdy to bardzo długo, czyż nie?

– Tak…

– Kiedyś zdałam sobie sprawę, że jeśli będę czekać na Zorro, nigdy nie będziemy razem. Widzisz? Wiem, co to znaczy.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na nieprzekonaną.

– Nigdy i zawsze – mówiła cicho Victoria, próbując w ten sposób przełamać upór Flor. – Nigdy nie mieć rodziny, zawsze czekać i drżeć, czy ukochany przeżyje następne starcie… A to wszystko z powodu jego błędu.

– Jakiego? – Flor nie mogła nie zadać tego pytania.

– Zdecydował za mnie. Uznał, że bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli nie będę wiedziała, kim jest. Bezpieczniej dla mnie, oczywiście. Uczynił ze mnie wiecznie czekającą kochankę, której kradło się całusa, nim trzeba było dalej uciekać. Miałam być sama, tęsknić i być bezpieczna! – Prawie wypluła to ostatnie słowo. – Więc gdy miałam wybór, wybrałam Diego. Spokojnego, łagodnego Diego, który ma dość siły, by pozwolić mi samej decydować.

– Więc to tak…

– Tak. Właśnie tak Zorro mnie stracił. Więc nie decyduj za Juana. Kiedyś ci na nim zależało…

Flor tylko potrząsnęła głową.

– Nie mogę – powtórzyła uparcie.

– A nie pomyślałaś, że ktoś może w niego uderzyć pomimo wszystko? – To pytanie padło z boku i obie dziewczyny poderwały się zaskoczone. Diego stał oparty o framugę drzwi.

– Wyjdź, Diego! – poleciła Victoria. – To kobieca rozmowa!

– Obawiam się, że nie tylko, jeśli mówimy o życiu czy śmierci. Flor… – Diego zaczął mówić, ale _señorita_ Pereira podniosła się od biurka.

– _Don_ Diego… Czy Juan stoi za tobą? – spytała. Diego obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Tak – przyznał.

– Więc niech lepiej wejdzie.

Diego odsunął się od drzwi i Juan wszedł. O ile Victoria mogła zauważyć, z trochę przestraszoną miną.

– Zamknij drzwi – poleciła Flor. Usłuchał.

– Flor, ja…

– Ciii… – uciszyła go.

Oparła się o biurko i popatrzyła na obecnych w pokoju. Victoria przyglądała się jej z niepokojem, niepewna reakcji dziewczyny.

– _Don_ Diego… – odezwała się wreszcie Flor. – Czego się po mnie spodziewacie?

– W tej chwili? Niczego.

– Plotki…

– Są tylko plotkami i myślę, że _alcalde_ położy im szybko kres.

– _Tio_ Matteo… – uśmiechnęła się lekko Flor.

– Nie inaczej. Powinien był już wcześniej się o nich dowiedzieć…

Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę.

– Nie mogłam…

– Już wszystko w porządku, Flor – zapewniła ją Victoria.

_Señorita_ nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale nie zaoponowała.

– Zostawmy to na razie. Czy jest jakiś powód…? – spytała.

– Że cię nachodzę o tak później porze? Owszem – odparł Diego. – Muszę natychmiast wyjechać do Los Angeles. Ojciec nie chce tracić czasu. Przed spotkaniem przygotował list z nowinami i mam go jak najszybciej przekazać innym _caballeros_. Potrzebuję dobrego, szybkiego konia. Wrócę najdalej jutro przed wieczorem.

– Dobrze. Juan, wybierz wierzchowca dla _don_ Diego i przeprowadź go przez straże.

– _Si_, Flor.

Juan zawahał się, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i cofnął się do drzwi. _Señorita_ też przez moment sprawiała wrażenie, że chce go zatrzymać, ale i ona nie odezwała się słowem. Dopiero kiedy mężczyźni wyszli, Flor westchnęła ciężko.

– Boję się o niego – powiedziała cicho.

– Niepotrzebnie. Juan umie o siebie zadbać, a znane niebezpieczeństwo to żadne niebezpieczeństwo. – Victoria zacytowała jedno z powiedzonek, jakimi ją raczył od czasu do czasu Diego.

– Możliwe… – odpowiedziała Flor i nagle ziewnęła. – Pora chyba spać…

– Owszem. Ale powiedz mi jeszcze jedno… – Victoria nie miała ochoty zostawiać za sobą jakiejś niewiadomej. – Po co by ci było spotkanie z _señorem_ Nicolao?

– Chciałam przekazać hacjendę misji – odparła Flor. – Pomyślałam, że zakon to dobre rozwiązanie dla mnie… Byłabym bezpieczna. Tutejszy prawnik zrobiłby wszystko, by mnie od tego odwieść.

– Może tak, a może nie…

_Doña_ de la Vega zamyśliła się przez moment, ale nie kontynuowała tematu. W tej sprawie nie należało naciskać. Miała czas, by przed powrotem Diego jeszcze raz zapytać Flor, czemu tak uważała. Na razie towarzyszyła _señoricie_ do jej pokoju. Czekała tam już Consuela, a na nocnym stoliku stała taca z lekką przekąską i dzbankiem herbaty.

– _Señorita_, powinniście się już położyć. Wy także, _doña_.

– Za chwilę, Consuelo. Za chwileczkę… – Flor odwróciła się do _doñi_ de la Vega. – _Gracias_, Victorio. Za wszystko. Nie powinnam była cię tak długo trzymać. _Buenas_ _noches_.

– _Buenas_ _noches_ – odpowiedziała Victoria.

Chciała już ruszyć do drzwi, gdy spostrzegła, że służąca odmierza do niewielkiego kieliszka lek i podaje Flor. Ciemny kolor mikstury nasunął jej pewne podejrzenia.

– Flor bierze laudanum? – spytała, gdy niedługo później Consuela zajrzała do pokoju gościnnego, upewnić się, że _doñi_ de la Vega nie jest potrzebna jakaś pomoc.

– Bierze, _doña_ – potwierdziła kobieta. – Lekarz jej to przepisał. To jedyny sposób, by wypoczęła.

Victoria potrząsnęła głową. Laudanum było powszechnie uważane za skuteczny lek na lęki, koszmary i podobne dolegliwości, ale ona traktowała je nieufnie. Przejęła to przekonanie od Diego, który uważał tynkturę za zbyt niepewną, zarówno w dawkowaniu, jak i w skutkach. Jej mąż wolał swoje ziołowe mieszanki, jedne gorzkie, inne mdląco słodkie. Miały tę przewagę, że nie otępiały, przynajmniej niektóre z nich, a równie skutecznie usuwały ból czy uspokajały. Z podejściem Diego zgadzał się też i doktor Hernandez, uważając laudanum za środek dobry tylko w wyjątkowych przypadkach.

Musiała dać poznać po sobie, że ma wątpliwości, bo Consuela zawahała się.

– Ona naprawdę całe noce śniła koszmary, _doña_… – powiedziała niepewnie. – A nasz lekarz twierdzi, że na kobiece histerie nie ma lepszego środka niż właśnie laudanum.

Victoria wstrząsnęła się.

– Straciła ojca i sama omal nie zginęła, a on to nazywa kobiecymi histeriami? – spytała gniewnie.

– Niech nazywa to, jak chce, _doña_ – odparła Consuela. – Byleby tylko ona mogła w nocy odpocząć, a nie bać się zasypiać.

– Diego zna leki skuteczniejsze od laudanum, jeśli idzie o złe sny – westchnęła Victoria.

– Pamiętam, _doña_. Ale tamte leki się skończyły…

– Szkoda, że nikt nie dał nam znać. Diego z pewnością przysłałby wam ich więcej.

– Wiem, _doña_, ale Flor nie chciała nikomu o tym mówić. Trochę trwało, nim nakłoniłam ją do rozmowy z lekarzem. Sądziła, że to źle o niej świadczy, taka słabość.

– Rozumiem… Ale ja też miewałam koszmary. Zwłaszcza po ślubie. – Victoria uśmiechnęła się słabo i Consuela odpowiedziała jej uśmiechem. Najwidoczniej historia o tragicznych wydarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce podczas ślubu młodego de la Vegi, dotarła już do Santa Barbara. – Nasz lekarz jednak uważa, że laudanum może uzależnić, stąd ta moja nieufność.

– Rozumiem, _doña_. – Teraz to Consuela sprawiała wrażenie, jakby ogarnęły ją wątpliwości. – Czy możecie coś więcej powiedzieć o tym… uzależnieniu?

– Diego może. On się interesuje medycznymi książkami.

Consuela skinęła głową, z takim wyrazem twarzy, że Victoria miała pewność, iż kobieta postara się przy najbliższej okazji o to zapytać. Teraz żałowała tylko jednego, że nie dowiedziała się o podawaniu Flor laudanum, zanim Diego wyjechał. Mówiła prawdę o tym, że i ona miewała koszmary, i wiedziała bardzo dobrze, jak potrafią być one męczące. _Señorita_ Pereira potrzebowała lekarstw skuteczniejszych i bezpieczniejszych niż to, co jej podawano. A jednocześnie nasunęła się Victorii myśl, czy tutejszy lekarz wiedział, jak może kogoś zmienić nadużycie tego środka, i czy aby nie zalecił laudanum powodowany czymś innym niż dobro pacjentki.

Jeśli zaś chodziło o Diego, Victoria podejrzewała, że polecenie _don_ Alejandro było tylko pretekstem. Starszy de la Vega nie wysyłałby przecież syna w nocną jazdę bez poważnego powodu, a trudno było za taki uznać listę ustaleń co do aukcji w Los Angeles. Co innego, gdy miało to być tylko wygodne wytłumaczenie jego nieobecności… _Doña_ de la Vega skuliła się na swojej połowie łóżka, usiłując zasnąć i starając się nie myśleć, co złego mogło się wydarzyć w ich pueblo, skoro jej mąż tak nieoczekiwanie wyjechał.

x x x

Poranek wstał cichy i pogodny. Victoria obudziła się o świcie i leżała w łóżku, przysłuchując się odgłosom hacjendy, różnym i jednocześnie podobnym do dźwięków domu de la Vegów. Psy poszczekiwały niemrawo, gdzieś skrzypiał kołowrót, jakiś koń rżał, widocznie zniecierpliwiony po nocy w stajni i gotów do biegu. Dzwonienie było zapewne sygnałem, że tutejsza kucharka skończyła z gotowaniem śniadania i chce, by wszyscy zebrali się na posiłek, a tętent kopyt oznaczał, że _vaqueros_ wyjeżdżali na pastwiska, by zmienić swych czuwających w nocy kolegów.

Zastanowiła się, kiedy może wrócić Diego. Jeśli jechał szybko, a zapewne tak zrobił, był w hacjendzie de la Vegów na długo przed świtem. Dodać do tego czas na konieczny odpoczynek i może nie będzie się tak spieszył z powrotem… Wychodziło jej, że nie należało się go spodziewać przed późnym popołudniem, może nawet wieczorem. Jeśli tylko udało mu się wszystko załatwić, jeśli tylko nie stało się coś złego… Zorro zawsze wychodził z kłopotów obronną ręką, ale wypadki się przecież zdarzały…

Skrzypnęły cicho drzwi i do pokoju zajrzała Consuela.

– Już nie śpicie, _doña_? Podam wam śniadanie…

– _Gracias_… – Victoria usiadła na łóżku i podciągnęła kołdrę. Filiżanka czekolady wydawała się być doskonałym pomysłem na uspokojenie nerwów.

– A _don_ Diego jest gdzie? – spytała służąca, rozstawiając mały stoliczek przy łóżku.

– Ojciec wysłał go z powrotem do Los Angeles – odpowiedziała Victoria niemal automatycznie. _Don_ Alejandro miał się zjawić przed sjestą w hacjendzie, więc będzie mogła go zapytać, co było aż tak pilne, że wymagało nocnej jazdy.

Czekolada była gęsta i aromatyczna. Klasztornym zwyczajem Consuela dodała do niej słodką śmietankę i cukier trzcinowy, ale na szczęście nie przesłodziła za bardzo. Tak czy inaczej Victoria uznała, że był to jeden z lepszych napitków, jaki zdarzyło się jej pić. Nerwowy węzeł zaciśnięty na jej żołądku rozluźnił się nieco.

Reszta poranka wlokła się jednak niemiłosiernie. Flor zamknęła się w gabinecie, by zająć się sprawami hacjendy, więc Victoria, nie mając nic innego do roboty, przechadzała się po ogrodzie. Z altany mogła obserwować, jak do gabinetu wchodzą kolejni pracownicy. Szpaler krzewów, który jeszcze rok temu zasłaniał widok, został mocno przycięty, a gdy Victoria rozejrzała się po całym ogrodzie, zdała sobie sprawę, że poprzycinano też inne krzewy i żywopłoty, by nikt nie mógł teraz zbliżyć się do zabudowań niepostrzeżenie.

Wśród przychodzących był też Juan Checa, który zaraz potem odszukał ją w ogrodzie.

– _Doña_… – Skłonił się, nieco teatralnie.

– Co się stało, Juan?

– Flor prosi, byś do niej przyszła.

– Dobrze. Wczoraj wieczorem…

– Przyjechał Felipe. Nic poważnego, kilku drobnych awanturników na targu, ale lepiej, by Zorro trochę im przytarł nosa.

Victoria odetchnęła. To rzeczywiście było niegroźne. Zorro mógł sobie z nimi poradzić w kilka chwil, a żołnierze nie będą go ścigać pod nieobecność de Soto.

Zatrzymała się w drzwiach.

– Idziesz ze mną, Juan?

_Vaquero_ potrząsnął głową.

– Porozmawiam z nią później, jeśli będzie chciała. Nie chcę jej do czegokolwiek zmuszać.

– Masz w tym całkowitą rację, Juan, ale i nie masz. Pewnych decyzji nie powinieneś pozostawiać tylko jej, bo może wybrać źle – ostrzegła go Victoria. – Jej ocena sytuacji nie jest w tej chwili najlepsza. Dobrze będzie, jeśli się jej przypomni, że ma w tobie wsparcie i że nie jesteś tak bezbronny, jak się to teraz jej wydaje.

– Słyszałem, co powiedziała wczoraj – odparł. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, by nie pochlebiała mi jej troska, ale wolę nie myśleć, do czego to może ją doprowadzić.

– Do czegoś, czego będzie żałować całe życie. Swoje i twoje.

Juan tylko potrząsnął głową po raz kolejny, otwierając przed Victorią drzwi w salonie. Przeszła przez palarnię i zajrzała do gabinetu.

– Witaj! – Flor poderwała się z fotela.

Teraz dopiero, gdy Victoria przyjrzała się uważniej urządzeniu pokoju, zorientowała się, że biurko zostało przesunięte ze środka pomieszczenia. Może ktoś siedzący przy nim miał przez to mniej światła, ale za to nie sposób było go dostrzec patrząc przez okno. Zresztą solidne okiennice sugerowały, że o zmierzchu okna są starannie zasłaniane.

– Wybacz, że nie przyszłam rano, ale musiałam… – mówiła pospiesznie dziewczyna.

– Widziałam – przerwała jej Victoria. – U nas to _don_ Alejandro wstaje pierwszy i wydaje rozporządzenia, przynajmniej jeśli idzie o _vaqueros_. Ja muszę się zajmować tylko domowymi sprawami. No i swoją gospodą, oczywiście, ale to zwykle koło południa. Kto inny wydaje już gościom śniadania.

– A Diego?

– Diego robi to, o co go poprosi ojciec. A w wolnym czasie zajmuje się wszystkim tym, co go interesuje i czego potrzebuje. Dobrze, że jeździmy razem do pueblo, bo inaczej ciężko byłoby nam znaleźć chwilę na spokojną rozmowę.

Flor westchnęła ciężko.

– Jako żona też musiałabym się zajmować tylko domem, prawda?

– Być może i tym nie. Jeśli będziesz mieć świekrę… – Victoria otrząsnęła się mimowolnie.

– Co się stało? – Flor spojrzała na nią czujnie.

– Parę miesięcy temu _don_ Alejandro odwiedziła jego dawna znajoma…

_Doña_ de la Vega zaczęła opowiadać o _señorze_ Mercedes, nie ukrywając ani swojej ówczesnej irytacji zachowaniem tej kobiety, ani swego żalu z powodu jej śmierci. Ta historia zainteresowała Flor na tyle, że _señorita_ Pereira przestała nerwowo przekładać papiery na biurku i dała się namówić na spacer po ogrodzie. Victoria nie mogła się oprzeć pokusie porównania jej zachowania teraz z tym, co widziała poprzedniego dnia, i ze smutkiem stwierdziła, że nie pomyliła się w swej pierwszej ocenie. Być może powodem tego była wciąż świeża żałoba po ojcu, może niepewność co do przyszłości, teraz wzmagana przez nasilające się plotki i naciski, może pamięć wydarzeń sprzed roku, a może i fakt, że dziewczynę wciąż pojono laudanum i trudno było powiedzieć, czy się już nie uzależniła od przynoszonej przez nie ulgi. Jakie by jednak nie były przyczyny, Flor straciła wiele ze swej śmiałości. Zniknęła gdzieś dziewczyna zdolna pobiec do ruin szafotu, by pomóc niedoszłemu skazańcowi, czy też z opanowaniem znosząca towarzystwo porywaczy. Teraz _señorita_ Pereira wciąż obracała w palcach chusteczkę czy obskubywała zerwane mimochodem kwiaty, niezdolna utrzymać dłoni nieruchomo dłużej niż przez chwilę. Determinacja i euforia z poprzedniego dnia, gdy pojechała na aukcję, także zniknęły i _doña_ de la Vega zastanowiła się, na ile były wymuszone lekami.

Mimo wszystko jednak rozmawiały i choć _señorita_ Pereira chwilami zdawała się gubić wątek opowieści, była to spokojna rozmowa dwóch kobiet, o wszystkim i o niczym zarazem, chyba w równym stopniu odwracająca uwagę Victorii, co Flor, od zaistniałych problemów.

Było już blisko południa, gdy do hacjendy przyjechał _don_ Alejandro. Starszy _caballero_ przeprosił synową, tłumacząc się, tak jak podejrzewała, z odesłania na ten dzień Diego do Los Angeles z wiadomościami o przyszłej aukcji. Sam zjawił się, by wraz z Flor sprawdzić księgi hodowlane i przedyskutować sprawę pewnych inwestycji, jakie planował jeszcze Jose Pereira. To zajęło im czas aż do sjesty i _doña_ de la Vega znów była skazana na samotne spacery po ogrodzie czy odpoczynek w cieniu drzew.

Nadal niepokoiła się o Zorro, więc zmusiła się, by rozważyć coś innego. Komu najbardziej zależało na szybkim małżeństwie Flor? Kto mógł rozpuszczać plotki o _señoricie_ Pereira? Jakiś starszy, owdowiały _caballero_, chcący podreperować swoją majętność posagiem młodej żony? _Doña_, która szukała zamożnej partii dla swego syna? A może to sam doktor? Gdyby uzależnił Flor od laudanum, mógłby łatwo nakłonić ją do małżeństwa. Hacjenda Pereiry była przecież ogromnym bogactwem. A jeśli nie on, to kto? Jakiś młody, bystry i pozbawiony skrupułów _caballero_, który zapewnił sobie pomoc lekarza? Ktoś spoza pueblo? Nie umiała znaleźć na te pytania odpowiedzi.

_Don_ Alejandro zajrzał do ogrodu tylko na chwilę, znów się tłumacząc, że resztę dnia spędzi ze znajomymi w samym pueblo. Przyniósł też zaproszenie do domu _don_ Rafaela na następny dzień, po południowej mszy. Kuzyn Diego chyba wziął sobie do serca ostatnie spotkanie z rodziną i chciał poprawić wzajemne relacje.

Flor nie miała ochoty przesypiać sjesty. Przyszła znów do ogrodu, by zaprosić Victorię do swego pokoju. Tam, w chłodzie i przy szklankach lemoniady, jeszcze raz zaczęła ją podpytywać o drobne wydarzenia z Los Angeles. Śmiała się z co poniektórych opowieści, ale w pewnej chwili spoważniała.

– Czy ty się nigdy nie boisz? – spytała.

Victoria odetchnęła głęboko.

– Czego? – odpowiedziała pytaniem, usiłując nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie robi Diego.

Flor spuściła głowę i skubnęła rękaw sukni.

– Ja się boję – przyznała się. – Robi mi się niedobrze ze strachu.

– Nie masz się powodu…

– Nie, to nie to… – Dziewczyna potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. – To znaczy… To też. Ale…

– Boisz się czegoś jeszcze?

– Tak… – _Señorita_ objęła się ramionami. Mimo że w pokoju było ciepło, otuliła się szalem. – Boję się, że zawiodę – powiedziała cicho. – I że oni wszyscy za to zapłacą. Że nie będę tak dobra jak mój ojciec i hacjenda popadnie w ruinę…

– Chwileczkę, Flor! – Victoria chwyciła ją za ramiona. – Ty tak sądzisz, czy ktoś ci to powiedział?

– Dlaczego?

– Dlaczego tak pytam? Do tej pory nie popełniłaś żadnego błędu. Jesteś w żałobie, męczą cię złe wspomnienia, ale poradziłaś sobie w najtrudniejszym czasie. Nie masz powodu, by się bać swoich pomyłek… – Victoria odetchnęła. – Jeśli ci ktoś tego nie wmówił.

Flor rozpłakała się. Wtuliła twarz w ramię Victorii i szlochała z głębi serca.

– Jestem taka zmęczona, taka zmęczona… – powtarzała.

_Doña_ de la Vega mogła tylko przytulić dziewczynę i uspokajająco gładzić ją po plecach. Miała gorzkie poczucie, że zawiodła. Może Ignacio de Soto był kłopotem i zagrożeniem, ale w tej chwili nie wydawało się jej to wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem pozostawienia Flor na tak długo samej. Listy to było zbyt mało. Juan, Consuela i Ramirez nie wystarczali. Rok, który upłynął od śmierci Jose Pereiry, nie złagodził bólu jego córki.

To była długa południowa sjesta. Flor, kiedy już raz poddała się łzom, nie mogła się uspokoić. Victoria nakłoniła ją, by się położyła, a sama usiadła obok, pozwalając, by _señorita_, skulona, z głową na kolanach _doñi_ de la Vega, wypłakiwała swoje lęki. Sama Victoria czuła się nieco bezradna wobec takiego obrotu spraw. Ona także, jeszcze jako niemal dziewczynka, miała za sobą niejedną noc przepłakaną w poduszkę. Tyle, że wtedy jej łzy były spowodowane nie tylko strachem przed przyszłością, ale też złością na niesprawiedliwość losu, który pozostawił ją na straży dobytku rodziny.

Poniekąd też rozumiała Flor, czemu to właśnie ją wybrała na powierniczkę. Doskonale pamiętała, jak sama w dniu ślubu skłamała _señorze_ Antonii. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie mogła przyznać się starszej kobiecie, czego wtedy naprawdę się bała, ale też dlatego, że jako właścicielka gospody i jej pracodawca, nie powinna okazywać takich emocji. Zapewne z tego samego powodu Flor nie pozwalała sobie na pełną szczerość wobec Consueli, nie mówiąc już o Pedro czy Ernesto. Pozostawał jeszcze Juan, ale być może nawet on nie mógł pomóc dziewczynie. Może nie chciała obciążać go swoim bólem i strachem, może powodem były plotki, które tak zniszczyły jej pewność siebie, a może lęk zbyt nad nią zapanował, by mogła czuć się przy mężczyźnie równie swobodnie, jak przy kobiecie. _Doña_ de la Vega raz jeszcze objęła Flor i kołysała ją tak, jak czasem Diego kołysał i przytulał ją samą, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając fakt, że wbrew niewielkiej w sumie różnicy lat, czuje się dużo, dużo starsza od _señority_ Pereira.

x x x

Było już późne popołudnie, gdy na podjeździe hacjendy zaturkotały koła powozu. Do tej pory Flor uspokoiła się na tyle, by usnąć. Victoria również się zdrzemnęła. Spała jednak krótko, gdy obudziło ją delikatnie dotknięcie na ramieniu. Gdy otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła pochyloną Consuelę.

– Wybaczcie, że was obudziłam, _doña_ – powiedziała, gdy tylko Victoria wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. – Ale przyjechał gość, który chciałby się z wami zobaczyć.

– Gdzie jest teraz? – _Doña_ de la Vega zatrzymała się przed lustrem, by poprawić spięte włosy.

– Wprowadziłam go do salonu. To miejscowy lekarz, _doña_.

– A jego co tu sprowadza? – mruknęła Victoria do siebie, ale Consuela usłyszała to i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Pewnie chce wam zaofiarować swoje usługi.

– O!

Trzeba było przyznać, że takie zachowanie lekarza zdziwiło Victorię. Doktor Hernandez nigdy nie składał takich nieoczekiwanych wizyt. Z tego, co Victoria wiedziała, nie musiał. W Los Angeles każdy wiedział, gdzie mieszka lekarz, i każdy mógł tam skierować potrzebującego przybysza. Zapewne uznałby też takie wyjazdy za niepotrzebną stratę czasu.

– Taki ma zwyczaj, _doña_ – stwierdziła Consuela.

– Skoro tak, to pójdę z nim porozmawiać. Czy możesz podać coś do picia? Wino czy lemoniadę…

– Zaraz podam. I… – Kobieta zawahała się na moment. – _Gracias_, _doña_. Za Flor – powiedziała. Victoria tylko skinęła głową.

Gość, mężczyzna w średnim wieku, o szczupłej, wręcz wysuszonej figurze, wstał na widok _doñi_ de la Vega wchodzącej do salonu. Stojąca przy krześle torba potwierdzała jego lekarską profesję.

– Amadeo Corrando, jestem lekarzem w pueblo Santa Barbara – przedstawił się i skłonił elegancko. – Czyżbym miał przyjemność poznać _doñę_ de la Vega?

– Victoria de la Vega, owszem. – Victoria odpowiedziała równie uprzejmym tonem.

Jednocześnie obserwowała uważnie przybysza. Ciemny surdut z dobrego materiału, starannie wyglansowane noski trzewików, zadbane dłonie, na palcu błysk złota… Doktor Corrando sprawiał wrażenie kogoś solidnego, rzeczowego i godnego zaufania. Nie mogła się oprzeć myśli, na ile były to pozory.

– Co was sprowadza, doktorze?

– Chciałem wam złożyć swoje wyrazy uszanowania – odpowiedział i ponownie się ukłonił. – Jednocześnie pragnę was zapewnić, iż w razie potrzeby będę na każde wezwanie.

– _Gracias_, doktorze – podziękowała. – To rzeczywiście dodaje otuchy – dorzuciła, wzorując się na zapamiętanych słowach _señory_ Mercedes. Wobec tego człowieka nie chciała być tak bezpośrednia, jak przywykła w Los Angeles.

– Do waszych usług, _do__ña_ – odparł mężczyzna.

Consuela wniosła tacę z poczęstunkiem i rozmowa potoczyła się dalej. Doktor gładko przeszedł od uwag o pogodzie i komplementów do bardziej szczegółowego wypytywania o stan zdrowia. Victoria owszem, odpowiadała, ale coraz ostrożniej. Ufała Rosicie i jej wiedzy, a każda kolejna wypowiedź doktora Corrando wydawała się być, mimo pozornej uprzejmości, podszyta lekceważeniem i akuszerki z Los Angeles, i jej samej.

Turkot kół na zewnątrz oznajmił przyjazd następnego gościa i za chwilę Consuela wprowadziła go do salonu. Młody _caballero_, sądząc z tego, jak obchodził się z przyniesionym pakietem, był tylko posłańcem swego ojca mającym dostarczyć _señoricie_ Pereira wiadomości. Zapewne spodziewał się, że to ją zastanie, więc speszył się, gdy zamiast dziewczyny powitała go brzemienna kobieta. Ukrył jednak swoje rozczarowanie i po chwili uprzejmej rozmowy odjechał.

Gdy wreszcie zjawił się _don_ Alejandro, Victoria czuła się już tak, jakby spędziła to popołudnie w swojej gospodzie. Lekarz na szczęście uznał, że musi wracać do pueblo, ale młodzik z wiadomością był pierwszym z posłańców. Wyglądało na to, że starsi _caballeros_ specjalnie wysyłali swoich synów z listami, by ci mieli okazję do rozmowy z _señoritą_ Flor. Dziewczyna najwidoczniej była świadoma ich zamierzeń, bo traktowała gości z uprzejmym dystansem, znacznie większą uwagę przywiązując do treści dostarczonych listów i korzystając z obecności Victorii jako przyzwoitki. Obserwowanie tych młodzieńców, jak próbują, nie naruszając zasad dobrego wychowania, zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczyny, byłoby zabawne, gdyby Victoria nie pamiętała podobnych sytuacji z Los Angeles. Samo wspomnienie Dolores, która uwielbiała takie towarzyskie rozgrywki, wystarczyłoby, by popsuć jej humor, a tu dodatkowo pamiętała o nasilających się plotkach. Zbyt dobrze wiedziała, z własnego doświadczenia, jak pozornie błahe zdarzenie może być początkiem całej lawiny pomówień. Jeden mimowolny gest Flor, jedno jej niebaczne słowo, i któryś z tych młodzików może uznać, że to jemu udało się przyciągnąć uwagę _señority_, i to on będzie jej szczęśliwym wybrańcem. Kiedy więc po zachodzie słońca przyjechał starszy de la Vega i razem usiedli do posiłku, Victoria nie ukrywała swojej ulgi. Trwała ona jednak krótko, bo _don_ Alejandro nie miał pojęcia, co może zatrzymywać Diego w Los Angeles.

* * *

><p>CDN.<p> 


	7. Rozdział 7 Gesty i maniery

_**Od autora:**__ Cóż mogę odpowiedzieć na taką analizę? Jedynie podziękować za wskazanie czegoś, o czym sama nie pomyślałam… _

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 7. Gesty i maniery<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuchnia w gospodzie Victorii jak zwykle smakowicie pachniała i jak w każdy sobotni wieczór przy stołach było pełno gości. Ich głosy docierały do niewielkiej niszy pod dachem, splątane w jeden hałas, za to aromat potraw był tu szczególnie dobrze wyczuwalny. Zorro starał się na niego nie zwracać większej uwagi, ale to nie było łatwe zadanie. Po raz kolejny pogratulował sobie przezorności, że Diego de la Vega zdążył zjeść solidny posiłek, nim zmienił strój i usiadł tu na górze. Gdyby nie to, czekanie tutaj byłoby… trudne. <em>Robi się ze mnie taki sam łakomczuch, jak z sierżanta<em>, zaśmiał się w myśli.

Ale celem jego wizyty nie były smakowitości szykowane przez _señorę_ Antonię. Nieco wcześniej Diego de la Vega obserwował w gospodzie dwóch mężczyzn, których zachowanie było bardzo odległe od uprzejmości, nawet jeśli się wzięło poprawkę na szorstkie maniery _vaqueros_ i peonów. Zapewne o tej samej dwójce opowiadał mu Felipe, że podczas piątkowego targu krążyli po placu i zachowywali się butnie i nieprzyjemnie, zaczepiając co ładniejsze dziewczęta. Z jakiegoś powodu sierżant nie zamknął ich wtedy w areszcie, a jedynie pogroził grzywną. To nieco poskutkowało, ale poprawa była niewielka. Za to Diego zdążył dowiedzieć się, kim byli ci niemili goście – łowcami nagród, i w tej chwili stało się dla niego jasne, co sprowadziło tych mężczyzn do Los Angeles i co było powodem spokojnego zachowania de Soto przez ostatnie tygodnie. _Alcalde_ musiał cierpliwie czekać, rozpuszczając po całej Kalifornii wici o nagrodzie wyznaczonej za głowę Zorro, ale za to mógł teraz liczyć, że komuś poszczęści się bardziej niż jemu i jego żołnierzom.

Na razie jednak ta dwójka nie wyglądała na takich, którzy mogliby sprawiać Zorro większe kłopoty. Co nie oznaczało, że mógł pozostawić ich samym sobie. Dlatego też siedział wygodnie w niszy pod dachem, wdychał kuszące aromaty i przysłuchiwał się toczonym w dole dyskusjom, w nadziei, że dwaj nieproszeni goście możliwie szybko okażą się na tyle głupi, by dać mu pretekst do efektownego wyrzucenia ich za drzwi.

Nie musiał długo czekać, by jego nadzieje się spełniły. Część obecnych, w tym żołnierze, wyszła, i Juanita, która po ataku Lamarki była podwójnie ostrożna w kontaktach z gośćmi, zaczęła zbierać ze stołów naczynia. Przechodziła właśnie przez salę, niosąc załadowaną tacę, gdy jeden z łowców zaszedł ją od tyłu i spróbował przytrzymać. Tylko spróbował, bo dziewczyna wbiła mu łokieć w brzuch, okręciła się w miejscu i wepchnęła tacę między siebie i napastnika. Zorro, który w oczekiwaniu na podobną sytuację przeniósł się na galerię, nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc jej obronę. Victoria dobrze wyszkoliła swoje dziewczęta. Niestety łowca był chyba przygotowany na taką reakcję, bo choć się zakrztusił, nie dał się odepchnąć i złapał Juanitę za nadgarstek.

– Za coś takiego będziesz musiała się bardzo postarać… – syknął.

– Puśćcie! – Juanita szarpnęła się, starając się jednocześnie tak balansować tacą, by nie upuścić naczyń.

– Jak poprosisz… – Łowca musiał chyba zacisnąć dłoń, bo dziewczyna jęknęła z bólu.

– Już poprosiła. – Zorro uznał, że musi wkroczyć, nim sytuacja zmieni się na gorszą.

Moment zaskoczenia jego stwierdzeniem wystarczył, by dziewczyna wyszarpnęła rękę z uścisku. Taca się przechyliła, naczynia spadły na pobliski stół i podłogę, a Juanita odskoczyła. Drugi z łowców podniósł się ze swojego miejsca.

– Zorro… – wpół westchnął, wpół sapnął to imię i ruszył naprzód.

I uderzył o filar, bo Zorro zszedł z linii ataku, złapał go za ramię i pchnął na słup, jednocześnie boleśnie wykręcając przeciwnikowi rękę. Głowa mężczyzny zetknęła się z drewnem z głuchym trzaskiem, niemal równym trzaśnięciu skręconego stawu. Łowca osunął się na kolana, oszołomiony uderzeniem i bólem.

Jego towarzysz był przezorniejszy, bo od razu wyciągnął broń. Nie szpadę, ale szeroki kordelas o matowym, pordzewiałym ostrzu. Zorro niezbyt się tym przejął. Miejsca było dosyć, by znów uniknąć ataku, obezwładnić napastnika i wepchnąć go, tym razem na stół. Nim mężczyzna zdołał się pozbierać, Juanita z trzaskiem spuściła trzymaną w rękach tacę na jego głowę. Powtórzyła cios jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, aż drewno pękło. Zorro cofnął się, obserwując to lanie z bezpiecznej odległości.

– Co tu się dzie…? – Głos zamarł sierżantowi w gardle. – Zorro!

– Ci _señores_ okazali się być nieuprzejmi wobec _señority_, sierżancie – wyjaśnił Zorro spokojnie. – Będzie dobrze, jeśli spędzą noc w areszcie i potem wyjadą z Los Angeles.

– Napastowali _señoritę_?! – Mendoza natychmiast się zreflektował. – Żołnierze! Alarm! Do mnie! – wrzasnął w stronę drzwi i zaraz odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę banity. – Lepiej zniknij, Zor… – urwał, bo tylko kołysząca się zasłona w kuchennych drzwiach świadczyła, że Zorro tu był.

– Co się dzieje, sierżancie? – Gomez i Rocha wpadli do środka, niemal wyłamując drzwi.

– Ci dwaj zaatakowali _señoritę_. Zabrać ich do aresztu. Jutro nałożę grzywnę. – Mendoza poprawił pas. – Pokryją koszty naczyń, oczywiście – zapewnił Juanitę.

Znów siedząc w swojej wygodnej niszy Zorro przysłuchiwał się jeszcze przez chwilę słabym protestom aresztowanych i Juanicie wyliczającej gniewnie, co się potłukło. Gdy wreszcie łowców wyprowadzono, a Mendoza zaczął przymawiać się o jakąś przekąskę na dobry wieczór, uznał, że na tym wystarczy jego obecności w Los Angeles. Diego de la Vega był potrzebny w Santa Barbara i już dawno powinien był wyruszyć.

x x x

Victorię w niedzielny świt obudził zapach. Niezbyt miły, ale znajomy zapach konia, potu i czegoś chemicznego, połączone ze słabą wonią lawendy i cedru. Uśmiechnęła się. Znała tylko jedną osobę, która tak pachniała. I rzeczywiście, na drugiej połowie łóżka spał Diego. Musiał chyba wyczuć, że się poruszyła, bo nie otwierając oczu wymruczał sennie.

– Miłego dnia, Vi…

Usiadła.

– Będzie miły, bo wróciłeś – odpowiedziała. A potem dorzuciła. – Czy nikt ci nigdy nie powiedział, że nie wypada kłaść się do łóżka w butach?

– Zdjąłem buty… – Diego uśmiechnął się leniwie, nadal nie otwierając oczu.

– Ale koszuli już nie! Śmierdzisz koniem! A w ogóle to czemu mnie nie obudziłeś?! Chciałeś mnie wystraszyć?! I czemu tak długo cię nie było?!

Młody de la Vega otworzył oczy i przeciągnął się.

– Jakie piękne powitanie zgotowała mi moja pani, światło mego życia – oświadczył z szerokim uśmiechem. – Nie chciałem robić zamieszania. Zauważ, że była noc i spałaś. A ja chyba przewyższyłem Zorro w przekradaniu się koło wartowników. Juan się pewnie za to obrazi na mnie na tydzień, i to niesłusznie, bo pilnują hacjendy lepiej niż żołnierze garnizonu. Więc jak miałem brać kąpiel, kiedy nie powinno mnie tu być?

Victoria zaśmiała się krótko i pochyliła nad mężem, by go pocałować. Diego na chwilę wplótł palce w jej włosy, nim podparł się na łokciu i też usiadł.

– Tak ci będzie wygodniej – oznajmił.

– Wygodniej z czym?

– Z całowaniem mnie – stwierdził i zabrał się za udowadnianie żonie, że ma rację.

Po dłuższej chwili Victoria oparła się o jego ramię.

– To teraz powiedz mi, czemu tak długo cię nie było. Przecież ojciec nie kazał ci robić niczego, co by zajęło tyle czasu. Felipe mówił o jakichś awanturnikach, ale…

Diego westchnął ciężko i poprawił poduszkę, by Victoria mogła się wygodnie położyć.

– To byli łowcy nagr… Au! – jęknął, bo jego żona, obracając się gwałtownie, wbiła mu łokieć w żebra.

– Nic ci się nie stało?

– Teraz mi się stało – odparł, rozcierając bok. – A z tamtymi to nie, nic. Masz parę potłuczonych talerzy i połamaną tacę. Ale już zapłacili za wszystko, Mendoza tego dopilnował.

– Połamałeś mi tacę?

– Nie ja, Juanita. Rozbiła ją jednemu na głowie. Twoje dziewczęta zaczynają być tak samo niebezpieczne jak ty – stwierdził, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Ja nie miałem za wiele do roboty, wystarczyło, że rozbroiłem tamtych dwóch.

Popatrzyła na niego uważnie.

– Jesteś w zaskakująco dobrym humorze – zauważyła.

Diego pocałował ją w policzek.

– To na widok mojej żony tak się cieszę – oświadczył. – Nawet jak na mnie krzyczy, że się położyłem do łóżka w ubraniu. Poza tym Zorro przegonił łobuzów. – Nagle ziewnął. – No i jechałem tutaj przez pół nocy. Więc przytul się do mnie, Vi, i pozwól mi jeszcze trochę pospać, nim nas obudzą. – Osunął się na poduszkach i demonstracyjnie zamknął oczy.

Victoria zmierzwiła mu włosy.

– Powoli to zaczyna być niewygodne – zauważyła.

Zerknął na nią i podniósł się na łokciu.

– Niewygodne? – zaniepokoił się.

– Nie aż tak – odpowiedziała. – Śpij.

Diego z westchnieniem poprawił się na poduszce i wtulił twarz w ramię żony.

x x x

Jak co tydzień mieszkańcy Santa Barbara zgromadzili się na mszy w kościele przy misji. Diego i Victoria, za cichą sugestią _don_ Alejandro, zajęli miejsca nie w ławce de la Vegów, przy Rafaelu i jego rodzinie, ale za _caballeros_, przy Flor. Razem z nimi była tam jeszcze Consuela, a Juan, Ernesto, Pedro i inni _vaqueros_ ustawili się w kruchcie.

Kościół w Santa Barbara był znacznie większy niż w Los Angeles. Ołtarz połyskiwał od złoceń, między filarami oddzielającymi boczne nawy od głównej biegła galeria, misternie rzeźbione kraty zasłaniały część przeznaczoną dla zakonnych braci. Z boku prezbiterium chór szkoły misyjnej wyśpiewywał słodkimi głosami psalm. Jednak, niezależnie od jego wielkości, w miarę upływu czasu zatłoczone wnętrze robiło się duszne i gorące.

Victoria z roztargnieniem słuchała śpiewów i inwokacji. Była przyzwyczajona do upału, spędzała przecież sporo czasu w kuchni, ale otaczający ją zaduch stawał się coraz bardziej uciążliwy. Dostrzegła, że Flor też blednie i nerwowo skubie chusteczkę, i miała nadzieję, że dziewczyna wytrzyma i nie zemdleje. Jeśli zaś o omdlenia chodziło, starała się nie zwracać uwagi na panującą duchotę, by samej nie zasłabnąć. Nie mogła skupić się na mszy, Diego rozumiał łacińskie słowa, ale ona zazwyczaj jedynie domyślała się ich znaczenia. Tym razem jednak przyglądała się dyskretnie otoczeniu, nie tylko przepychowi świątyni, tak różnej od przytulnego wnętrza kościółka w Los Angeles, ale i zgromadzonym w niej ludziom. Siateczka _rebozo_ pozwalała jej zerkać na boki bez obawy, że ktoś zauważy to niezbyt przystające do powagi chwili zachowanie, a miała co obserwować. Ona i Diego wywołali spore zamieszanie, gdy we wręcz demonstracyjny sposób usiedli przy Flor. Nikt, kto zobaczył, jak _don_ Alejandro rozstaje się z nimi i przechodzi do przodu, pomiędzy _caballeros_, by usiąść obok bratanka, nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, że przy _señoricie_ Pereira siedzą także de la Vegowie. Mogła zauważyć, jak głowy stojących w bocznych nawach ludzi przechylają się i kłonią, gdy mężczyźni i kobiety wymieniali opinie o gościach Flor. Takie samo poruszenie panowało i w ławkach _caballeros_. Gdy starszy de la Vega siadał koło Rafaela, kilka osób obejrzało się, chcąc dostrzec, gdzie są jego syn i synowa, i niewątpliwie byli zaskoczeni, widząc ich wśród zwykłych mieszkańców Santa Barbara.

Jeszcze większe zamieszanie wszczęło się po zakończeniu mszy. Victoria najchętniej wyszłaby zaraz na zewnątrz, bo podczas nabożeństwa coraz bardziej brakowało jej powietrza, ale musiała wytrwać, bo Flor modliła się jeszcze, klęcząc z zasłoniętą twarzą. Czekała więc, obserwując, jak wychodzili_ caballeros_ z pierwszych ławek, i mogła zobaczyć u niemal każdego ten sam błysk zdumienia na widok towarzyszy _señority_ Pereira. Zdumienie, nagłe zrozumienie, zainteresowanie… Co poniektórzy zaczynali gorączkowo szeptać do siebie jeszcze będąc na wysokości ławki, więc nie musiała nawet odwracać głowy, by wiedzieć, co się dzieje za jej plecami.

– Vi… – mruknął Diego.

– Tak?

– Wytrzymasz jeszcze chwilę?

– Wytrzymam.

Tłok w wejściu przerzedził się wreszcie i mogli wyjść. Flor dyskretnie otarła oczy i uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że młodzi de la Vegowie czekają. Jednak nie skierowała się do wyjścia, a skinieniem głowy wskazała boczną nawę. Przed ustawioną tu figurą świętej Barbary, patronki misji, płonęły szeregi mniejszych i większych świec. Flor także zapaliła świecę i znów przyklękła.

Victoria zaniepokoiła się. Wprawdzie również Diego bez wahania sięgnął do skrzynki po świecę, ale wiedziała, czemu jej mąż ofiarowuje modlitwę patronce dobrej śmierci. Dlaczego jednak robiła to _señorita_ Pereira? Ale może obawiała się niepotrzebnie, może dziewczyna po prostu wspominała swego ojca. Jak by jednak nie było, Flor skończyła modlitwę i wskazała Victorii jeszcze jeden ołtarz, ustawiony za filarem.

Ten ołtarz był poświęcony świętej Annie. Miejscowy rzeźbiarz przedstawił ją z twarzą indiańskiej kobiety i zmarszczkami w kącikach oczu, podkreślającymi dojrzały wiek, jakby w opozycji do towarzyszącej jej młodziutkiej Madonny tulącej pulchne Dzieciątko. Święta spoglądała na świat ciepło, z uśmiechem prawdziwej matrony i babki, i Victoria nie mogła nie uśmiechnąć się w odpowiedzi, zapalając świecę i jak co tydzień prosząc o pomoc i ochronę, dla siebie, dziecka i, trochę przekornie, bo wszak to nie była sprawa świętej, dla Diego.

_Don_ Alejandro czekał na nich przy wyjściu z kościoła. Starszy _caballero_ był pogrążony w rozmowie z Matteo Ramirezem.

– _Señor_ Ramirez… – Diego skłonił się w odpowiedzi na powitanie _alcalde_.

– Dobrze was widzieć, _don_ Diego. Co słychać w Los Angeles?

– Wiadomość przysłana przez ojca ucieszyła hodowców. Wszyscy szykują się na piątkową aukcję bydła.

– Cieszę się zatem, że się udało. Przejdziemy się może?

– Z przyjemnością – wtrąciła się Victoria. – Potrzebuję odrobiny ruchu.

– Słyszałem, że udajecie się do kuzynostwa…

– Owszem, Rafael zaprosił nas na południowy posiłek – włączył się _don_ Alejandro. – Zanim to jednak nastąpi… – Gestem dłoni zaproponował spacer dookoła placu.

W niedzielne południe plac przed kościołem był pełen ludzi. Powozy zostawiono z boku, w cieniu balkonów, gdzie słońce, nawet w ten ciepły jesienny dzień, nie mogło zaszkodzić koniom. Natomiast po samym placu krążyły grupki ludzi, mniej lub bardziej pochłoniętych rozmową. Nie można było nie dostrzec, że co rusz ktoś oglądał się w stronę de la Vegów i towarzyszącej im _señority_. Widocznie spotkanie jej tu w niedzielne południe było towarzyską sensacją.

Victoria była zadowolona, że odrobina ruchu pozwoliła jej otrząsnąć się i ze znużenia dusznym wnętrzem kościoła, i z ponurego nastroju, jaki zawsze ogarniał ją przy niedzielnej modlitwie. Ramirez okazał się doskonałym towarzyszem spaceru, sypiącym jak z rękawa anegdotkami z życia towarzyskiego Santa Barbara, i nawet Flor pozwoliła sobie na odsunięcie welonu z twarzy i swobodniejszą, weselszą rozmowę. Nim obeszli połowę placu, zaczęli podchodzić do nich inni _caballeros_ z rodzinami, by porozmawiać czy wymienić parę uwag o pogodzie, zbiorach czy hodowli. Mogło się wydawać, że są to tylko błahe rozmowy i przyjazne gesty, ale Victoria doskonale widziała, że ich rozmówców odprowadzają uważne spojrzenia obecnych. Flor musiała dostrzegać je także, bo starała się nie odzywać więcej, niż to nie było konieczne, gdy tylko ktoś podchodził.

Wreszcie zjawił się Rafael i formalnie już zaprosił stryja z rodziną i _señoritę_ Pereira do swego domu.

* * *

><p>CDN.<p> 


	8. Rozdział 8 Sprawy rodzinne

**Od autora:** _Tak, tamten rozdział i także ten są niejako przejściowe. Cóż, nawet w burzliwym życiu Zorro zdarzają się chwile, gdy może spokojnie usiąść w gronie bliskich osób, zanim znów wydarzy się coś, co będzie wymagało jego interwencji. _

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 8. Sprawy rodzinne<strong>

* * *

><p>Niedzielny obiad de la Vegów okazał się być zarazem udany i krępujący. Udany, bo nie wybuchła żadna kłótnia, a choć rozmowa dotyczyła tylko spraw tak ogólnych jak tegoroczne zbiory pomarańczy czy malarstwo, to dzięki temu wszyscy uniknęli tych nieprzyjemnych momentów zażenowania, w których ktoś wpatruje się w talerz, usiłując nie odpowiedzieć tak, jak jego zdaniem rozmówca zasłużył.<p>

Niestety dzięki temu obiad okazał się być też krępujący, bo nie sposób było ukryć, jak bardzo _don_ Rafaelowi zależało na spokojnej atmosferze. Szczególnie _doña_ Margarita niemal przez cały czas siedziała w milczeniu, jakby obawiając się, że powie coś, co nie przypadnie do gustu mężowi, albo, co gorsza, zdenerwuje gości. Victoria musiała przyznać, sama przed sobą, że mimo niechęci i obaw, jakie żywiła w związku z tym spotkaniem, czuła niezbyt miłosierną satysfakcję za każdym razem, kiedy żona _don_ Rafaela zaczynała niespokojnie kręcić się na swoim krześle, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od wtrącenia zjadliwego komentarza. To była sytuacja, w jakiej Victoria najchętniej zobaczyłaby zamiast Margarity Dolores, gryzącą się co chwila w język, by nie uchybić dobrym manierom.

Rafael, Diego i _don_ Alejandro robili, co mogli, by choć trochę ocieplić atmosferę, ale zdenerwowanie gospodyni nie pozwalało jej na coś więcej niż nerwowy śmieszek w odpowiedzi na opowiadane przez starszego _caballero_ anegdoty. Dopiero przy deserze uspokoiła się na tyle, by włączyć się w snute przez Rafaela rozważania na temat sprowadzenia guwernantki do opieki nad czteroletnim Alphonse. Zaraz jednak spłoszyła się znowu, jakby wspomnienie o dziecku przypomniało jej o czymś jeszcze i znów trwała w milczeniu, z furią dziobiąc widelczykiem podaną leguminę.

Victoria nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie zgadywania, co, czy raczej kto przyszedł na myśl żonie kuzyna Diego. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Margarity na jej zaokrągloną sylwetkę, by była prawie pewna, że kobieta wspominała ich jedyne spotkanie i powód awantury, jaka się wtedy rozpętała. Kusiło ją, by zażartować, że koniec końców obie wybrały sobie kogoś innego na małżonka, ale powstrzymała się. Sytuacja była zbyt napięta i Margarita mogła nie dostrzec w jej słowach niczego wesołego. Mogło też być tak, że w tej konkretnej chwili szwagierka pamiętała bardziej o tamtych rozgniecionych owocach, cieście z kremem i publicznej szarpaninie, a nie o swoim zauroczeniu. No i była jeszcze Flor, która też mogła nie uznać rozmowy o Zorro za dobry pomysł.

Wreszcie obiad dobiegł końca i Rafael zaofiarował się z gościną na czas sjesty. Zarówno _don_ Alejandro, jak i Diego obejrzeli się w tym momencie na panie. Victoria wstrząsnęła się na samą myśl o jeździe. Po dusznym kościele, spacerze i obiedzie najchętniej zdrzemnęłaby się chwilę, gdzieś w chłodzie i ciszy, a nie trzęsła w powozie jadącym po zapylonych dróżkach. Flor sprawiała wrażenie, że najchętniej wróciłaby do domu, ale zrezygnowała widząc wahanie _doñi_ de la Vega i pozwoliła Margaricie wskazać sobie drogę do zacisznego buduaru.

Po południowej drzemce Margarita zaprosiła Victorię i Flor na poczęstunek w swoich pokojach. Wyglądało na to, że zrobiła to, by okazać swoją dobrą wolę, albo też zależało jej na tym, by mała rodzinna wojenka de la Vegów wreszcie się skończyła. Jak by jednak nie było, spotkanie pań szybko przeniosło się do pokoju dziecinnego, gdzie prócz łóżeczka pierworodnego Alphonse stała kołyska z małym Xavierem.

Po raz kolejny okazało się, że dzieci mogą połączyć, bo Margarita z wyraźną dumą przedstawiła swoich synów. Na moment jeszcze spróbowała dawnego przechwalania się, napomykając o tym, jak ciężkie były narodziny drugiego z nich, ale Victoria puściła to mimo uszu. Zresztą podejrzewała, że w tej chwili zignorowałaby znacznie więcej komentarzy ze strony szwagierki, bo całą jej uwagę zaprzątnął Alphonse. Ten spokojny chłopiec, przyglądający się jej z niedziecinną powagą, był małym de la Vegą i nie mogła oprzeć się porównywaniu go z Diego. To prawda, że miał ciemne oczy, nie niebieskie, ale jakieś dalekie podobieństwo niewątpliwie istniało. A to zaraz nasunęło jej pytanie, czy jej dziecko, jej i Diego, będzie podobne, może tylko trochę bardziej żywiołowe? Podejrzewała, że tak, jeśli mogła to zgadywać z częstotliwości jego kopnięć, i miała ochotę zapytać o to Margaritę. A na razie bez protestu osunęła się na dywan, by być bliżej chłopca i pozwolić mu na pokazanie sobie ulubionych zabawek. Alphonse bezceremonialnie usiadł przy niej, opierając się o jej nogę, i zaczął przesuwać po tkaninie sukni drewnianym konikiem.

– Dzieci cię lubią, Victorio – zauważyła cicho Flor, która przycupnęła na wyściełanym stołeczku obok i patrzyła na to szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– Zawsze do mnie lgnęły.

Victoria nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie i przygarnęła malca bliżej do siebie. Pachniał słodko, jakby mlekiem i jakimiś kwiatami, a ciemne włosy były miękkie i delikatne w dotyku. Popatrzył na nią trochę zaskoczony.

– Nie całuj mnie. Nie jesteś moją nianią – powiedział.

– Alphonse! – zganiła go Margarita. Chłopiec spojrzał na nią, przestraszony. – Żona wujka Diego może cię pocałować, jeśli chce.

Alphonse, wyraźnie zawstydzony, obracał w rękach konika.

– Jeśli nie chcesz, bym cię pocałowała, powiedz. Nie pogniewam się – zapewniła go Victoria.

Zerknął z ukosa.

– Niania mnie całuje. A ty jesteś do niej podobna. Tylko ładniejsza.

Victoria nie mogła się nie roześmiać.

– A ty jesteś mądry – odpowiedziała.

Spostrzegła, że Margarita odpręża się nieznacznie, więc odwróciła się do niej.

– Masz pięknego syna – stwierdziła.

– Mam dwóch pięknych synów – odparła _doña_ dumnie.

– To prawda. – Victoria nie widziała powodu, by nie przytaknąć.

Chyba to wystarczyło Margaricie, bo uśmiechała się już zupełnie szczerze.

– A wy, _señorito_ Flor? – zwróciła się do milczącej dziewczyny. – Nie chcecie wziąć dziecka na ręce?

– Co? Och, tak – przytaknęła Flor.

Indiańska służąca, która do tej pory stała w rogu pokoju, podeszła i podała jej wyjętego z kołyski malca, pokazując, jak należy go ułożyć na ramieniu. Dziewczyna z fascynacją patrzyła na malutką buzię, a gdy dziecko się obudziło i zaczęło wiercić, zakołysała nim delikatnie.

– Pasuje ci… – powiedziała cicho Margarita. – Powinnaś już mieć swoje.

Spokojny nastrój prysnął. Flor znieruchomiała. Ze swego miejsca na podłodze Victoria widziała, jak dłoń dziewczyny zaciska się na materiale powijaków.

– Nie tak od razu, oczywiście… – Żona Rafaela też musiała to dostrzec, bo odezwała się, nim zdążyła to zrobić Victoria. – Ale prędzej czy później…

Flor tylko potrząsnęła głową.

– Ciocia będzie miała dziecko? – odezwał się ośmielony Alphonse, dotykając zaokrąglonego brzucha Victorii.

– Tak, będę miała – odpowiedziała mu z roztargnieniem. Nie mogła wymyślić słów, jakie w tej sytuacji byłyby właściwe, żeby uspokoić Flor.

Jednak nie musiała. _Señorita_ Pereira odetchnęła i znów zaczęła kołysać dziecko. Margarita chyba też uznała, że kryzys został zażegnany, bo wymknęła się z pokoju.

Victoria odwróciła się do dziewczyny.

– Jeśli chcesz, pojedziemy zaraz do ciebie. Wyjaśnię Diego, że źle się czuję.

– Nie, nie… – Flor potrząsnęła głową. – Nie muszę odjeżdżać. Powinnam się przyzwyczaić do takich pytań…

Alphonse pociągnął Victorię za rękaw, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

– Mama mówi, że będę mieć siostrę – oznajmił. – Kiedyś.

– To dobrze – uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. – Ja mam też dwóch braci i doskonale się razem bawiliśmy.

– W żołnierzy? – popatrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

– Różnie… – odpowiedziała. – Ale w żołnierzy też. Teraz są już prawdziwymi żołnierzami.

– Gdzie?!

– Daleko, daleko stąd. Ale może kiedyś cię im przedstawię.

To chyba wystarczyło, bo Alphonse uśmiechnął się szeroko i zajął się z powrotem swoim konikiem, przesuwając go po dywanie razem z cynową figurką żołnierza.

Stukot obcasów w korytarzu oznajmił powrót Margarity. Za nią służące wniosły tacę z ciastkami i leguminami, dzbanek z lemoniadą i szklanki.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie odmówicie mi przyjemności zjedzenia z wami podwieczorku? – zaszczebiotała Margarita wręcz przesadnie optymistycznym tonem, jakby nie po to właśnie zapraszała Victorię i Flor do swoich pokojów.

_Señorita_ Pereira i _doña_ de la Vega wymieniły spojrzenia.

– To będzie także i nasza przyjemność – odparła Victoria i mówiła całkiem szczerze.

x x x

Tego wieczoru _don_ Alejandro został w hacjendzie Pereirów. Flor i Victoria położyły się spać niemal natychmiast po powrocie, obie zmęczone dniem w gościnie, ale Diego zastał swego ojca siedzącego w dawnej palarni, ze szklaneczką brandy pod ręką, zapatrzonego w wygasły kominek.

– Ojcze?

– Myślałem, że jesteś przy Victorii…

– Śpi już. A ja miałem wrażenie, że chcesz ze mną porozmawiać.

_Don_ Alejandro westchnął i upił łyk alkoholu.

– Gdy Jose nas tu gościł, ten pokój był pełen ludzi – powiedział w zadumie.

– Może jeszcze kiedyś będzie… – odparł ostrożnie Diego. Nie wiedział, czemu jego ojciec wspomina dawne spotkania ze zmarłym _señorem_ Pereirą.

– Niewątpliwie – zgodził się _don_ Alejandro. – A jednak…

Jego syn usiadł w fotelu i wygodnie wyciągnął nogi. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądało to miejsce w czasach, które wspominał starszy _caballero_. Ogień trzaskający w kominku, płomyki świec odbijające się iskrami w kryształowych karafkach rozstawionych na niskich stolikach, aromatyczny dym tytoniowy unoszący się błękitnym oparem nad głowami, ożywione dyskusje toczące się dookoła. _Caballeros_ czy nie, właściciele hacjend w okolicach Santa Barbara spotykali się w domu jednego z nich, by właśnie w palarni, przy winie, brandy i cygarach rozmawiać o tym, co było ważne dla pueblo i co miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla nich samych, podczas gdy ich żony toczyły takie same dyskusje i ploteczki w bawialni czy buduarze.

Teraz panowała tu cisza i pustka. Flor nie miała szans, by przywrócić domowi takie życie towarzyskie, nie wychodząc wcześniej za mąż, a i wtedy byłaby z niego wyeliminowana. Jednak chyba nie o to chodziło _don_ Alejandro.

– Wiesz, Diego? – zagaił po dłuższym milczeniu starszy de la Vega. – Przyznam ci się, że odwykłem od rodzinnego gwaru. To spotkanie z Rafaelem i jego rodziną…

– Przyzwyczajaj się, ojcze. – Diego uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – Rafael chyba już nie popełni takiego błędu jak kiedyś. Nie będzie nas zbywał i kiedy nasze dziecko podrośnie, będzie często u nas gościł. Choćby po to, by Margarita mogła się pochwalić, jakie jej dzieci są mądre.

_Don_ Alejandro odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, ale zaraz znów zapatrzył się na kominek.

– Właściwie to nie o to mi chodziło… Po prostu… Ten obiad… A teraz ten pusty dom… To wszystko budzi wspomnienia…

– Alphonse? – zapytał Diego ostrożnie.

Jego ojciec pokręcił głową.

– Nie – odparł. – Twoja matka. Jak zmieniła się hacjenda, kiedy…

– Pamiętam to – przerwał mu syn. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Ale ten dom kiedyś znów ożyje. Nasza hacjenda też już nie jest chyba tak pusta jak dawniej.

Jednak to zaprzeczenie nie przyniosło spodziewanego efektu. _Don_ Alejandro nie odwracał wzroku od wyczyszczonego, od dawna nie używanego paleniska.

– Muszę ci się przyznać, że czuję się winny – powiedział wreszcie.

– Czemu? Przecież zrobiłeś to, co najlepsze dla Flor. Dzięki temu, co powiedziałeś innym _caballeros_, dostała to, czego potrzebuje, czas i swobodę. Teraz, gdy nie będą tak na nią naciskać, nie tylko poprowadzi hacjendę, ale i wyleczy własne rany. Nie będzie to za rok czy nawet dwa, ale kiedyś zdoła zapomnieć o swych lękach.

– Nie o tym myślałem.

– Nie?

– Nie. Czuję się winny, bo… – _Don_ Alejandro urwał i zakręcił szklaneczką, przez chwilę wpatrując się w migotanie kryształu i bursztynowy płyn wewnątrz. – Gdy umarła Felicidad… Szukałem zapomnienia w pracy. Spędzałem dni w podróży czy przy stadach, byleby nie myśleć…

Diego pokiwał głową. Doskonale pamiętał swoją samotność w tamtych dniach.

– …jak wiele zniknęło z mojego… naszego życia – poprawił się _caballero_, dostrzegając minę syna.

– Pamiętam to, ojcze. I nie, nie zamierzam czynić ci wymówek. To chyba jest już poza nami – zasugerował niepewnie Diego.

– Wiem, ale wtedy… Wtedy, choć się starałem, nie mogłem o niej zapomnieć. Nigdy do końca. Zaś teraz… – Starszy mężczyzna znów urwał i znów zapatrzył się na brandy. – Przez te kilka dni tutaj nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślałem o Mercedes. O tym, że odeszła. Czy to nie dziwne? Czułem się winny, gdy spędzałem z nią coraz więcej czasu, bo wydawało mi się, że zdradzam w ten sposób pamięć Felicidad. A teraz czuję się winny, że tak szybko o niej zapomniałem…

– Ale przecież… – Diego urwał.

Jego ojciec pozornie nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wreszcie młody de la Vega przemówił znowu.

– Nigdy nie pomyślałem, by Mercedes miała zastąpić matkę… – powiedział ostrożnie. – Nigdy nie podejrzewałem cię, że chciałbyś, by ją zastąpiła. Tak samo jak wcześniej…

_Caballero_ poprawił się w fotelu.

– To prawda. Nie protestowałeś, kiedy sprowadziłem Franciscę de la Pena – przyznał.

– A czy kiedykolwiek miałem prawo wytykać ci coś takiego, ojcze? Mama odeszła tak dawno temu… A ja nie jestem już tamtym zbuntowanym, zazdrosnym młodzikiem, który był gotów cię przekląć za choćby spojrzenie na kogokolwiek innego.

– Tak, to już zapamiętałem. – _Don_ Alejandro uśmiechnął się lekko, wreszcie spoglądając na syna. – Jak sam powiedziałeś, to wyjaśniliśmy dawno temu. To jednak nie było to samo. Ale czy zgodziłbyś się, żeby była częścią naszej rodziny? Czy wtedy ona, czy teraz Mercedes?

Teraz to Diego milczał przez dłuższy czas, wpatrując się gdzieś przed siebie. Wreszcie podniósł głowę.

– Pozwolisz ojcze, że raczej zapytam cię o coś innego. Czy ty zgodziłbyś się, żeby Mercedes była zagrożona tak samo jak my?

– Zgodziłbym się? – żachnął się _don_ Alejandro. – _Dios_, przecież przy niej to byłoby gwarantowane nieszczęście. Jeśli by nawet nie wytropiła w końcu, gdzie znikasz, to jej plotki i uwagi… Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że nie byłaby w stanie dochować tajemnicy!

– A mama by to potrafiła.

Starszy _caballero_ przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądał na syna, oniemiały.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że mi nie odpowiesz, bo… Że nawet przez chwilę nie rozważałeś możliwości, że Mercedes mogłaby być…

– Była twoją przyjaciółką, ojcze – odparł miękko Diego. – Może gdyby sprawy wyglądały inaczej, to Vi i ja jakoś znieślibyśmy jej obecność. Może wszystko by się ułożyło. Ale sam wiesz, że nie mogłeś się podzielić z nią naszymi sekretami, że zawsze byłaby z boku. Nie umiem powiedzieć, jak by wtedy wyglądało nasze życie, ale teraz, kiedy sprawy mają się tak, jak się mają, dla Mercedes nie było miejsca. Też o tym wiedziałeś. Gdyby nie to, tamta rozmowa wyglądałaby przecież inaczej, prawda?

– Czy próbujesz mi powiedzieć w ten sposób, że nie powinienem się czuć winny, bo tak naprawdę nawet przez moment nie myślałem poważnie o tym, by Mercedes została moją żoną?

– Może… – Młody de la Vega rozłożył bezradnie dłonie. – Może zanim byś o tym pomyślał, ja zdołałbym rozstrzygnąć nasze sprawy i nie byłbyś obciążony tajemnicą. Nie możemy teraz zgadywać.

– Nie zmienimy przeszłości, tak? – spytał _don_ Alejandro.

– Właśnie. – Diego na moment spuścił głowę. – Powtarzam to sobie za każdym razem, gdy widzę Vi palącą świece w kościele. Wiem, że prosi o moje bezpieczeństwo, bo od niego zależy także jej życie. I twoje. Pewne sprawy powinienem był załatwić inaczej, pewne wybory nie były właściwe, ale nie mogę już tego zmienić. Mimo błędów, jakie popełniłem, wszystko ułożyło się lepiej, niż mogłem się spodziewać. Więc… – Znów rozłożył ręce.

Starszy _caballero_ roześmiał się.

– Mówisz, jakbyś był w moim wieku – wytknął synowi.

– Może to dlatego, że już prawie jestem ojcem? – Diego uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. – Chyba czegoś się już od ciebie nauczyłem.

_Don_ Alejandro znów spojrzał na pusty kominek.

– Nie rób ze mnie sędziwego starca – zaprotestował. – Chociaż… – urwał i zamyślił się. Wreszcie uniósł szklaneczkę. – Za minione dni! – oświadczył. – I te, które jeszcze nadejdą!

* * *

><p>CDN.<p> 


	9. Rozdział 9 Łowcy nagród

_**Od autora: **__Jak powiedzieliście – czas spokoju się kończy. Przed Zorro nowe wyzwania. _

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 9. Łowcy nagród<strong>

* * *

><p>Victoria chętnie zostałaby dłużej w Santa Barbara, ale <em>don<em> Alejandro i Diego musieli wracać do Los Angeles przed zbliżającym się targiem, a ona sama nie chciała nadmiernie obciążać Flor. Ale i tak ich krótka wizyta, o ile mogła się zorientować, przyniosła więcej korzyści niż tylko przyspieszony powrót handlarzy.

Flor wydawała się być znacznie spokojniejsza, gdy wyjeżdżali, niż przy powitaniu, jakby udana aukcja dodała jej pewności siebie, a rozmowy z Victorią rozwiały część wątpliwości. Dodatkowo Diego przyrzekł przysłanie jej leków łagodniejszych i mniej szkodliwych niż podsunięte przez doktora laudanum, a _don_ Alejandro zapewnił o swoich staraniach, by nie wywierano na nią nacisków w kwestii zamążpójścia. Faktycznie, starszy de la Vega stanowczo przypomniał miejscowym _caballeros_, że zarówno on, jak i _alcalde_ Ramirez stali się opiekunami Flor. To praktycznie gwarantowało, że nikt, kto nie zdobędzie ich zaufania, nie będzie miał szansy na ożenek z _señoritą_ Pereira. Sam Alejandro uważał, że potrzeba jeszcze miesięcy, by Flor spojrzała przychylniejszym wzrokiem na jakiegokolwiek mężczyznę, jeśli zaś miał zgadywać, to pośród kandydatów do jej ręki na pierwszym miejscu był Juan Checa.

Niezależnie od wszystkiego, co wiązało się z Flor, wyglądało też na to, że mała wojenka w rodzinie de la Vegów dobiegła końca. Po wspólnym obiedzie Margarita sprawiała wrażenie, że zapomniała o swej dawnej niechęci do Victorii, jak i Rafael spojrzał na stryja i kuzyna w zupełnie inny sposób. Najwyraźniej dała mu do myślenia rzucona mimochodem uwaga _don_ Alejandro o tym, jak w rzeczywistości wyglądała sytuacja w Los Angeles.

Pogoda była piękna, droga sucha i w miarę równa, więc jechali tak szybko, jak tylko to było możliwe. Zatrzymali się jedynie raz, gdy Victoria poprosiła o chwilę postoju, by przejść się i odpocząć na twardej ziemi od kołysania powozu.

Do Los Angeles zostało jeszcze kilka mil, gdy Diego obejrzał się przez ramię i wyciągnął z torby przy siodle pistolet.

– Co się dzieje? – zaniepokoił się _don_ Alejandro.

– Kłopoty.

Starszy _caballero_ bez słowa wyjął pistolety i sprawdził, czy są nabite. Jeden podał synowej. Victoria też spojrzała za siebie. Na szlaku dostrzegła sylwetki dwóch, nie, trzech jeźdźców. Byli jeszcze dość daleko, ale już widziała, że nie mają na sobie mundurów i czako. Musieli dostrzec powóz przed sobą, bo wyraźnie przyspieszyli.

– Vi, powozisz – rzucił cicho Diego. Nie, to Zorro się odezwał.

_Don_ Alejandro podał synowi bicz, ten zawiesił go na łęku siodła. Victoria widziała, że Zorro skraca nieznacznie wodze i poprawia się w siodle, by móc pewniej uderzyć. Ona, tak jak polecił, przejęła lejce, gotowa, by ponaglić kłusaki do szybszego biegu, kiedy tylko będzie to potrzebne.

Obcy byli już blisko. Słyszała tętent kopyt i obejrzała się, tak jak zrobiłby to każdy z podróżnych. Obszarpane, poplamione kurty, konie o matowej od pyłu sierści, w olstrach pistolety i szpady, zarośnięte twarze – nie budzili zaufania. Przejechali obok, po obu stronach drogi, popatrując na powóz i towarzyszącego mu jeźdźca. Wiedziała, co widzą. Dwóch mężczyzn, brzemienna kobieta, pistolety leżące na kolanach starszego z podróżnych. Wydawało się, że oceniają, zastanawiają się, czy zacząć rozmowę, zaczepić, rozważają możliwość ataku.

Diego, pozornie nieuważny, odsunął połę swojej kurtki, odsłaniając rękojeści pistoletów za pasem. Bliższy mu mężczyzna musiał zrozumieć to milczące wyzwanie, bo ponaglił swojego wierzchowca, przyspieszył, a jego towarzysze podążyli za nim.

– _Desperados_… – odezwał się _don_ Alejandro, gdy trójka wędrowców była już tylko punktami na drodze.

– Może. A może łowcy nagród.

– Łowcy?

– De Soto chyba rozgłosił wieść o nagrodzie za głowę Zorro w całej Kalifornii. Ci dwaj, co ostatnio awanturowali się w gospodzie, to był dopiero początek.

Victoria przygryzła wargę. Wcześniej Diego o tym nie mówił. Niczym nie zdradził, że _alcalde_ ściągnął na nich takie niebezpieczeństwo.

– Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – Starszy de la Vega musiał pomyśleć to samo, co ona.

– Nic. – Diego wzruszył ramionami, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi przed nimi. – Póki co de Soto nie ma w pueblo i nie ma potrzeby, by Zorro kręcił się po okolicy. Łowcy za długo tu nie pobędą, gdy ich zdobycz nie będzie się pokazywać.

– Tak sądzisz?

Ku zaskoczeniu Victorii jej mąż przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał.

– Taką mam nadzieję – odezwał się wreszcie i tym razem mówił to Zorro.

Ponagliła konie. Do domu był jeszcze kawałek drogi, a ona nagle zaczęła się bać, co czy raczej kto może kryć się za najbliższym wzgórzem czy skałą. Jej mąż też musiał się tego obawiać, bo widziała, że rozgląda się czujnie dookoła i co rusz wyprzedza powóz i wraca, jakby sprawdzając, czy nie ma zasadzki. Ale jeźdźcy zniknęli, droga była pusta i nikt nie próbował zaczaić się na podróżnych w jej pobliżu. Dotarli do hacjendy bez najmniejszej przeszkody.

Dopiero późnym wieczorem, kiedy już Victoria odpoczywała wygodnie w łóżku, wykąpana i otulona miękkimi kocami, Diego wrócił do rozmowy.

– Liczę na to, że Mendoza będzie w stanie zniechęcić łowców pod nieobecność Ignacio – wyjaśnił.

– Sądzisz?

– Pobłażał pierwszej dwójce, ale już go do siebie zrazili i na następnych będzie bardziej uważał. De Soto spodziewał się zapewne, że powiedzie im się lepiej niż żołnierzom. Miał o tyle rację, że wśród tych przybyszy mogą być tropiciele, więc będę musiał bardziej uważać, gdy wracam do jaskini, by nie przyprowadzić za sobą nieproszonego gościa.

Victoria skrzywiła się mimowolnie. Jej mąż uśmiechnął się.

– Powiedziałem, że będę musiał uważać, jak będę wracał – zauważył. – To nie znaczy, że będę musiał wyjeżdżać. Na szczęście te listy podróżne będą działać na naszą korzyść, sierżant nie ukryje przed swoim przyjacielem Diego, kto przyjechał do pueblo, więc będę wiedział, kto się kręci po okolicy. A tymczasem łowcy będą tracić czas, siedząc w gospodzie nad niezbyt – mrugnął do żony – smacznym jedzeniem i kwaśnym winem.

Zaśmiała się na taką wizję.

– Uważasz, że jestem skłonna stracić dobrą renomę mojej gospody? – zapytała.

– Ty jak ty, poprzedni łowcy nie zachowali się najlepiej wobec Juanity. Może wziąć odwet na każdym ich następcy.

Victoria nie mogła się znów nie roześmiać. Diego był tak rozbawiony, tak beztroski, że przez moment uwierzyła mu, że Zorro po prostu przeczeka zagrożenie, bawiąc się przy tym obserwacją, jak Los Angeles samo przepędza intruzów.

x x x

Rzeczywiście, Los Angeles radziło sobie. Victorii wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by wiedzieć, że łowcy nagród, dokładnie tak, jak przepowiadał to Diego, nie dostali smacznego posiłku, a wino w dzbanku na ich stole nie należało do najlepszych. Ich pretensje padały w próżnię. Juanita omijała ich wzrokiem, a gdy jeden z mężczyzn, zniecierpliwiony, próbował ją zatrzymać, ledwo uniknął oblania resztkami zupy z niesionej właśnie tacy.

Może dziewczyna nie powinna się tak zachowywać i _doña_ de la Vega powinna ją pohamować, by ochronić dobrą opinię gospody, ale przybysze nie grzeszyli nadmierną ogładą i nikogo z miejscowych bywalców nie zdziwiło zachowanie Juanity. Wreszcie, po kilku godzinach spędzonych za stołem, cała trójka zebrała się i wyszła, a za chwilę można było ich zobaczyć, jak wyjeżdżają z pueblo.

Jednak to był dopiero początek. Łowcy wrócili następnego dnia, nadal hałaśliwi i nieprzyjaźni. Znów zasiedli w kącie sali i tym razem to Tereza musiała znosić ich dąsy. Jednak posiłek, jaki dostali, był już mniej niejadalny, bo _señora_ Antonia nie zamierzała trwale psuć opinii najlepszej gospody w okolicy. Sami łowcy zaczęli zaś stawiać wino obecnym i wypytywać ich, mniej czy bardziej natarczywie, o pojawianie się Zorro.

Rzecz jasna, od razu usłyszeli opowieść o tym, jak skończyła się wizyta ich poprzedników. A potem kilkanaście innych historii o tym, jak jeździec w czerni wodził za nos żołnierzy, _alcalde_ czy _desperados_. Ze swego miejsca za barem Victoria widziała, jak łowcy poważnieją z każdą chwilą, i odetchnęła. Była szansa, że zrezygnują z łowów na tak trudnego przeciwnika. Nawet sześć tysięcy _pesos_ mogło okazać się zbyt małą nagrodą, gdy trzeba stawić czoło komuś, kto w pojedynkę rozgromił dwa tuziny bandytów i zawalił górę. Oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdyby brali te opowieści na serio, bo na razie, jak mogła usłyszeć to i ona, i większość gości gospody, przybysze pokłócili się między sobą, na ile te historie są prawdziwe. Być może jednak ich kłótnia była zamierzona, bo głośno wyrażone wątpliwości sprowokowały jednego z peonów do wtrącenia się i niebawem, już bez wina czy poczęstunków, zebrani w gospodzie opowiadali o tym, do czego zdolny jest Zorro.

Diego, który właśnie wślizgnął się przez kuchnię do gospody i stanął koło swej żony za barem, miał minę na poły zdumioną, na poły zdegustowaną.

– Chyba nigdy nie dorównam temu Zorro – zauważył w końcu z uśmiechem, wskazując na rozdyskutowaną grupę pod ścianą.

– Nie musisz – uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi Victoria.

– Racja, nikt tego ode mnie nie oczekuje – zaśmiał się, ale zaraz spoważniał. – Do domu wracasz z trójką _vaqueros_ – zapowiedział cicho. – Już postawiłem straż dookoła hacjendy.

– Diego? – zaniepokoiła się.

Objął ją ramieniem.

– W tych wszystkich historiach o niepokonanym Zorro jest coś, co mnie martwi – powiedział półgłosem tuż nad jej uchem.– Że zaraz opowiedzą, jak on jeden jedyny raz przegrał. Kiedy konkurował o względy pewnej _señority_.

Zamarła.

– Nie pozwolę, żebyś stała się przynętą. – Victoria zdała sobie sprawę, że to mówił Zorro, nie Diego. Poczuła, jak na moment ramię męża zaciska się wokół niej, jakby mimowolnie chciał ją przygarnąć bliżej siebie. – Nie zaryzykuję.

Delikatnie pogładziła go po nadgarstku.

– Ty też uważaj, by Zorro nie musiał ratować przyjaciela.

– Będę – obiecał.

Na ile obawy Diego były słuszne, Victoria nie mogła mieć pewności. Łowcy siedzieli za stołem aż do sjesty. Tego dnia _doña_ de la Vega wróciła wcześniej do hacjendy, choć nie podobał się jej taki wczesny powrót. Nie czuła się zmęczona i nie chciała znikać z gospody nie wiedząc, co będzie dalej robić ta trójka nieproszonych gości, ale najbardziej nie podobały się jej miny towarzyszących jej i Diego _vaqueros_, ponure i zdeterminowane. Miała wrażenie, jakby nagle znalazła się pod oblężeniem, gdzie wróg czai się za każdym krzewem.

Wrócili jednak do domu bez przeszkód, a i następnego ranka nikt nie przeszkodził jej w wyjeździe do pueblo. Łowcy, nawet jeśli usłyszeli, że _doña_ de la Vega była kiedyś panią serca Zorro, zlekceważyli to albo uznali, że nie będą się interesować jedną kobietą. Żaden z nich nie pojawił się nawet w pobliżu drogi z hacjendy do Los Angeles. Wiedziała, że ten spokój może być złudny, że zdarzały się już napady niemal pod samym pueblo, ale gdy patrzyła na puste łąki dookoła i marsowe miny swojej eskorty, nie mogła nie czuć, że to zbędne.

Jak opowiedziała jej _señora_ Antonia, trójka przybyszy opuściła gospodę dopiero późnym wieczorem i wyjechała z pueblo na noc, zamiast zanocować w pokoju. Czy zrobili tak, bo chcieli zaoszczędzić, czy obawiali się, że miejscowe łóżka będą równie niewygodne, co jedzenie niesmaczne, albo też mieli inne plany, kobieta nie umiała powiedzieć. Obcy nie zjawili się tego ranka, mogła więc poprosić Pablo, by wrócił do swoich zajęć i przyjechał po nią dopiero w porze sjesty. Diego zniknął od razu po przyjeździe, zapewne poszedł do swego biura, by skończyć wydanie gazety przed jutrzejszym targiem.

Tego dnia łowcy już się nie pojawili, choć krążyli po okolicy. Okazało się też, że o tym, jak się zachowywali ich poprzednicy, pamiętała nie tylko Juanita. Victoria była świadkiem, jak Mendoza instruował wyjeżdżającego na popołudniowy patrol kaprala Rojasa, by ten zwrócił szczególną uwagę, gdzie trójka przybyszy rozłożyła obozowisko i czy nie naprzykrzają się któremuś z mieszkańców. To ostatnie nie było pomysłem sierżanta. Diego zjawił się w gospodzie przed sjestą i nad talerzem gulaszu opowiedział Mendozie, jak martwi się o bezpieczeństwo żony. Ponieważ sierżant widział tego ranka _vaqueros _eskortujących_ doñę_ de la Vega, uznał, że też może o to zadbać. Jednak Marco Rojas wrócił o zmierzchu bez żadnych nowin. Trójka obcych zniknęła bez śladu.

Pojawili się następnego dnia na targu i znów kręcili się pośród ludzi, stawiając wino i wypytując o Zorro. Victoria, widząc to, zaciskała mimowolnie pięści. Diego poprzedniego wieczora zastanawiał się, czy nie wziąć Tornado i nie przejechać się nocą po wzgórzach, nie jako Zorro, ale w koszuli peona, by wytropić obozowisko. Nie pozwoliła mu, przypominając, że sam twierdził, iż łowcy odjadą, gdy uznają, że ich zdobycz nie jest ani łatwa do wytropienia, ani do schwytania. Wolała, by Pablo czy Miguel eskortowali ją codziennie w drodze z Los Angeles do hacjendy, niż by Diego ryzykował swoim życiem. Jej mąż ustąpił, ale wiedziała, że dużo go to kosztowało. Rozumiała go. Łowcy nagród nie byli takim samym zagrożeniem, co nowy _alcalde_, Ignacio de Soto, którego złośliwości Diego przetrzymywał wcześniej miesiącami. Teraz Zorro chciał znaleźć swoich przeciwników i przepędzić ich z okolicy, by nie martwić się o bezpieczeństwo żony i dziecka.

Łowcy spędzili w Los Angeles dzień targowy i znów zniknęli. Patrole i _vaqueros_ rozglądali się za nimi, ale bezskutecznie. Zdaniem Diego świadczyło to o tym, że obcy ukrywali się wśród kanionów i wzgórz San Bernardino, może gdzieś nieco dalej niż zwykłe trasy żołnierskich przejazdów, i za pastwiskami, ale wciąż krążyli w pobliżu pueblo. On zapewne by ich odnalazł, prędzej czy później, ale wiązało się z tym nieuniknione ryzyko rozpoznania.

Po niedzieli nadal nie było śladu po trójce przybyszy, choć żołnierze trafili na resztki ogniska, tak jak przewidywał Diego, u podnóża wzgórz. Ale obóz był już opuszczony i Sepulveda nie potrafił odkryć, dokąd odjechali jego mieszkańcy.

Następnego dnia Victoria od rana czuła się źle, nawet bardzo źle. Ostatnią noc miała bezsenną, dziecko kopało i wierciło się niemal co chwila, jakby tak jak ona denerwowało się myślą, że gdzieś w okolicy wciąż krążą łowcy nagród poszukujący Zorro. Teraz ciągle ogarniała ją taka senność, że odczuwała mdłości, a każdy hałas odbijał się jej w uszach nieprzyjemnym zgrzytem. Na szczęście przynajmniej nie martwiła się, co robi Zorro, bo jej mąż udał się do biura, by pracować nad kolejnym wydaniem.

Kiedy za oknem było już widać wjeżdżający do pueblo dyliżans, przetarła sobie twarz zmoczonym ręcznikiem i ruszyła za bar, by tam witać gości.

_Señora_ Antonia zatrzymała ją przed kotarą.

– Nie ma mowy, _doña_ – oświadczyła.

– Słucham?

– Jesteście blada jak płótno, oczy macie podkrążone… Nawet nie próbujcie iść do gości. Usiądźcie tutaj, odpocznijcie. – Wskazała na fotel ustawiony w oddalonym od pieca kącie kuchni.

– Ja…

– Ani słowa, _doña_. Nie macie dziś siły na to zamieszanie. My sobie poradzimy z gośćmi.

Victoria usłuchała, jednak odpoczynek nie był jej pisany. Jeden z przybyłych obraził Marisę, sugerując, że mogłaby umilić mu pobyt w pueblo. Dziewczyna nie przebierała w słowach, wyjaśniając mu pomyłkę, przybysz poczuł się urażony, a szalę przeważył sierżant, zbierający podatek podróżny od gości. Awantura, jaka się wywiązała, postawiłaby na nogi połowę pueblo, nie tylko zmęczoną kobietę parę kroków dalej. Victoria wypadła zza kotary jak furia, domagając się od gościa poszanowania dla jej dziewcząt i spokoju innych podróżnych. Mendoza, widząc, co się dzieje, dosłownie wyciągnął kłopotliwego przybysza z gospody i chyba wykorzystał cały swój wojskowy autorytet, by zmusić go do kontynuowania podróży. W gospodzie przycichło, ale Victoria za ten wybuch zapłaciła jeszcze gorszym samopoczuciem. Najchętniej położyłaby się, ale wszystkie pokoje zostały wynajęte, nawet ten, który zwykle przeznaczała dla siebie.

Drzemka w fotelu podczas sjesty też nie przyniosła jej większej ulgi. Zbyt była zdenerwowana. Osiągnęła tylko tyle, że ustąpiły mdłości, ale nadal drażnił ją byle dźwięk. Może lepszym pomysłem byłby powrót do hacjendy, ale jak na złość, nie było w pueblo żadnego z _vaqueros_ de la Vegów, by eskortować powóz. Na razie więc, korzystając z jeszcze spokojnej sali, zabrała się za porządkowanie rachunków.

Przy tym zajęciu zastał ją Diego, który nieoczekiwanie zjawił się w gospodzie w towarzystwie _señora_ Nacho, miejscowego stolarza, by pokazać mu zniszczoną barierkę i strych stajni.

Victoria oniemiała na moment.

– Coś ty wymyślił?

– Że trzeba coś z tym zrobić. – Diego wzruszył ramionami. – Koniec końców i tak będziesz musiała to naprawić, a te pokoje naprawdę ci się przydadzą. _Señor_ Nacho ma w tej chwili nieco czasu, więc czemu nie miałby się zająć przebudową…

Victoria skrzywiła się. Diego chciał, by się zastanawiała nad stolarką, kiedy nie mogła, ciągle jeszcze nie mogła tego opłacić!

– Kto ci pozwolił? – wysyczała cicho.

Spojrzał na nią zaalarmowany.

– Potrzebujesz tej przebudowy – powtórzył łagodnie. Widziała jednak w jego oczach pewną czujność, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wszedł na niebezpieczny grunt.

– Ale czy prosiłam cię o to, byś ją organizował?

– Spotkałem _señora_ Nacho – Diego obrócił się, wskazując na stolarza – i przez przypadek dowiedziałem się, że nie tylko ma wolne, ale wręcz poszukuje pracy. Jego najstarszy syn także. A jeszcze w Santa Paula sprzedają właśnie dobrze wysezonowane drewno, idealne do tej budowy.

Spokojny ton głosu męża, jego łagodna intonacja jeszcze bardziej rozzłościły Victorię. Diego wydawał się być taki niewzruszony, taki pewny siebie. Zdecydował za nią, zorganizował drewno, stolarza, cieślę, może i innych robotników, może nawet zdecydował, że za to zapłaci… Za to, czym powinna się zająć ona i tylko ona. To była jej gospoda! Ona była za nią odpowiedzialna!

– Nie prosiłam cię o to! – powtórzyła z furią. – _Señor_ Nacho, wybaczcie, ale muszę porozmawiać z mężem – zwróciła się do stolarza.

Starszy mężczyzna zdążył tylko kiwnąć głową, gdy ona już popychała Diego w stronę kuchennych drzwi.

Szedł opornie i zatrzymał się zaraz za kotarą.

– Ale… – zaczął.

– Kiedyś obiecywałeś, że nie będziesz się wtrącał do tego, jak gospodaruję!

– Ale Vi…

– Obiecałeś!

Niezdolna się powstrzymać uderzyła trzymaną w ręku tabliczką o stół. Łupkowa płytka pękła z trzaskiem, odłamki ze stukotem rozsypały się po podłodze kuchni. Antonia odwróciła się od garnków.

Diego cofnął się mimowolnie.

– Vi…

– Wyjdź! – warknęła. Była zła, bardzo zła, ale nie chciała się z nim kłócić tu w gospodzie, przy ludziach. Już dostrzegała zainteresowane spojrzenia, szybkie odwracanie wzroku, by uniknąć gapienia się, jak _doña_ de la Vega urządza awanturę swojemu mężowi.

– Vi, nie rozumiesz…

– Rozumiem doskonale! Obiecywałeś mi coś, a teraz uznałeś, że możesz tej obietnicy nie dotrzymać, czy tak? Bo ja jestem za głupia czy mało za spostrzegawcza, by wiedzieć, co będzie dobre dla mojej, MOJEJ – podkreśliła – gospody. A ty wiesz lepiej, więc będzie dobrze, jak mnie w tym wyręczysz, co?

Diego znów cofnął się o krok.

– Nie myślałem…

– Nie myślałeś, nie myślałeś… – zirytowała się. – Tu nie ma nad czym myśleć! Nie mam pieniędzy, by zapłacić za tę robotę, rozumiesz? Nie zarobiłam jeszcze tyle.

– Mogę…

– Nie, nie możesz! To jest moja gospoda. Moja i tylko moja! Wydawało mi się, że to zrozumiałeś!

– Ale…

– Ja się nie wtrącam do twojej gazety! Do twoich eksperymentów! Nic nie mówię, że znów wysadziłeś… – urwała.

W ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język, by nie powiedzieć o jaskini. W kuchni była tylko Antonia, ale zaraz za kotarą musiały stać Marisa, Tereza i Juanita, a sala była pełna gości. Sama taka wzmianka mogła kogoś zainteresować na tyle, by zrodziła się plotka o laboratorium Diego, plotka, która mogła ściągnąć im na głowę _alcalde_.

Sądząc po minie, Diego pomyślał to samo. Wydawało się, że się kuli mimowolnie.

– Wybacz, Vi… – powiedział ciszej. – Nie chciałem, byś tak o tym pomyślała…

Odetchnęła głęboko, usiłując się uspokoić, raz, potem drugi.

– Wyjdź – powiedziała wreszcie.

Skinął głową i wyszedł, nie do sali gospody, ale przez kuchenne drzwi. Nie mogła nie zrozumieć tego gestu. Przy barze ciągle czekał stolarz, a Diego najwidoczniej nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć mu czy usprawiedliwiać jej zachowania. To miała zrobić sama.

Jednak to zostało jej oszczędzone, bo _señor_ Nacho zniknął z gospody, widocznie nie chcąc spotykać się z rozzłoszczoną _doñą_ de la Vega. Marisa i Juanita też zeszły jej z drogi, nie chcąc jej denerwować, ale to tylko pogorszyło nastrój Victorii. Miała dosyć. Całkowicie dosyć. Tych łowców polujących na Zorro, poczucia zagrożenia, nieuprzejmych gości, którzy nie rozumieli, że pracujące dla niej dziewczyny nie są towarem takim jak wino czy _tamales_, ciągłej świadomości, że najgorsze kłopoty mogą dopiero nadejść… Zgarnęła do skrzynki porzucone rachunki i odstawiła ją na półkę w kuchni.

– Wracam do hacjendy! – oświadczyła krótko.

– _Si_, _doña_ – przytaknęła Antonia. – Odpocznijcie… – poradziła z troską w głosie. – Tak będzie lepiej i dla was, i dla waszego dziecka.

Victoria tylko machnęła ręką i zgarnęła z krzesła swoją chustę. W tej chwili nie miała pewności, czy zdoła wypocząć, nawet w zaciszu ogrodu.

Basilio, najstarszy z wnuków Antonii, który ostatnio odpowiadał za konie, w kilka minut uporał się z zaprzęgiem powozu. _Doña_ czekała, nerwowo przytupując w deski werandy. Ze swego miejsca widziała, że Diego stoi przy fontannie i rozmawia z _señorem_ Nacho. Miała ochotę podejść i zapytać go, co knuje za jej plecami i czy naprawdę liczy na to, że zdoła coś na niej wymusić w taki sposób, ale powstrzymała się. Była zbyt zdenerwowana, mogła znów coś nieostrożnie powiedzieć, co wystawiłoby na niebezpieczeństwo i Diego, i ją. Zresztą Diego nawet nie spoglądał w stronę gospody, choć sądząc z gestów opowiadał o jakiejś konstrukcji.

Obejrzał się dopiero, gdy Basilio wyprowadził powóz z zaułka.

– Vi, dokąd jedziesz?! – W dwóch krokach znalazł się przy zaprzęgu i chwycił za wodze.

– Do domu – odparła.

– Możesz poczekać? Nie ma ani Pablo, ani któregokolwiek _vaquero_…

– Nie!

– Vi, nie ryzykuj niepotrzebnie… – poprosił, ale jego uległy ton tylko ją dodatkowo rozzłościł.

– Nie mam zamiaru czekać! – odpaliła wściekle.

– Zostajesz! – Tym razem to był rozkaz.

– Nie! – Wyszarpnęła wodze mężowi. – To, że ty tchórzysz, nie oznacza, że ja mam się bać! – palnęła wściekle.

– Vi!

Nie słuchała. Zacięła wodzami i kłusak poderwał się do biegu. Diego musiał odskoczyć, by koło kocza nie przejechało mu po stopie. Victoria obejrzała się jeszcze przez ramię, mijając rogatki pueblo. Diego stał tam, gdzie go zostawiła, zaskoczony, bezradny.

Jechała ostro, wciąż poganiając konia do coraz szybszego kłusa, a potem wręcz do galopu, niebaczna na drobne wstrząsy i nierówności. Słońce już zaszło, zaczął wiać wieczorny wiatr. Łzy złości zasychały jej na twarzy, a ból głowy nagle ustąpił, tak samo jak poczucie zmęczenia. Jazda, choć tylko w koczu, okazała się taką samą przyjemnością, jak wcześniejsze konne przejażdżki.

Szybko, wręcz za szybko dla Victorii, przy drodze pojawiły się zabudowania hacjendy. Jose wybiegł przed bramę, widząc, że _doña_ zajeżdża z takim pośpiechem. Ledwie zdołała zatrzymać powóz, by go nie stratować.

– _Madre_ _de_ _Dios_, _doña_! – krzyknął. – Co się stało?

– Nic, nic… – Pozwoliła, by pomógł jej wysiąść z kocza. Przez moment nogi się pod nią uginały, ale zaraz złapała równowagę.

– Gdzie jest _don_ Diego?

– Został w pueblo. I nie, nic się nie stało. – Odsunęła się.

– Wracaliście sami, _doña_…

– Nic mi się nie stało! – prychnęła, odchodząc.

Nie poszła do pokoju. Okrążyła dom i ruszyła wprost do letniej kuchni. Maria, zażywna kucharka i gospodyni de la Vegów, spojrzała na nią szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Victoria zdała sobie sprawę, jak musi wyglądać. Na twarzy łzy i kurz pozostawiły brudne ślady, gładko zaczesane włosy wymknęły się z upięcia podczas jazdy, a pęd powietrza splątał luźne kosmyki.

– _Doña_! Nic się wam nie stało?!

– Nie, Mario, nic… – Victoria usiadła ciężko przy stole. Zaraz jednak podniosła się i zaczęła myszkować po kuchni. – Mario, wybacz, wiem, że nie powinnam, bo to twoje królestwo, ale ja muszę, po prostu muszę coś ugotować.

– Może _enchiladas_, _doña_?

– Cokolwiek… – Victoria mogła gotować nawet _polentę_, byle stać przy garnku, byle mieszać i skoncentrować się na smaku i przyprawach.

Maria znikła w spiżarni i zanim _doña_ de la Vega się obejrzała, kobieta postawiła przed nią misę z wodą.

– Umyjcie twarz, _doña_ – poradziła.

– _Gracias_… – Nagle Victoria poczuła się mała i słaba. W rozświetlonej lampami letniej kuchni, gdzie zza murku dobiegał śpiew cykad, czuła się bezpiecznie, schowana przed całym światem. Zmyła kurz z twarzy, ale nagle to poczucie bezpieczeństwa zmieniło się w smutek, tak wielki, że łzy same nabiegły jej do oczu. Wytarła je wierzchem dłoni.

Maria szybko podsyciła ogień w piecu, a Victoria zaczęła rozstawiać naczynia na stole. Garnek z mąką, miski mniejsze i większe… O tej porze nie miały już mięsa, ale do tortilli mogła dać inną mieszankę. Krągłe, czerwone pomidory i barwne strąki papryk mieniły się zachęcająco kolorami.

Gotowanie uspokajało. Gdy całą uwagę pochłaniało manipulowanie ostrzem noża, by usunąć nasiona ze strąków czy dostatecznie drobno posiekać cebulę, kiedy trzeba było mieszać gęstniejący sos w rondlu czy przecierać warzywa przez sito, inne sprawy schodziły na dalszy plan. Myślenie o nich było niebezpieczne, odwracało uwagę od tego, co się robiło, groziło skaleczeniem… Nawet łzy wyschły, zanim sos był dostatecznie gęsty.

Dopiero zagniatając ciasto Victoria odważyła się pomyśleć o wydarzeniach z popołudnia i sama się zdziwiła swoją reakcją. Zdziwiła i zawstydziła. Co ona właściwie zrobiła? Nakrzyczała na Diego. Nazwała go tchórzem. Uciekła, bo jak inaczej powiedzieć o jej szalonej jeździe do domu? Ryzykowała nie tylko swoim zdrowiem, ale i życiem dziecka. I to bez powodu, bo propozycja, by zaczęła przebudowę stajni, na pewno tym nie była.

Wyprostowała się z westchnieniem. Dopiero teraz, gdy się uspokoiła, poczuła znów wyraźnie, jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Dziecko ciążyło, nogi ją bolały od stania tu, przy stole i wcześniej, w gospodzie, ramiona zesztywniały, tak samo jak plecy. Żołądek na nowo ściskał nieprzyjemnie, ale Victoria nie czuła się głodna. Odłożyła do misy kulę wyrobionego ciasta. Zawinięte w płótno mogło zaczekać, Maria wykorzysta je, tak samo jak farsz, do posiłku następnego dnia.

– Idźcie się położyć, _doña_ – odezwała się Maria. – Jest już bardzo późno.

– Dobrze… Ja… – Victoria obróciła się i zamarła.

Diego stał w wejściu do letniej kuchni. Nieruchomy, pozornie spokojny.

– Jak… Jak długo tu jesteś? – spytała.

– Jakiś czas. Nie mogłem czekać na ciebie w domu.

– Twój ojciec wrócił?

– Tak… – Mina Diego była bardziej niż wymowna.

– Rozumiem, że wie o…

– Naszej różnicy zdań? Owszem. – Diego skinął głową. – Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że siedzę pod kuchnią.

Victoria tylko się skrzywiła. Jak bardzo była rozzłoszczona i przygnębiona, skoro nie zauważyła, że jej mąż siedzi w wejściu? Diego chyba odgadł, co pomyślała.

– Nie siedziałem na progu – zapewnił z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem. – A ojciec na szczęście nie chciał mnie wypytywać.

– Tyle dobrego… – mruknęła ponuro Maria.

– Mario?

– Wybaczcie, _doña_, ale to nie jest rozmowa na dzisiejszy wieczór. Jesteście zbyt zmęczeni.

– Nie, nie… Nie chcę jeszcze iść spać. Nie zasnę. – Victoria usiadła na stołku w kącie kuchni. – Diego… Ja…

Wystarczyły dwa kroki, by Diego znalazł się przy niej.

– Nie powiem, by ta bura mi się należała, ale nie przepraszaj, dobrze?

Nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Jej mąż bywał rozczulający.

– Napijcie się, _doña_. – Maria podsunęła Victorii kubek parującego bulionu. – Nie powinniście kłaść się bez posiłku.

– Powiedziałam, że nie chcę iść spać – zaprotestowała, ale przyjęła naczynie.

– Obawiam się, paniczu, że teraz musisz opowiedzieć wszystko. – Ponury ton Marii skutecznie rozproszył _doñę_ de la Vega.

Diego westchnął.

– Cóż… – uśmiechnął się znowu, tym razem nieco bezradnie i przepraszająco, jakby był małym chłopcem.

Maria niemal odruchowo odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem i Victoria po raz kolejny spostrzegła, jak bardzo ta gospodyni zastępowała Diego matkę. Pamiętała _doñę_ Felicidad, piękną, jasnooką, zawsze uprzejmą wobec otaczających ją ludzi, ale i stalowo upartą, gdy chodziło o czyjeś dobro. Diego musiał za nią bardzo tęsknić, a Maria niewątpliwie starała się mu to wynagrodzić, ale też syn _don_ Alejandro czasem bezczelnie nią manipulował. Jak choćby w tej chwili. Wiedziała już, że takim zawstydzonym, chłopięcym uśmiechem przypominał Marii o małym sierocie i sprawiał, że kobieta nie dociekała zbytnio, co też właściwie robił młody _caballero_. Albo, jak tego wieczoru, nie będzie się za szczegółowo dopytywać o kłótnię.

Tym bardziej że Diego niewiele przemilczał, pokornie przyznając się do naruszenia ich osobistej umowy przez ściągnięcie stolarza do gospody.

– Tylko dlatego przyprowadziłem ci _señora_ Nacho, że chciałem załatwić dwie sprawy za jednym zamachem. Muszę zabudować poddasze w biurze – stwierdził na koniec spokojnie. – Będzie tam jeden pokój, w którym mógłbym zanocować w razie potrzeby.

– W razie potrzeby? – Victoria nie miała siły, by się na niego zezłościć. Zwłaszcza że ją samą gryzło sumienie po szaleńczej jeździe do hacjendy.

– Jak wtedy, co… – Diego urwał. – Wiesz, może czasem być tak, że przedłuży się mi składanie artykułu. Lepiej by wtedy było, żebym został na noc w pueblo, niż zrywał się skoro świt i drukował _Guardiana_ w dzień targowy. Wtedy każda awaria może wszystko popsuć.

– Sądzisz, że będą awarie? – spytała nieuważnie, zastanawiając się, co przemilczał ze względu na Marię.

– Maszyna się zużywa i nie wiem, czy zawsze zdołam ją naprawić czy sprowadzić części z Monterey. Na razie to są tylko drobne usterki, zacięcia, ale… – Znów urwał, tym razem bezradnie rozkładając ręce.

Victoria przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Nie miała już wątpliwości, że pomysł wybudowania pokoju przy drukarni był tylko pretekstem. Owszem, niedawno o tym wspominał, ale przecież maszyna nie psuła się tak często… Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, co naprawdę miał na myśli. Jej mąż, Zorro, znów wyprzedzał wszystkich z planowaniem. Zepsuta maszyna, kłopoty z drukiem… Prawdziwe powody albo doskonałe wymówki, by nikt się nie dziwił nieobecności Diego w hacjendzie, a Zorro mógł się pojawić w pueblo. Skrytkę na strychu stajni zastąpi nowa, gdzieś w zakamarkach drukarni.

– Vi… – Diego, ośmielony uśmiechem, dotknął jej dłoni. – Jeśli zjawią się Francisco czy Ramon, będę im pomagał. Jesteśmy rodziną.

Maria westchnęła ciężko.

– Nie ma powodu do zmartwień, Mario. – Diego zwrócił się do gospodyni. – Znacie przecież braci Victorii.

– Oczywiście, że znam. Ale to nie było ładne z ich strony, że nie byli na waszym ślubie. Jak pomyślę teraz, że będą przez nich kłopoty… Bo to o to się martwicie?

– Wyjaśnili mi to już, Mario. – Victoria wstała z trudem ze stołka. Nogi bolały ją coraz bardziej, a do tego dołączył ból pleców. Najchętniej zasnęłaby tu, na miejscu, na siedząco. – Aj! – Pisnęła mimowolnie, gdy Diego ją podniósł.

– Pozwól, że cię zaniosę do pokoju – wymruczał jej nad głową.

Kuchnia zawirowała dookoła Victorii i odpłynęła, gdy mąż ruszył do wyjścia. Za jego ramieniem dostrzegła jeszcze Marię, uśmiechającą się z rozbawieniem. Tak, to musiało być dobre widowisko. Młody de la Vega niosący swoją żonę do sypialni po małżeńskiej kłótni.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała Victoria, gdy Diego ostrożnie złożył ją na posłaniu.

– Wszystko dla mojej pani – uśmiechnął się.

Przytrzymała go, gdy chciał się cofnąć.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Źle się czułam. Gdyby nie to, nie pomyślałabym tak o tobie.

– Mówiłem, żebyś nie przepraszała. – Dotknął palcem jej ust. – Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Victoria widziała, że chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale zrezygnował. A ona była zbyt zmęczona i senna, by wyciągać go na wyznania.

* * *

><p>CDN.<p> 


	10. Rozdział 10 Oszustwo

**Od autora: **_Dziękuję za komentarze. Cóż, Diego potrafi wykorzystać nawet rodzinną awanturę, by lepiej wszystkich zmylić, ale tym razem naprawdę nadepnął żonie na odcisk. Najwidoczniej zapomniał na chwilę, jak bardzo oboje nie lubią być bezradni. A łowcy nie tracą czasu..._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 10. Oszustwo<strong>

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia znów nie było żadnych wieści o tym, gdzie mogą ukrywać się łowcy nagród. Wprawdzie patrol Sepulvedy spotkał ich na drodze z San Diego, gdy podążali w stronę Los Angeles, ale kapral był bardziej niż zaskoczony, że nie dotarli do pueblo. Zaskoczony i trochę zły, bo nie podobało się mu, że ktoś nie noszący munduru mógłby wygrać z Zorro. W tej sytuacji pocieszenia Rojasa czy szeregowców z dawnej obsady garnizonu musiały brzmieć nieco ironicznie.<p>

Victoria przysłuchiwała się toczonej przez żołnierzy dyskusji tak uważnie, że dopiero dyskretne odchrząknięcie zwróciło jej uwagę na to, kto stoi koło baru.

– _Señor_ Nacho… – zwróciła się do starszego mężczyzny.

– _Buenos_ _dias_, _doña_ – odparł. – Wybaczcie, że się tak wam narzucam, ale to byłaby dla was prawdziwa okazja. Rozważcie to, jeśli tak mogę powiedzieć. Możecie mi zapłacić w ratach… – Potarł dłonią kark i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wyraźnie zaambarasowany. – Mój najmłodszy chce jechać do Monterey, do szkoły…

Victoria poczuła ukłucie wstydu. Nie było dla nikogo tajemnicą, że rodzina stolarza, jak wiele innych w Los Angeles, boryka się z ciągłym niedoborem gotówki. Diego też to wiedział i z pewnością znał rodzinne plany wysłania chłopca poza pueblo. W przebudowie drukarni i gospody dostrzegł sposób, by im pomóc bez upokarzającej jałmużny, a ona nieopatrznie mu to pokrzyżowała.

– Nie chciałam wczoraj was urazić, _señor_ Nacho. Nie sądziłam tylko… – zawahała się i popatrzyła do góry, gdzie kawałek deski wciąż zastępował potrzaskaną barierkę. – Obejrzyjcie tę poręcz i rzeczywiście zajrzyjcie też do stajni. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że wasz syn będzie mógł to od razu robić, ale…

– Zobaczę, _doña_. – Stolarz z zakłopotaną miną jeszcze raz potarł dłonią po karku. – To nie będzie bardzo drogo. _Don_ Diego powiedział mi o tym drewnie w Santa Paula. Chce je kupić do biura, ale to by można było przywieźć razem, takie dobre, sezonowane drewno…

– Do biura? – spytała Victoria.

– Tak, chce, żeby mu tam mój syn ścianę postawił…

– Ach, rozumiem… Dobrze, to skoro tak twierdzicie, to obejrzycie ten strych. Potem porozmawiamy o kosztach. Może jutro? Będziecie już wiedzieli, ile drewna jest potrzebne…

_Señor_ Nacho podziękował i ruszył do drzwi. Gdy Victoria weszła do kuchni, usłyszała, jak już pogwizduje i mamroce coś do siebie przed wejściem do stajni, widocznie obliczając, co musi zrobić. Ona wróciła do rachunków. Może faktycznie mogłaby spłacać stolarza ratami, w końcu nowe pokoje przed Bożym Narodzeniem niemal podwoiłyby jej zyski.

Nagły hałas na zewnątrz przyciągnął jej uwagę. Podniosła głowę znad notatek i zaczęła nasłuchiwać.

– Co oni krzyczą…? – Antonia stała bliżej drzwi.

– Schwytano Zorro! – Juanita szarpnęła kotarą, zaglądając do kuchni.

– CO?!

Przez moment Victorii wydawało się, że jej serce zamiera, a luźna przecież suknia zamienia się w lodowaty pancerz. Zorro? Schwytany? Jak?! Przecież widziała Diego przed godziną, szedł do biura i nie miał ani zamiaru, ani powodu, by gdzieś jechać. Nie było potrzeby, by jechał w masce!

– To niemożliwe… – powiedziała słabo.

– _Doña_, wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoiła się Antonia. – Strasznie zbladłyście…

– Ja… ja… – zająknęła się. To nie mogła być prawda, nigdy! Jednocześnie desperacko starała się uspokoić. Póki co nic nie mogło jej łączyć z zamaskowanym jeźdźcem, nie ją, _doñę_ de la Vega. – Przestraszyłam się…

– Spokojnie, _doña_… – Antonia objęła ją za ramiona. – Tylko spokojnie.

Victoria odetchnęła głęboko, próbując przełamać ten nagły chłód. Antonia była jej przyjaciółką, ani ona, ani żadna z dziewcząt w gospodzie nie zdradzą, że _doña_ de la Vega nieomal zemdlała, słysząc o pojmaniu pewnego banity. Ale teraz musiała być bardzo, bardzo spokojna, by nie wzbudzić w nikim niepotrzebnych podejrzeń. Plotki o niej i Zorro, te, które rozsiała Mercedes, i te jeszcze wcześniejsze, wciąż krążyły gdzieś w ludzkiej pamięci. Nie mogła ich potwierdzać swoim zachowaniem. A jeśli rzeczywiście schwytano Zorro… Z nagłą ulgą przypomniała sobie, że przecież de Soto wyjechał i garnizonem rządzi teraz Mendoza. Ten sam Mendoza, który nie zamknął celi, kiedy pojmał Zorro po wielkim pożarze, i który nie pozwolił wtedy zerwać mu maski. Niebezpieczeństwo było naprawdę niewielkie. Była pewna, że sierżant zrobi wszystko, by ochronić swego przyjaciela.

Jeszcze raz odetchnęła i wstała.

– Już dobrze – stwierdziła. – Chodźmy. Muszę zobaczyć…

Zbiegowisko pod garnizonem rosło, w miarę jak wiadomość o schwytaniu Zorro rozchodziła się wśród ludzi, ale już z werandy Victoria dostrzegła w jego centrum, przed ocienionym wejściem do gabinetu _alcalde_, trzech jeźdźców, tych samych łowców nagród, którzy wcześniej przesiadywali w jej gospodzie. Gdy podeszła bliżej, a towarzyszące jej Antonia i Juanita rozepchnęły gapiów, zobaczyła szpaler żołnierzy, a za nimi, pomiędzy końmi przybyszów, czarną sylwetkę pieszego, bez kapelusza czy peleryny, ze skrępowanymi na plecach rękoma. Mężczyzna w czarnym stroju wyglądał źle. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że musiał jakiś czas biec, związany, za koniem swego pogromcy, bo chwiał się na nogach z wyczerpania, jego ubranie było poszarzałe od pyłu, porozrywane, a gdzieniegdzie spod rozdarć widać było skaleczenia. Krew ściekała też po policzku więźnia spod czarnego materiału maski, zlepiając wystające kosmyki włosów i plamiąc kneblującą mu usta brudną szmatę. Ale ten widok, choć tak żałosny, upewnił Victorię, że jeniec to nie Diego. Był niższy, szczuplejszy, a gdy stała tak blisko, mogła dostrzec, że jego strój z całą pewnością nie był strojem Zorro. Zniszczona koszula była raczej z czarnego płótna niż z jedwabiu, tak samo spodnie, a już buty z brązowej skóry nie przypominały nawet tych, które nosił jej mąż.

Mendoza wyszedł z gabinetu. Nerwowo poprawiał pas i zapięcie munduru, i Victorii zrobiło się go żal. Nie miała wątpliwości, że sierżant jest na granicy paniki. Raz, że będzie musiał zamknąć w areszcie kogoś, kogo uważał za przyjaciela, i niewątpliwie przerażała go odpowiedzialność za jego życie, a dwa, że to na niego spadła konieczność wypłacenia ustalonej nagrody. Niewątpliwie de Soto nie będzie zachwycony, jeśli nie zastanie ani pieniędzy w kasie, ani więźnia w celi, i perspektywa przyszłej furii _alcalde_ musiała przerażać sierżanta. Nie bez znaczenia pozostawała jeszcze reakcja mieszkańców pueblo, którzy w każdej chwili mogli spróbować uwolnić kogoś, kogo uważali za swego obrońcę. Już teraz gdzieś na obrzeżach zebranej grupy szeptali ludzie. Na razie ich uwagi były tylko pełne niepokoju, ale zaraz mogły stać się nieprzyjazne.

– Nie powinnaś tu przychodzić – syknął jej nieoczekiwanie nad uchem Diego.

Obejrzała się, urażona. Jak on mógł?! Kiedy ona myślała… Musiała się przekonać…

– Cii… – Zanim otworzyła usta, objął ją ramieniem, samym uściskiem przypominając, że jest tutaj, koło niej, bezpieczny.

Łowca stojący koło sierżanta odchrząknął głośno, jakby przywołując go do porządku.

– Jak mówiłem, schwytaliśmy Zorro – oświadczył. – Przekazujemy go wam i oczekujemy na ustaloną nagrodę.

Victoria ze swego miejsca w tłumie dostrzegła, że sierżant nerwowo przełyka ślinę i rozgląda się po zebranych.

– Rz…rzeczywiście… – zakrztusił się. – Schwytaliście… _A_–_alcalde_ wypłaci nagrodę…

Łowca okręcił się na bucie, jego dwaj towarzysze przechylili się w siodłach.

– _Alcalde_? – spytał. Jego głos był ostry, napastliwy. – Nie mamy zamiaru czekać, aż wasz _alcalde_ raczy wrócić. Dostarczyliśmy wam tego Zorro, pieniądze są nasze.

– Tak, ale… – Mendoza zaczął się kręcić w miejscu.

– Jeśli nam nie zapłacicie – warknął drugi z przybyszy – to pogonimy Zorro do Monterey!

Szmer w tłumie wzmógł się. Jeniec obejrzał się na szpaler żołnierzy i zaraz odwrócił w stronę Mendozy, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć mimo knebla, wyraźnie przerażony. Sierżant znów rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby szukając pomocy.

Znalazł ją.

– Zanim je wypłacicie, sierżancie – odezwał się nagle Diego – upewnijcie się, że to naprawdę Zorro.

– To nie twoja sprawa… – Mężczyzna odszukał spojrzeniem młodego de la Vegę i zmierzył go wzrokiem, wyraźnie oceniając rozmówcę. – Kmiotku! – rzucił wreszcie pogardliwie.

– Nie obrażajcie _don_ Diego! – zaprotestował natychmiast Mendoza i zwrócił się do młodego _caballero_. – _Don_ Diego, mówiliście…

Diego delikatnie odsunął Victorię i podszedł do kordonu żołnierzy.

– Spójrzcie na więźnia, sierżancie – powiedział. – Czy macie pewność, że to rzeczywiście jest Zorro? Spotykaliście go wiele razy, więc możecie poznać, czy to on, czy nie on.

– A na co tu jest patrzeć?! – prychnął łowca. – Mężczyzna w czarnym stroju…

– Butów nie ma czarnych – przerwał mu Diego.

Na moment zapanowała cisza. Victoria była pewna, że wszyscy spojrzeli na to samo, co ona – brązowe, zniszczone buty więźnia. Buty może nie ubogiego rolnika, raczej _vaquero_, ale z całą pewnością nie czarne, lśniące i wysokie ponad kolano buty Zorro.

– Rzeczywiście… – skonstatował wreszcie Mendoza. – Koszula też jakby nie taka sama… – stwierdził z namysłem. – I peleryny nie ma…

Mężczyzna w czarnej koszuli okręcił się i szarpnął, a z zakneblowanych ust wyrwał mu się jęk, jakby chciał o coś błagać czy protestować. Łowca, który trzymał sznur, przyciągnął więźnia bliżej swego konia. Jednak sierżant podszedł do schwytanego i zaczął go oglądać. Poruszał przy tym wargami, jakby przypominając, czy też przepowiadając sobie w pamięci szczegóły. Victoria widziała, że obserwujący to Diego nieznacznie się odpręża i cofa o krok. Wiedziała, czemu. Jej mąż właśnie podsunął Mendozie pomysł na wydostanie się z nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Jeśli stwierdzi, że jeniec nie jest Zorro, nikt nie będzie miał do niego pretensji, gdy wypuści więźnia.

– Co się stało z jego bronią? – zapytał w końcu sierżant.

– Jest tutaj. – Przybysz wręczył mu podniszczony pałasz.

Mendoza obejrzał go uważnie i znów spojrzał na związanego mężczyznę. Ten poruszył się, ale szarpnięcie linki przypomniało mu, że ma stać w miejscu. Wreszcie sierżant odetchnął głęboko.

– To nie jest Zorro – oświadczył.

– CO?! – ryknął łowca.

Sierżant wyprostował się, zdecydowany.

– To nie jest Zorro! – powtórzył głośno. – Nie wiem, kogo schwytaliście, ale ten człowiek na pewno nie jest Zorro. Nie ma jego stroju i nie ma jego broni!

– Zarzucacie nam oszustwo?! – W głosie mężczyzny była prawdziwa groźba, ale Mendoza się już nie przestraszył.

– Kapralu! – rzucił.

Rojas bez wahania skierował muszkiet na łowcę. Pozostali żołnierze też zwrócili broń na mężczyzn.

– Zsiądźcie z koni – polecił sierżant.

Sam sięgnął do krępującej więźnia liny. Jeździec złapał za rękojeść szpady, ale trzask kurka ostrzegł go, by nie wyciągał broni. Martinez sprawiał wrażenie, że nie zawaha się przed strzałem, by obronić swego dowódcę.

Mendoza zerwał więźniowi maskę i knebel. Victoria ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze. Znała tego człowieka. Miguel i jego brat mieli niewielkie gospodarstwo na pograniczu wzgórz, blisko dawnej ziemi Segovii, i niemal cudem przeżyli letnią truciznę. Stracili wtedy większość zwierząt, ale udało się im zebrać plony i wszystko wskazywało na to, że poradzą sobie i odbudują hodowlę.

– Nie jestem Zorro, sierżancie! – wypalił, jak tylko mógł mówić. – Nie jestem!

– Milcz! – Łowca jednak szarpnął liną.

– Nie! – Więzień nie zamierzał dać się uciszyć.

– Z koni! – powtórzył głośniej Mendoza, a jego słowom zawtórował trzask odwodzonych kurków. – Rzućcie broń!

Trójka łowców powoli, z wahaniem, odłożyła broń, dwaj siedzący do tej pory na koniach, zsiedli na ziemię.

– Do aresztu ich, kapralu! – polecił sierżant.

– Za co?

– Za oszustwo. Próbowali nam podsunąć oszukanego Zorro.

– Dodajcie jeszcze porwanie i próbę wyłudzenia! – podsunął Diego.

– Jak śmiecie?! – zaprotestował łowca.

– Wszyscy znają Miguela! – odpalił Mendoza. – I on nawet nie wyglądał jak Zorro!

Garcia odciągnął dotychczasowego więźnia od porywaczy i zaczął przecinać krępujące go sznury. Martinez i inni żołnierze z oddziału otoczyli łowców i zaczęli ich popychać w stronę garnizonowej bramy. Jeden z mężczyzn szarpnął się.

– Nie macie prawa…

– Puśćcie ich, sierżancie! – wyrwało się komuś z tłumu.

– Co?!

– My im wytłumaczymy… – Jeden z peonów wymownie zatarł ręce.

Łowca nagród nagle przestał się wyrywać, ale coraz więcej z zebranych mężczyzn napierało na żołnierzy. Mendoza rozejrzał się pospiesznie, jakby oceniając sytuację. Jego spojrzenie napotkało wzrok młodego de la Vegi. Diego nieznacznie pokręcił głową.

– Nie! Nie mogę na to pozwolić! – oznajmił sierżant. – Ci ludzie muszą odpowiedzieć za porwanie Miguela.

Sepulveda i część żołnierzy poprowadzili łowców do aresztu. Sierżant obejrzał się na ich więźnia, który stał, wspierając się na ramieniu Garcii.

– Powinien was obejrzeć doktor. – Diego bezceremonialnie odsunął polepione włosy ze skroni mężczyzny.

– _Don_ Diego ma rację, Miguel – podjął Garcia. – Paskudnie oberwałeś w głowę.

– Wiem… _Gracias_… – Miguel krzywił się, gdy mógł już luźno opuścić ręce. – _Madre_ _de_ _Dios_, myślałem już… myślałem, że to koniec. – Mężczyzna prawie płakał z ulgi.

– Skąd się tu wziąłeś, Miguel? – dociekał Mendoza.

Rolnik z grymasem bólu poruszał palcami. Dłonie miał opuchnięte, sznur na nadgarstkach zostawił szerokie i głębokie pręgi, sine, gdzieniegdzie podbiegnięte krwią. Diego wsparł go z drugiej strony.

– Zabierzemy was do doktora Hernandeza… – powiedział.

Victoria obserwowała, jak odchodzą w kierunku domu lekarza, a Miguel łamiącym się głosem opowiada, co się mu przydarzyło.

– Przyjechali, jak byliśmy w polu – mówił. – Przystawili Pedro i mnie lufy do głowy, potem uznali, że wezmą mnie, bo jestem wyższy… _Dios_, jak usłyszałem, że mam się przebrać za Zorro…

– Nie uwierzyłbym, że jesteś Zorro, Miguel… – uspokajał go sierżant.

– _Madre de Dios_ – westchnęła Antonia. – Biedny Miguel. Wszystko w porządku, _doña_?

– Tak, tak… – odparła Victoria nieuważnie.

Czuła jeszcze zimne strużki potu na skórze, ale cały jej lęk już gdzieś odpłynął. Zagrożenie minęło. Cruz prowadził do stajni konie łowców, Rojas wypraszał, i to zdecydowanie, peonów z wewnętrznego dziedzińca garnizonu. Trójkę porywaczy można było zobaczyć za kratami zewnętrznej celi i kilku co bardziej krewkich rolników chciało chyba jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzyć im życie. Ale poza nimi ludzie już rozchodzili się do zwykłych zajęć, ktoś szedł jeszcze do gospody i nawoływał znajomych, by mu towarzyszyli, ktoś inny umawiał się dopiero na wieczór. A ona sama chciała teraz tylko położyć się i odpocząć, zapomnieć o tym momencie grozy, kiedy usłyszała o pojmaniu Zorro. Potrzebowała ziół, jakie dawała jej Rosita, lub tych z apteczki Diego, na ukojenie nerwów. Przypomniała sobie swój lęk z początku lata, gdy słabość ciała podsuwała jej najczarniejsze myśli o losie, jaki czeka ją i Diego. Wtedy nie miała pojęcia, że może się tak przestraszyć.

_Señor_ Nacho czekał przy schodach werandy, ale wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na pobladłą twarz _doñi_ de la Vega, by zrezygnował z rozmowy. Victoria zapamiętała sobie, że jak tylko lepiej się poczuje, będzie musiała się przejść do jego warsztatu i dowiedzieć się, ile ostatecznie będzie ją kosztowała ta przebudowa.

x x x

Trzej łowcy nagród opuścili Los Angeles dwa dni później, dyliżansem, bo sierżant nie zawahał się zabrać im koni na poczet grzywny. A nałożył ją dość sporą, oskarżając przybyszów o napaść i pobicie dwóch rolników, oszustwo i próbę wyłudzenia nienależnej nagrody. Wyliczył to wszystko publicznie, w zaimprowizowanej sali sądowej na werandzie gospody, przy aplauzie przysłuchujących się temu mieszkańców, i odrzucił sugestie, by zamiast grzywny skazać napastników na kilkanaście dni aresztu. Jeden z łowców próbował się jeszcze bronić, że sierżant nie ma prawa wydawać na nich wyroku pod nieobecność _alcalde_, ale przestał protestować, gdy jakiś peon z tyłu zgromadzenia uświadomił go, że ten nieobecny _alcalde_ może oszustów ukarać znacznie poważniej niż jego dobroduszny w gruncie rzeczy zastępca.

Victoria przysłuchiwała się temu ze swego wygodnego miejsca za barem. Diego ulokował się w progu, skąd mógł, stojąc na uboczu, wtrącić się, gdyby Mendoza zgubił wątek, ale tym razem jego interwencja nie była potrzebna. Sierżant nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi ani protestom więźniów, ani propozycjom świadków. Uznał, że kara grzywny wystarczy, by zniechęcić łowców nagród do praktykowania swego procederu w okolicach Los Angeles, a by nie kusił ich odwet, jak to uzasadnił, część zarekwirowanych pieniędzy przeznaczył na bilety dla nich do San Francisco.

Czas do odjazdu trójka łowców spędziła w areszcie, a do samego dyliżansu wsiadali pod lufami muszkietów, odprowadzeni przez żołnierzy, choć Mendoza zarządził to ostatnie tylko ze względu na bezpieczeństwo pozostałych podróżnych. Co bardziej gorącogłowi _vaqueros_ i peoni, przyjaciele Miguela, planowali już bowiem nader burzliwe pożegnanie aresztantów, w którym główne role miały grać resztki owoców i kije, a nawet smoła i pierze. To mogło się przerodzić w zamieszki, więc Victoria zawiadomiła sierżanta o ich pomysłach, i w efekcie Sepulveda i jego oddział doprowadzili więźniów do powozu jedynie przy akompaniamencie gwizdów i pohukiwań, a potem mieli eskortować podróżnych przez spory odcinek drogi.

Gdy dyliżans był już tylko kłębkiem kurzu daleko na drodze z Los Angeles, Victoria odetchnęła. Niebezpieczeństwo było zażegnane.

Stojący przy niej Diego musiał dostrzec jej ulgę.

– Ułożyło się lepiej, niż myślałem – szepnął jej nad uchem.

– Lepiej?! – wstrząsnęła się.

– Pomyśl tylko… Następni łowcy będą od razu podejrzewani, że chcą porwać kogokolwiek, by podstawić za Zorro i bez wysiłku zdobyć nagrodę. Myślisz, że _vaqueros_ im na to pozwolą?

Obejrzała się na męża. Diego tylko kiwnął głową.

– Myślę, że dość szybko rozniesie się wieść, że nie tak łatwo zarobić tutaj te sześć tysięcy _pesos_ – powiedział. – De Soto miał chytry pomysł, muszę to przyznać, ale nie uda mu się w ten sposób wygrać.

Diego sprawiał wrażenie całkiem pewnego tego, co mówi, więc i ona odetchnęła. Dopiero chwilę potem, gdy wracała już do gospody, by porozmawiać z _señorem_ Nacho, uświadomiła sobie, że powiedział, że to zajmie czas. A to oznaczało, że pojawią się jeszcze inni łowcy i Zorro nadal będzie ściganą zwierzyną.

* * *

><p>CDN.<p> 


End file.
